Tres
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Él, empezaba a saborear el dulce néctar del éxito en América. Ella, se había metido en grandes problemas. Iría a buscar a su mejor amigo al otro lado del mundo, mas no iría sola. AU TAIORAxOC. Takari/Yamakari Capitulo 18.1 arriba! 05/07/13
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA HUMANOS! Si, ya sé... otra historia y aun no termino la primera que empecé. Me odio pero esta idea llegó asi de pronto y salio todo tan natural que no pude ignorarla. Es una historia de amors, no solo entre un hombre y una mujer pero ya me callo que no quiero andar con spoilers. Espero les guste n_n le he catalogado como T debido a que en el futuro tratare tematica levemente fuerte y lemon OH SI.

Mientras tanto disfruten el inocente primer capítulo.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Digimón, pero esta historia sí. (¡Toma eso Akiyoshi Hongo!)

Summary:

Él, empezaba a saborear el dulce néctar del éxito en América. Ella, se había metido en grandes problemas. Iría a buscar a su mejor amigo al otro lado del mundo, mas no iría sola.  
Una historia que demuestra que los mejores regalos de la vida vienen de manera inesperada y las complicaciones solo te hacen amarlos más.

* * *

**TRES.**

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

¿Así lucía Nueva York?

Apenas había bajado del avión que la había traído supuestamente a Nueva York. En si el Aeropuerto era extremadamente grande pero a pesar que volteaba hacia todas partes de lo que podía ver por los grandes ventanales, no veía la estatua de la libertad, ni los grandes rascacielos.  
Refunfuño, tendría que hacer uso de su básico inglés y preguntar.

Se acercó al mostrador arrastrando su única, pero pesada, maleta.  
El hombre amablemente le había explicado que ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Newark, New Jersey. Que habría que tomar un autobús o taxi que la llevara a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sentada en una de las bancas del aeropuerto sacó su monedero de su equipaje de mano y empezó a contar el dinero que tenia, la frente se le arrugo y luego miro hacia la ventana donde ya el cielo estaba oscuro. Suspiró.

Tenía todo planeado, pero no contaba que el maldito aeropuerto estuviera tan alejado de la maldita ciudad. Ahora solo tenía dinero suficiente para ir a la gran manzana en la mañana. ¿Donde pasaría la noche? ¿Que comería?

Suspiro de nuevo, enfadada.

Sintió el impulso de sacar la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía en su equipaje pero se detuvo, miraba hacia todas partes para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca, a pesar que no conocía a nadie allí, y dejo escapar unas lágrimas de rabia.

—Maldita Sea.

Desde hace algún tiempo que a Sora Takenouchi no le salían las cosas como ella las planeaba.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El despertador sonó.

Al contrario de toda su vida, a Taichi Yagami ya no se le dificultaba despertarse temprano.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, apago el 'Beep-Beep' de la alarma y estiro los brazos al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un potente bostezo.

Al levantarse se dirigió al baño de su habitación a darse una ducha, su traje color oscuro y satinado ya estaba preparado en el closet.  
Al salir de la regadera, se vistió. Habiendo terminado de colocarse la camisa, hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Lo único que odiaba de su trabajo era usar corbata, refunfuñando abrió una puertecilla del gran closet donde colgaban numerosas corbatas de todos los colores.  
Tomo una de color azul fuerte, hizo mil nudos hasta que por fin pudo atarla como debe de ser y se miro al espejo.

—Perfecto.- se jactó.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y saco el desayuno que había preparado la noche anterior.  
Comió sin prisas mientras leía el New York Times.  
Habiendo terminado tomo su saco del gigantesco closet, se hecho una ultima mirada en el espejo, se acomodo un poco su castaño cabello que alguna vez había lucido alborotado y salió de su apartamento.

La misma rutina de todas las mañanas.

Vivía en un tercer piso, así que no le importo usar las escaleras en lugar de esperar al ascensor que probablemente estaría a reventar.  
Al llegar a la salida de su edificio saludo a su portero amablemente mientras subía a un automóvil de color negro que ya le esperaba en la acera.

–Buenos Días señor Yagami.- saludo el chofer desde el asiento del conductor.

El devolvió el saludo amistosamente y ambos se embarcaron al trafico neoyorkino para dirigirse hacia la sede de su trabajo, nada mas y nada menos que el edificio de las Naciones Unidas.

Taichi Yagami era ya un hombre de veintisiete años. Hace aproximadamente cinco años que había llegado al continente americano, específicamente a la ciudad de Nueva York.  
Tenía un buen trabajo asistiendo al embajador de Japón ante la ONU; Se sentía orgulloso de la manera en que había logrado escalar tan rápido y si el cielo lo ayudaba, todo su esfuerzo se vería recompensado en unos cuantos años... Cuando nombraran al siguiente embajador nipón en turno.

Si esa era su meta más próxima profesionalmente hablando, la vida personal del joven y afortunado Taichi transcurría sin contratiempos. Sus mayores problemas en la vida serian estar lejos de su familia, a la que extrañaba montones; y el hecho de no poder conseguir comida japonesa que valiera la pena en América.

Extrañaba mucho su amado Japón, había estado ahorrando dinero para en sus vacaciones que estaban próximas irse a casa por alrededor de un mes.

El auto aparco, esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento al chofer y salió directo hacia su oficina.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Le crujía la espalda. Trataba de sobarse pero después le dolió el hombro de tanto estirar el brazo.

—Ugh.- Se quejó.

Dormir en la sala de esperar del aeropuerto había sido su única opción y había sido indescriptiblemente incomoda.

Trataba de estirar sus engarrotados músculos mientras veía por la ventana del autobús que la llevaba hacia Nueva York, estaban cruzando un puente enorme que los llevaba hacia la isla repleta de edificios y rascacielos.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Abrió su equipaje de mano y saco una fotografía donde estaba ella de aproximadamente once años junto a un chico moreno de la misma edad con cabellos castaños desordenados que sostenía un balón de futbol; volteo la foto y leyó la dirección que estaba anotada allí.

Trago saliva y volteo de nuevo hacia la ventana, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido sin que ella se diera cuenta pues ahora se encontraba llegando a la estación.

Su suerte parecía mejorar, ya que al preguntar por la dirección se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de la estación, la chica sonrió pues se ahorraría el viaje en metro.

Y en unos cuantos minutos se encontró frente al gran edificio de apartamentos, reviso la dirección escrita tras la fotografía para asegurarse que en realidad había llegado al lugar correcto. Así parecía ser.

De nuevo los nervios se apoderaron de ella. ¿Hace cuanto no veía a Taichi? Cerro los ojos y...

*FLASHBACK*

-Eres mi mejor amigo Tai.- susurro mientras trataba de tomarle la mano a su castaño amigo. -Necesito tu apoyo en esto.

-Precisamente por eso trato de hacerte entrar en razón Sora.- dijo un molesto Taichi. - Seria ilógico que siendo tu mejor amigo te apoye en algo tan tan idiota como escaparte de casa con El... ¡Piensa las cosas por el amor de dios Sora!

Sora le había confesado momentos antes su plan de huir con Kouji, su novio, la noche del día siguiente. Un chico que a Tai no le hacia ninguna gracia.

—El me ama Tai. Yo quiero irme con el. Lo tenemos todo planeado, todo saldrá bien.

El moreno la vio, arrugo más la frente totalmente molesto y agarro con más fuerza la mano que Sora le había tomado momentos antes.

–No. Cometerás un grave error Sora, ese tipo no es de fiar. – apretó mas la mandíbula. –Sora, no lo hagas...

Sora estaba ya al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento tanto...

Tai entonces soltó su mano, la miro intensa y profundamente una ultima vez. Y entonces le deseo buena suerte mientras se daba media vuelta.

Sora tenía dieciocho años.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

La pelirroja volvió al presente al sentir los empujones de la gente que estaba cruzando la calle, pues la  
Luz del semáforo había cambiado ya.

Cruzo arrastrando su pesada maleta, el portero la saludo con una sonrisa al irse acercando pero al querer entrar el tuvo que detenerla.

– ¿Señorita? ¿Busca a alguien?-  
Pregunto, deteniéndola en la entrada.

-Taichi Yagami.- se limito a responder.

El amable hombre volteo a ver el reloj, hizo una mueca de insatisfacción por la joven ya que faltaban varias horas para que el señor Yagami llegara.

—Disculpe señorita pero el señor Yagami se encuentra trabajando y llegara dentro de varias horas.

Sora chasqueo la lengua molesta, molesta consigo misma ¿Como no se le había ocurrido que Tai iba a estar trabajando?

"¿Y ahora que?" se pregunto Sora acongojada.

– ¿No hay una manera de contactarlo? Vera es... errr... Una emergencia.

Al portero esa chica le había despertado mucha ternura, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos a pesar de que se notaba que venia de un largo viaje.

Le sonrió y se dirigió a su pequeña mesilla donde saco una libreta y marco en su celular un número.

– ¿Si? con la oficina del señor Taichi Yagami por favor.-

Le pidió paciencia a Sora con la mirada.

-¿Si? Buenas tardes señor Yagami, soy Nial. Si, disculpe que lo moleste pero hay una señorita aquí que le ha venido a buscar y pues dice que es una emergencia.

Del otro lado de la línea Taichi se sorprendió

– ¿Una emergencia? ¿Quien es ella Nial?

El amable empleado tapo el micrófono con su enorme mano y le pregunto a Sora:

— ¿Disculpe, quien lo busca?

Sora trago saliva, ¿Como reaccionaria Tai al oír su nombre? Le entro pánico pero al mismo tiempo se le ocurrió una gran idea.

—Soy Hikari Yagami.

—Dice que es Hikari Yag...

Fue interrumpido por un grito del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡¿Hikari?!

El ahora casi sordo portero simplemente contesto con un uhu.

—Dale la llave extra Nail, yo terminando aquí voy para allá.

Terminaron de despedirse rápidamente, al acabar la llamada Una llave le fue entregada a Sora.

–Señorita Yagami, aquí tiene. Es el apartamento 3F, tercer piso.

Sora se estremeció cuando le llamo por el apellido Yagami.

El hombre miró la maleta a lado de la pelirroja

—Llamare a alguien que la venga a ayudar a subir su equipaje.

Sora le sonrió agradecía a Nail, vinieron a ayudarla a subir sus cosas al tercer piso, encontró el apartamento 3F y sin esperar mas, entró.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Apenas dio la hora de su salida y salió disparado de su oficina, el chofer que tenia designado le esperaba en la acera justo como el le había pedido.

—Veo que llevamos prisa señor Yagami.- le comento en cuanto Tai se hubo subido al auto.

—Mi hermana esta en la ciudad, me tiene algo preocupado que haya venido sin decirme. – contesto el castaño con ansias reflejadas en su voz.

–No se diga mas, conozco un atajo para que lleguemos pronto a su casa.

Tai sonrió, todos en América eran muy amables con el.

Y el atajo había funcionado de maravilla, además que su chofer manejaba como loco si se lo proponía. Llego veinte minutos mas temprano de lo que hubiera llegado normalmente.

Al salir saludo a Nail y entro hecho un rayo al edificio, subía saltando dos escalones a la vez y al llegar a su puerta se dio cuenta que necesitaba empezar a volver a hacer ejercicio, pues se había cansado.

Abrió la puerta y vio como su apartamento había sido limpiado, los platos estaban brillantes y colocados en la alacena; y una maleta color rojo yacía en la esquina de la sala.

—¿Hikari?– llamó a su hermana pero no hubo respuesta, se dirigió a su alcoba cuya puerta estaba entreabierta y ahí encontró en su cama profundamente dormida a la pelirroja abrazando una fotografía enmarcada de ellos dos que Tai tenia en su cómoda.

—... ¿Sora?– se pregunto así mismo, totalmente anonadado.

* * *

Espero les guste esta primera parte, ya tengo terminada la segunda y estoy tentada a subirla de que en este mismo instante pero tengo que controlarme _ .

Recuerden que sus reviews son sumamente importantes, me encantaría saber su opinión :)

Sayoooo!


	2. Chapter 2

MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

Sí, no me he aguantado las ganas de postear el segundo capítulo, simplemente no aguanto ver mis archivos de word ahi sin más cuando ya estan terminados. Me gustó el recibimiento :) mil gracias por sus reviews que contestare en las notas finaleeeeeeeees!

Disclaimer: No, no me pertenece Digimón )':

* * *

**TRES.**

**Capítulo 2: Ayuda**

La pelirroja abrió los ojos poco a poco, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura pues el Sol ya se había metido. Al sentarse se dio cuenta que tenia una manta colocada encima de ella. El retrato de Tai y ella que había encontrado en la habitación de El ahora se encontraba en el buro justo a lado de la cama.

El había estado ahí.

Se puso tremendamente nerviosa y se preguntaba donde podría estar el castaño pero un grito que venia de la cocina la alerto, abrió la puerta lentamente con la manta cubriéndola desde la cabeza y vio a Tai de espaldas mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones mientras ponía su dedo bajo el chorro de agua.

—Maldición.

Sora se acerco hacia el, y Tai sintió la mirada en su nuca. Se volteo hacia ella aun agarrando su dedo.

– ¿Que te pasó?– pregunto Sora con un hilo de voz.

—Me queme. – dijo Tai.

La pelirroja entonces observo que el chico estaba haciendo la cena, arroz frito con verduras.

— ¿Desde cuando cocinas?- pregunto Sora divertida.

Tai sonrió de medio lado mientras iba a apagar la estufa, ya que la cena estaba lista.

—Después de un tiempo me harte de comer pizza todos los días. –

Sora le quito el plato que el herido chef tenia en la mano y ella empezó a servir la cena, Tai se quedo parado junto a ella.

–Vete a la mesa.- regaño la pelirroja mientras lo empujaba lentamente.

—Esta bien, supongo que podemos hablar de que es lo que haces aquí después de la cena.- comento el castaño subiendo los hombros.

La sonrisa de Sora se borró, el tono de Tai había sido algo severo. ¿Seria que se disgustaba de verla o era porque ella había mentido diciendo que era Hikari?

Sirvió dos platos, uno frente a otro y ambos se dispusieron a cenar.  
Tai no comía, tragaba y Sora no pudo evitar pensar que algunas cosas nunca podrían cambiar.

—Sabe muy bien Tai.- sinceró ella.

Tai no le respondió pues tenia la boca atiborrada de comida, solo alzo la mirada hacia ella cuando dijo aquello.

Terminando de cenar ambos se quedaron quietos y callados, notablemente incómodos.

— ¿Sora?- empezó Tai.

La pelirroja subió la mirada que minutos antes había estado clavada en la mesa.

—Lamento haber dicho que era Hikari, debí haberte preocupado.- Tai asintió a esto. –Tenia miedo.- de nuevo miro hacia la mesa, o a donde sea que no fuera el castaño.

—Desapareciste del mapa por casi diez años.- dijo Tai de manera reprensiva. –Me alegro mucho de verte, de verdad Sora. Pero estoy casi seguro que no es una visita de cortesía.

La pelirroja no tuvo valor de levantar la vista, no sabía como pedirle ese gran favor al que fue su mejor amigo.  
Empezó a jugar con su cabello, que estaba mas largo a como lo solía usar.

Tai suspiró, se levanto y recogió los platos sucios; se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando Sora empezó a hipar tras de el.

Volteo contrariado y la vio llorar con la cabeza totalmente apoyada en la mesa.

Su voz severa se había convertido ahora en el más suave sonido, que se escuchaba angustiado. Desde niños odiaba hacerla llorar.

—Ya Sora, no llores por favor.- rogaba a la pelirroja, abrazándola superficialmente por la espalda.

Sora levanto la cabeza por fin y Tai se hinco a su lado.

—Tenías mucha razón.- dijo aun esquivando la mirada de Tai. –Cometí un grave error al irme con el. Fue el comienzo de todo... lo malo que ha pasado y yo... ya, tenías razón.- volvió a bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Kouji te lastimó? ... ¡¿Se atrevió a tocarte?!– exclamó Tai con rabia en la voz.

La pelirroja asintió con un leve 'uhu'.

Tai apretó los puños, lo que no le haría a ese sujeto de poner tenerlo enfrente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Sora? - pregunto Tai, con la mandibula tensa.

— Empezó a golpearme, a quitarme el dinero que yo ganaba. Una noche simplemente decidí irme y no lo he vuelto a ver. Han pasado tantas cosas más desde entonces y yo ya no quería seguir en Japón... no tengo las agallas de regresar a Odaiba tampoco. - dijo aun agachada.

Sora levanto la cabeza, y ahora se atrevió a ver a Tai, limpió las lágrimas que osaban con caer desde sus lagrimales y las manchas de maquillaje negro que se habían formado en aquel mismo lugar.

–Tai, yo... Vengo a pedirte tu ayuda. – finalmente soltó.

—Lo que desees Sora.-

—Necesito un lugar donde quedarme mientras consigo un trabajo, dinero y entonces buscar mi propio lugar.- la pelirroja habló rápido.

Tai se levanto de donde estaba hincado, las piernas le ardían. Se sobo las rodillas.

Miro a Sora por solo unos segundos y después esbozó una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

—Mi casa es tuya Sora, quédate todo lo que necesites.-

Sora sonrió de igual manera, e incluso sintió el impulso de volverse a echar a llorar pero ahora de alegría. 'Malditos cambios de humor' pensó.

Se levanto de la silla y le dio a Tai el mas sincero abrazo, el castaño la recibió con brazos abiertos y cálidos, como se prometió a si mismo que lo haría cuando la pelirroja regresara a el.

-Gracias Tai.- susurro Sora en su oido.

Se separaron pero Taichi no solto sus hombros, es que ahora que tenia a su pelirroja de vuelta no la dejaria ir tan facilmente de nuevo.

— Seremos roomies.- dijo el voz carismatica, y casi saltando.

— Sólo sera por un tiempo, lo que menos deseo es molestarte. - respondio Sora.

— De ninguna manera, te quedas a vivir aquí y se acabó. - finalizó el castaño, soltandola y dirigiendose a la sala. — Estoy exhausto. ¿Quieres ver una pelicula?. - preguntó Tai.

— Sé que acabo de despertar pero sigo cansada del viaje. -

— Entonces ve a la cama que yo dormiré en el sofa por esta noche, mañana podemos salir a que conozcas la ciudad. -

Sora le respondio con una sonrisa desde la puerta de la habitación del castaño, en sus manos ya tenia la pijama que usaria que habia sacado de su maleta momentos antes.

— Usaré tu ducha ¿De acuerdo?. -

— Lo tuyo es mio, querida Sora. - respondio Tai mientras encendia la televisión.

Sora se internó en el baño, se desvistió lentamente y se miro en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que yacia en una de las paredes del recinto. Se puso de perfil y miro su abdomen.

No, aún no era notorio.

Sora no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ocultarle a Tai algo de suma importancia.  
Se mordió el labio inferior, aun no tenia el suficiente valor para decirle que estaba embarazada.

* * *

Capitulo cortito, va para que ya haya mas continuidad en la historia :3

ahora tararararaaaaan :

Zulema:

Me alegro que te haya encantado :D no te preocupes que contare tooooooooooooodo lo que le ha pasado a la pobre de Sora muy pronto ;) mantente al pendiente.

Lucy-Yagami:

Aquí esta la actualización, rapida como cheeta (?) espero te guste y sigas la historia n_n.

Ivymon:

awww tu siempre comentas mis historias :3 que felicidad que esta tambien! Nos leemos :)

Lauchita:

:3 como ves tampoco a mi se me da esto de la paciencia jajaja D: En realidad solo tome prestado el nombre de Kouji porque tengo otros planes macabros para Matt :3 y si XD Sora la precoz fugandose, que sea una leccion para todas(?). Pero oh Taichi al rescate por siempre de los siempres :333 que bien que te haya gustado n_n y aqui esta el segundo cap, corto pero reveladooooor! jajaja tu review fue lo que me empujo a subirlo asi de rapido :3 un saludito y espero seguir leyendote n_n!

bueno, me voy que facebook no se va a actualizar solo XD

SAYOOOOOOOO :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Si n_n otro cap, me siento especialmente inspirada en esta historia. Muahahaha ando seca de palabras hoy :3 igual nos leemos mas abajo!

* * *

**TRES.**

**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos del pasado.**

Sora tenía una semana ya viviendo con Tai, una semana muy productiva pues la pelirroja habia encontrado trabajo de mesera en una cafetería muy acogedora a unas calles del edificio de Tai.

Sin embargo las cosas iban poniendose complicadas para Ella; las nauseas matutinas habian decidido atacarla sin piedad los ultimos tres días, y justo asi se encontraba esa mañana, abrazada del retrete.

—¿Sora? – preguntó Tai al otro lado de la puerta con voz notablemente preocupada.

La pelirroja estaba ya por levantarse cuando Tai abrio la puerta sin avisar y la vio ahi tirada en el suelo totalmente palida.

Se acerco rapidamente a ayudarla a levantarse, Sora se dirigia al lavabo a lavarse el rostro cuando las nauseas volvieron a ella.

—Deberiamos ir al Doctor.– comento el castaño mientras tomaba el cabello rojizo de Sora para que esta pudiese devolver el estomago una vez mas.

—N-no es necesario Tai.– tartamudeo. — Anda ya que se nos hara tarde.

Despues de una intensiva cepillada de dientes, de desayunar y de arreglarse ambos partieron hacia sus trabajos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La ultima semana para Tai habia sido especial, tener a Sora viviendo con el parecia un sueño hecho realidad; aunque de diferente manera.

Toda la semana recordó esos sentimientos que tuvo para Sora... Habia estado enamorado de ella desde la pubertad, y cuando ella se fue con aquel imbecil a Tai se le rompio el corazón.

Muchos años despues se culpo a si mismo por que jamas le confeso a Sora sus sentimientos, y que si talvez lo hubiera hecho... Talvez ella no hubiera sufrido tanto, talvez estuvieran viviendo juntos pero como pareja y no como compañeros.

Talvez

—Auch!- grito Tai, tomo entre su mano derecha su dedo indice izquierdo que punzaba fuertemente, miro a la engrapadora con desprecio. —Cosa del demonio.

O talvez podria dejar de estar distraido.

—¿Que te pasó?- pregunto desde la puerta de la oficina de Yagami una mujer Americana, pelirroja artificial -no como Sora - que venia maniobrando mil y un carpetas.

—Me volví a engrapar el dedo.- chillo el castaño pero despues se levanto y como rayo fue a quitarle carga a la mujer.

Ella le agradecio con una sonrisa y de su bolsa saco una bandita color azul. Tomo el dedo herido de Tai y le coloco la bandita.

—Listo.- sonrió. –Deberias considerar un curso de manejo de engrapadoras y otros articulos de oficina.-

Yagami rio a carcajadas.

–Lo consideraré.- dijo aun entre risas.

La mujer iba ya a retirarse de la oficina, pero volteo hacia Tai antes de cerrar la puerta dejando solo ver su cabeza.

— Los planes de hoy siguen en pie ¿cierto?- preguntó

Tai, que tenia los ojos puestos en leer el primer juego de informes que la muchacha le habia traido, se congeló en su sitio.

Lo habia olvidado por completo, irian a ver esa obra acerca de gatos cantantes en Broadway.

Por un lado habia estado esperando esta cita y por el otro Sora no se veia para nada bien.

—¿Taichi?- volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

—Errr... Yo... –

La chica suspiró.

—Lo olvidaste ¿Verdad?—

Lo habian sorprendido.

—Es que estoy cuidando a una amiga que se ha enfermado.- sinceró.

— Tenemos los boletos desde hace semanas, ¿No hay nadie mas que la cuide?- pregunto notablemente ofuscada.

Yagami pensó y pensó, vio el reloj y recordo que Sora ya habia salido del trabajo.

—Hare una llamada rapida.-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El día había sido terriblemente cansado, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto dolor en las piernas, ni tantas nauseas, ni tantas ganas de orinar.

Estaba harta.

Oh, pero finalmente habia llegado al apartamento. Justo abrio la puerta el telefono sonaba.

–¿Diga?– contesto con voz cansada.

—Hey! ¿Como te encuentras Sora? – era Tai.

—Agotadisima y tu?– respondió Ella mientras se descalzaba.

Del otro lado el silencio sonaba algo vacilante.

—Err, estoy bien. Oye ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Es que tengo un evento hoy pero si de verdad me nece..- fue interrumpido.

—No te preocupes, yo echare la siesta. – dijo sinceramente Sora.

—Bien, err mi numero esta pegado en la nevera. Por cualquier cosa.-

Aunque tai no la pudiera ver, Sora asintió.

—Claro, ve con cuidado. Si, ya, si que si estoy bien. Bye.- colgó.

Tai era tan tierno cuando se preocupaba.

A decir verdad Tai no habia sido otra cosa mas que tierno en estos días, y eso removia los sentimientos de la pelirroja notablemente.

Y es que ella conocio lo que era el amor en el castaño, fue su ilusion de niñez y pubertad; hasta que se dio cuenta que El solo la veia como su mejor amiga.

Pero ahora, tantos años despues, Sora estaba maravillada del hombre en el que el niño se habia convertido.

Recordó a aquello que anidaba dentro de ella y sonrio con sorna mientras acariciaba su inexistente panzita.

Estaba segura que cuando Tai tuviera un bebé, sería un fantastico padre.

No como...

Fruncio el ceño, habia sido mala idea pensar en Ishida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Osaka, Japón.

Sacaban del cabaret a aquel hombre rubio, estaba ebrio como siempre y era, tambien como siempre, el ultimo cliente en ser echado.

Caminaba algo tambaleante por las calles oscuras de aquel barrio con las manos ocultas en los bolsillo y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, la chica de esta noche habia estado especialmente exquisita.

Yamato Ishida tenia veintisiete años, tenía un buen trabajo en una televisora japonesa, incluso corria a su cargo el area de Osaka; su padre era parte del staff de Tokyo y el le habia conseguido aquel puesto a su hijo.

Tenia fama de mujeriego y a eso a el le gustaba, en su cartera podías ver diversas tarjetas de cliente frecuente de burdeles y bares como del que le habian echado momentos antes.

Todo un macho, según el.

Llego a su auto y se monto en el, iba conduciendo tan rapido que el paisaje nocturno casi ni se notaba a su alrededor.

Decidio poner algo de buena musica, cogio su celular de ultima generacion y empezo a buscar entre la lista de reproduccion algo que fuera de su agrado, algo que estuviera a juego con la noche.

Encontro algo de un grupo de su juventud, Los lobos adolescentes.

Pero antes incluso de presionar el boton de play en la pantalla tactil del movil, un pitazó y un par de luces gigantes lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Y todo fué simplemente tan rapido.

Vió su vida pasar, su hermano takeru y sus padres, su perfecta familia antes del divorcio. Despues recordo a su padre haciendose cargo de el, diciendole desde el principio que la vida no es color de rosa.

No le reprochaba nada, su padre nunca le habia mentido.

Y de todas las mujeres con las que habia salido, dos especificamente resaltaban de entre la multitud: Mimí Tachikawa, una castaña ojimiel que fue su primer amor; y Sora Takenouchi, la mujer que alrededor de tres meses le habia dicho que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Un bebé que el negó, y ya no supo mas de aquella pelirroja.

El olor a gasolina y humo le nubló la mente, o talvez era toda la sangre que salia de su frente.

Sin poder evitarlo ya, se sumio en una oscuridad aterrante.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

— Me he divertido mucho Tai.-

La cita con Summer, la mujer de la oficina del castaño, había ido esplendida. Era una mujer muy guapa, con un cuerpo de revista forjado a base de muchas horas en el gimnasio; ademas de eso era divertida y culta. Vaya, a Taichi le entusiasmaba la idea de tener algo con aquella muchacha tres años mas joven que el.

Entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Sora? ¿Sería solo porque estaba enferma? Si... Debía de ser eso.

—¿Tai?- Summer llamó su atención.

—¿Eh? – sacudió la cabeza y esbozo su mejor sonrisa. —Perdon, ¿Decias algo?.-

—Has estado muy distraido hoy.- se quejo.

Taichi paro en seco, su cita tenia razon, no estaba poniendo atencion y eso era imperdonable al tratarse de una chica como summer.

Decidio usar sus encantos, tomando a la mujer por la cintura y atrayendola suavemente hacia el.

— Es que me pones nervioso.- solto con voz seductora.

Y la muchacha cayo derretida ante las palabras del castaño, cruzo sus brazos tras la nuca de Tai y lo besó.

— Es una suerte que ya hayamos llegado a mi edificio.- soltó de manera atrevida Summer apuntando con la cabeza el conjunto departamental a sus espaldas. —¿Quieres pasar?. –

Taichi asintio, Summer lo tomo de la mano y practicamente corrieron hacia la entrada. Para cuando la mujer trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura tenia al castaño pegado a su cuello como garrapata, llenandole de tentadores besos.

Al fin pudieron entrar y la tension sexual contenida durante el trayecto de su primer beso a su casa se desbordo cuando ya sin inhibiciones Summer y Tai se dejaron ir el uno hacia el otro. Comiendose.

Taichi recostaba a Summer en su sofa mas largó, se separo un poco para quitarse el sacó y justo su telefono sonó.

El ringtone con la cancion de la pelicula Mision Imposible rompió todo el encanto.

—Ehm... Ejem...Un momento.- se disculpo el castaño totalmente avergonzado, llevandose el telefono al oido.

—Diga?-

—Tai, soy sora.- la voz del otro lado parecia ansiosa.

—Oh, ¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto Tai asustado.

—Eh, si un poco. Oye podrias traer fresas? - pregunto Sora timidamente.

— Fresas? A esta hora donde voy a conseguir fresas? -

—Por favooooooooor.- la voz de Sora ahora parecia desesperada.

—Vale, te llevo fresas. – se dio por vencido.

Un gritillo de jubilo sono en el auricular.

—No tardes Tai.- Sora comento coquetamente y colgo la llamada.

... ¡¿Tenía que ser ahora mismo?!

Miro a la mujer que tenia mas que dispuesta para el, pero su cabeza le ordenaba que fuera con Sora, que se cerciorara que se encontraba bien y le llevara aquellas Fresas; como si fuese algo de vida o muerte.

Se colocó de vuelta el saco, Summer se sento en el sofa contrariada.

—Tengo que irme.- dijo Tai aun confundido consigo mismo.

La muchacha lo vio a los ojos, enfadada podria Tai darse cuenta facilmente.

—Vale, nos vemos mañana.- simplemente contesto al levantarse para acompañar al castaño a la puerta, quien salió sin siquiera despedirse.

Ya fuera checó su celular, era algo noche pero con suerte podría encontrar algun supermercado abierto.

* * *

Ya :3 quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones:

1. No tengo una idea de la diferencias de horario entre usa y japon y me dio flojeris checar que concordaran.

2. Oh, ya aparecio Yamato aunque... Bueno xD.

3. Si, si Tai y Sora son unos tontos, amarse toda la vida y puaj !

4. Tengo sueño.

XD yo sabia que tenia mas aclaraciones que hacer pero ya se me fue la onda.

Mil gracias por sus reviews n_n los super aprecio y espero puedan dejarme su opinion de este capitulo.

Un abrazo n_n

Sayoooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :3

De verdad estoy fascinada en actualizar muy rápido :3 me siento inspirada e incluso forzada por mi misma a escribir para actualizar, ademas gozo de algo de tiempo libre estos días. Bueno, los dejo con la lectura, pero la disfruten.

* * *

**TRES.**

**Capítulo 4: Riesgos**

Afortunadamente para Sora, los molestos síntomas del embarazo habían cedido estas ultimas semanas, o al menos los mas molestos, como los vómitos matutinos, pero aun se sentía con ganas de orinas diez veces al día.

Salía de la ducha y, como lo hacía todos los días, miraba su figura en el gran espejo del baño; la pelirroja notaba como su vientre se iba expandiendo y sabía que pronto sería imposible seguirle ocultando a Taichi su condición.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Llevaban viviendo juntos poco menos de un mes; un mes de desvelarse todos los viernes para platicar acerca de la vida, para ver películas juntos, o jugar monopolis aunque Sora siempre perdiera. Sora sentía como si la casi década que no se vieron jamás hubiera pasado pues desde el momento que se encontró con el castaño todo fue justo como lo era antes.

Hoy era jueves y era el día libre de Sora en la cafetería, Tai estaba trabajando y mas noche saldría con una chica a un concierto. Sora protestó en su mente debido a aquello, se aburría mucho estando sola en casa y además esa mujer no le simpatizaba... por alguna razón desconocida para la pelirroja. "Hormonas." pensaba Sora.

Salio del cuarto del baño para dirigirse a la única habitación; Tai había comprado un sofá cama y aunque se había ofrecido a dormir allí y dejarle su habitación a Sora, a ella le parecía injusto y llegaron al acuerdo de turnarse para usar la gran habitación cada semana.

Se vistió con un pequeño short pero al buscar alguna blusa o playera se dio cuenta que no había lavado nada de ropa.

—Pft. – rezongó.

Su vista se dirigió a donde Tai guardaba su ropa, giro los ojos y se auto justifico para utilizar alguna playera del castaño prometiéndose a si misma que la lavaría más tarde. Encontró una sudadera de la universidad de Tokyo y se imagino al castaño utilizándola... le hubiera gustado mucho verlo; pero no era lo adecuado pues hacía algo de calor. Encontró varias otras playeras y camisas pero una especialmente había llamado su atención: era una playera del Tokyo Verdy con el nombre de Tai impreso en la parte posterior. Se la probó, le quedaba enorme e incluso el short se dejaba de ver pues la playera era más larga, y eso a Sora le gustó.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

El día había sido algo tedioso; lo único que Taichi quería era llegar a casa, ponerse algo cómodo y ver una película con Sora.

Volteó a ver los dos únicos portarretratos que tenía sobre su escritorio de cristal, uno era de su familia: estaban su madre Susumo, su padre Yuuko, su hermana Hikari y él cuando solían ser pequeños, disfrutando de un día de campo en el parque cercano a su casa. Y en el otro retrato estaba el que tenía el en su habitación, el mismo que Sora tenía abrazado cuando ella la encontró dormida en su habitación: eran ellos dos de aproximadamente once años, llenos de lodo con sus uniformes del equipo de futbol de su escuela.

Rentaría una película de acción y con muchas explosiones, compraría un par de bolsas de palomitas y se echaría a lado de su pelirroja a pasar un buen rato.

Tenía ya todo planeado y eso le devolvió el animo para lo que quedaba del día en la oficina cuando recordó un detallito.

—Mierda. –masculló. —Hoy es el concierto de los Smashing Pumpkins al que iría con Summer. - se recordó.

Y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, la mencionada mujer apareció en la oficina de Tai.

—Hola guapo. – saludo. —Aquí te traigo los informes que me pediste en la mañana. – depositó los papeles en el escritorio que luego rodeó para plantarle un beso a Tai en los labios, que el rechazó volteando el rostro.

—Nos pueden ver. – justificó el castaño.

—Bueno, de todas maneras nos veremos más tarde. ¿A qué hora pasarás por mí? – preguntó Summer. Tai se revolvió incomodo en su silla.

—Veamos... el concierto empieza a las 9... y hacemos como veinte minutos de tu casa a la arena... pues a las 8 estaría bien para llegar con tiempo.- avisó Tai. —Así me da tiempo de descansar un rato en casa con Sora.-

Apenas Tai mencionó a Sora, Summer giraba los ojos. El castaño sabía que realmente ellas no tenían buena química.

—Bien, te veo a las ocho.- y antes que volviera a pasar lo de momentos antes, tomo la mandibula de Taichi para besarlo sin que el girara el rostro. —Adiooooos.- cantó mientras salía de la oficina.

Por alguna razón el castaño sintió esa urgencia de irse a casa con Sora de nuevo, pues había sido un día de lo más tedioso.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Sora había ocupado su día libre para asear el apartamento y hacer algo de cenar. Incluso había acomodado los muebles de diferente manera para que el lugar luciera diferente. Ahora descansaba tendida en el sofá echándose un poco de aire con una revista, estaba sudando.

—Malditos bochornos.- se quejó.

De pronto sonó la puerta, Sora volteó hacía la entrada y vio a Tai llegar con una cara de disgusto, parecía que había tenido un mal día. Ella se levanto del sofá y fue hacía el para saludarle.

Tai estaba dejando sus llaves y portafolios en la mesita a lado de la entrada, levantó la mirada y vio a Sora vestida con su playera del Tokyo Verdy... sólo con su playera del Tokyo verdy. Se sonrojó al verla así, caminando hacia el.

—Hola Tai.- saludo la pelirroja. —Te ves cansado.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Si, fue un día largo.- el castaño hizo ademan de quitarse el saco que llevaba puesto pero una de las mangas se había atorado, Sora lo volteo de espaldas y le ayudo a quitarse la calurosa prenda.

Por alguna razón, Tai evocó en su memoria a su madre haciendo lo mismo con su padre.

—Ya esta la cena.- aviso Sora mientras ponía el saco en el respaldo del sofá. — ¿Por qué no te sientas y ya te sirvo? –

Tai de nueva cuenta volvió a recordar a sus padres al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina, olfateó el lugar y encontró que Sora había preparado ramen. De repente la pelirroja estaba a su espalda viéndolo con mirada divertida.

—No vayas a meter el dedo. Anda siéntate.- insistió Sora.

El castaño hizo caso, y rápidamente la pelirroja ponía frente a el un gran plato repleto de comida.

— ¿Me quieres engordar para Navidad verdad? – comento Tai divertido.

—Me has descubierto.- respondió Sora al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a él. — ¡A comer!-

Tai había incluso repetido platillo, apenas recordaba la ultima vez que había cenado así de delicioso. Sora lo miraba divertida como el castaño incluso se sobaba el estomago con cara de satisfecho.

—Ha estado maravilloso Sora. – elogió Tai. La pelirroja le respondió con un guiño de ojo, se levanto y se fue a echar de nueva cuenta al sofá.

—Estoy exhausta.- suspiro.

Tai también se levanto y se sentó junto a ella, Sora decidió acostarse de manera que su cabeza quedara sobre las piernas de Tai y cerró los ojos.

—Estoy exhaaaaaaausta.- repitió.

El castaño rió y miro alrededor.

—Como no lo vas a estar si moviste todo de lugar.-

— ¿Te gusta como quedó?- preguntó Sora aún con ojos cerrados, pareciendo que quedaría dormida de un momento a otro.

El castaño asistió con un simple 'si' mientras sus dedos acariciaban los cabellos rojizos de Sora lo cual la arrullaba más.

—Mi playera se te ve bien.- comentó el, algo sonrojado.

—No sabía que jugabas para el verdy.-

—No jugaba para ellos, hice que pusieran mi nombre en una de las playeras. – A esta confesión Sora rió, pero al momento siguiente estaba de nuevo callada y quedándose dormida en rodillas del castaño. Tai echó su cabeza para atrás, recargándola en el respaldo del sofá también algo adormilado.

Entonces su celular sonó, Tai soltó una maldición por ser molestado y revisó el teléfono. Era sólo un mensaje de texto, de Summer.

"Sé que eres olvidadizo, recuerda hoy a las ocho en mi casa."

Y si que lo era, lo había olvidado por completo.

Sora estaba profundamente dormida, asi que la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama de su habitación. Se cambió y partió hacia casa de Summer.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Un dolor agudo despertó a Sora, miró el reloj en el buró que marcaban las 10:15 apenas.

Lo último que recordaba era a Tai acariciándole la cabellera, en la sala. Se sentó con las piernas a un lado de la cama y el dolor volvió a ella, justo en su vientre. Se puso de pie y sintió su entrepierna algo húmeda, así que se dirigió al baño.

Estaba sangrando.

La desesperación se apoderó de ella, volvió al cuarto pero el dolor ahora se le había extendido hasta las piernas, haciéndole muy difícil mantenerse de pie. Las lágrimas de ansiedad ya se habían hecho presentes en los ojos de la pelirroja. Tomo el teléfono y llamó al 911 pidiendo una ambulancia.

* * *

... CHANCHANCHAN!

Bueno este cap puede que les haya resultado algo tedioso, pero quise poner a Sora y Tai en una situación de "No somos nada pero nos tratamos como esposos, pero no nos damos cuenta porque somos idiotas." n_n aunque ambos ya empiezan a necesitarse, y así (8). Summer es una urgida, cof cof. XDDDD

Por ciertooooooooo, el capi que viene estará inteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenso, já, mejor me callo porque luego se me sala XD.

Aquí en México ya son las 03:36 am y si me descubren en la pc me matan, y si me matan no podré actualizar :3 asi que me retiro, no sin antes agradecer sus bellos reviews n_n de verdad los aprecio mucho. Ivymon, Zulema , Lauchita (yo también estoy muerta de sueño XD).

Un abrazo y un saludo desde la tierra de los tacos y la imposicion (lo sieeento, andamos metidos en problemas politicos sociales y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza ): ando muy triste por eso.)

Sayooooooooooooooooooooo! n_n


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :3

Vengo con la actualización semanal, como Dios manda(?). Capítulo larguito para que se entretengan y como soy una chica de pocas palabras les dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y prueba de eso es el feito sorato. Si me perteneciera hubiera acabado en Taiora. ¡TAIORA HE DICHO!

* * *

**TRES.**

**Capítulo 5. Desilusión/Decisión.**

Le ardía la espalda, recordó de inmediato cuando tuvo que dormir en el aeropuerto pero esta vez el dolor era peor. Además, la cabeza le ardía y los ojos, y los oídos, y en realidad todo... Sí, le dolía todo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando constantemente pues la luz blanca era muy intensa. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien, reconoció lo que debía ser el cuarto de algún hospital. Entonces flashazos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior llegaron a ella.

Estaba sangrando, llamó a la ambulancia y mientras llamaba a Tai todo simplemente se volvió negro... Levantó la sabana que la cubría y vio su vientre, aunque realmente aun no había crecido y así no podría saber si seguía encinta o no. Ella esperaba que no, por el bien de aquel bebé y ella.

Aún así unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, apenas estaba empezando a sentir algo por aquel bebé; específicamente desde que se había encontrado con Tai. Otras lágrimas fueron de rabia, si no hubiese sido tan tonta como para haber caído en las manos de aquel rubio cuyo nombre no quería ni pensar. Si ella tal vez... Esto no hubiese pasado.

La puerta se abrió y se encontró con un ojeroso Tai, que llegaba con un café en la mano. Al encontrarla llorando el castaño corrió a ella.

— ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó urgido.

Sora intensificó su llanto pues seguramente Tai se había enterado de su situación, se sentía tan avergonzada. Y la pregunta del castaño le había hecho llorar aún más.

Tai sacó sus propias conclusiones y decidió comunicarle el parte médico.

—Calma Sora, el bebé esta bien.- Ella calló al instante, aun hipeaba pero Tai decidió continuar. —Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, no puedes hacer esfuerzos. Te mandaron reposo completo y eso significa no mover muebles por todo el apartamento. Estoy casi seguro que ese fue el detonante. – Puso una mano en su barbilla en pose pensativa. —Debería llamarle al doctor a que venga a checarte ahora que has despertado.-

Tai apenas se iba a levantar de la silla donde se había sentado para explicarle las cosas a Sora cuando ella le detuvo por la muñeca. Tai realmente no quería mirarla, por alguna razón le dolía. Finalmente posó sus ojos en el rostro de Sora que pareciese se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento, de nuevo.

— ¿Estas enojado?- preguntó la pelirroja con voz casi inaudible.

Tai no sabía que responder. ¿Lo estaba? Parte de el pues le hubiese gustado que Sora hubiese tenido la consideración de contarle acerca de esto, después de todo el le había abierto las puertas de su casa, se sentía incluso engañado. Le enojaba también el hecho de que Sora hubiese puesto su vida, y la de aquél bebé, en riesgo. Y también le hacía hervir la sangre que Sora estuviese embarazada de algún imbécil que el no conociera.

Y también sentía mucha decepción, jamás pensó que Sora hubiese podido ser tan descuidada.

Tai había tardado un rato en responder, que para Sora fue una afirmación a su pregunta pues el que calla, otorga. Le soltó la muñeca y bajó la cabeza para echarse a llorar en cuanto el castaño saliese a buscar el doctor.

Tai decidió que sería mejor hablar de lo que fuese que el opinaba o sentía más tarde. Emprendió de nuevo el camino interrumpido y salió a buscar al Ginecólogo que los había atendido.

Minutos después regresó con un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años, canoso y con mirada pétrea. Anotó en su tableta algunos datos de las maquinas que rodeaban a Sora y después se giró hacia ella, Tai solo se recargó en la pared.

—Señora Yagami.- empezó el doctor, llamándola por el apellido de Tai. — Necesito que me conteste algunas preguntas que su marido no supo responderme.- dijo con voz severa.

La pelirroja solo asistió asustada y nerviosa.

— ¿Cuantas citas con algún ginecólogo ha tenido en los cuatro meses y medio de embarazo?-

Sora se sentía horrible. —Una.-

El doctor negaba con la cabeza mientras anotaba el dato en el expediente y lanzaba miradas duras a ambos muchachos.

— ¿Es su primer embarazo?-

—Sí.- contestó quedamente, el doctor asintió.

—Bien, escuche. Este feto ya ha alcanzado como dije las dieciocho semanas aproximadamente, así que puede ser un producto exitoso solamente sí guarda reposo absoluto.- al decir eso miro a Tai, quien solo asintió.

—Le mandaremos vitaminas también así que siga el tratamiento. Ya no hay razón que siga aquí así que puede ir a tramitar la alta.- dicho esto de nuevo especificó lo de reposo absoluto, desconecto el suero ya vacio y salió del cuarto.

Tai seguía recargado en la pared, viendo hacia la ventana en lugar de a Sora. Después checó su reloj y bufó, era inútil ir a trabajar a estas horas.

—Iré a firmar los papeles. ¿Puedes vestirte?- Tai le entregó algo de ropa en una bolsa que guardó bajo la cama. Y salió de la habitación.

Sora aún llorosa sacó la ropa que yacía en esa mediana bolsa café, parecía ser ropa nueva, y empezó a vestirse.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

El camino del hospital al apartamento había sido muy incomodo. Tai seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a la pelirroja, quien tampoco lo veía a el pues se moría de vergüenza.

Llegaron al edificio y Nial saludo a Sora deseándole pronta recuperación, tomaron el elevador y llegaron a casa. Apenas Tai abrió la puerta la pelirroja se dirigió al baño y se encerró. El castaño no le dio importancia hasta después de que se percató que Sora no había salido después de media hora. Se acercó a la puerta y entonces pudo escuchar los sollozos de la pelirroja.

No la molestaría.

Se puso a hacer la cena mientras por su mente pasaban recuerdos de los vómitos matutinos, de los antojos, de que Sora siempre estuviese cansada y con ganas de dormir. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era tan obvio y al parecer el era muy estúpido.

Sora, mientras tanto en el baño, lloraba sin parar. Había decidido desde el taxi que los había recogido en el hospital que saldría de la vida de Tai, simplemente le daba tanta vergüenza estar frente a el.  
El que supo decidir correctamente, que se volvió un hombre de bien y exitoso... y de pronto ella venía embarazada de un tipo que solo la había usado, a arruinarle la existencia al castaño. Había ya abusado más de la cuenta de la bondad de Tai que ya era algo imposible seguir allí. Le mandaría dinero para pagar lo del hospital y sus demás atenciones; encontraría otro trabajo y otro lugar.

Sora seguía planeando su vida y lamentándose de la pasada cuando Tai tocó la puerta.

—La cena esta servida. Sal por favor, necesitas comer.- llamó Tai, pero Sora ignoró a su rugiente estómago y siguió con sus lamentos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tai se había cansado de llamarla, comió solo y decidió salir a caminar para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Sora al escuchar que el se había ido, salió del baño directo a recoger sus cosas de la habitación del castaño. Ya habiendo empacado todo se sentó a cenar lo que Tai le había guardado, quería irse antes que el llegase pero sabía que al menos debía decirle cara a cara que se iba, se lo debía.

Sin embargo esperó y esperó pero cuando se dio cuenta pasaban ya de la medianoche y Tai no aparecía.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Osaka, Japón**.

Estaba vivo, y el deseaba que no hubiese sobrevivido. Tenía ya poco de un mes en el hospital, tenía aun severas fracturas que le impedían moverse. Su padre y su hermano, que vivían en Odaiba, estaban tramitando su traslado hacia aquella ciudad al otro lado de la puerta, mientras una chica castaña se había quedado con el. El había entendido que era la novia de su hermano Takeru, algo Yagami. Y pues así esa chica Yagami y el habitaban aquel cuarto con aura incomoda, pues realmente no se conocían.

La castaña lo miró con ojos brillantes, despedían una luz potente aquellos ojos.

— ¿Necesitas algo?– preguntó ella amable.

—Un brazo nuevo tal vez.- dijo el de manera sarcástica para aligerar el ambiente. — O puedes contarme del mundo exterior, ¿Que hay de nuevo con la vida?- pregunto el.

La chica puso pose pensativa por un momento, pero nada se le ocurría y lo demostró levantando los hombros; entonces pareció haber tenido una idea que la hizo salir momentáneamente de la habitación y al volver traía con ella un periódico.

—¿Quieres saber de deportes? Eres hombre después de todo.- Ishida simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez algo de música.- pidió Matt.

Hikari buscó la sección musical y al encontrarla empezó a narrarle al rubio, quien la miraba embobado.

Su hermano menor si que tenía buen gusto.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Sora estaba dormida sobre el sofá cama cuando Tai llegó, vaciló en despertarla para llevarla a la cama y al agacharse para cargarla en brazos acercó su rostro al de ella y suspiró al verla tan... decaída. Se supone que iba a ser mamá pero Sora no parecía estar muy feliz con eso. ¿Y como no? Tendría al bebé ella sola, había escapado de Kouji y ahora entendía porque se sentía avergonzada de volver a Odaiba. Su madre siendo tan conservadora jamás le hubiese perdonado tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y mucho menos sola.

Entonces lo entendió, Sora solo lo tenía a el en este momento. Se había solo preocupado por lo que el sentía que había olvidado que Sora seguro la había pasado mucho peor.

Se lo prometió, ayudaría a Sora con todo lo que el pudiera. Así lo había hecho hoy a pesar de estar enojado, rió para el cuando recordó la expresión de Sora al haber sido llamada Yagami por el doctor.

Acarició sus cabellos naranjas que estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor, era una noche calurosa así que mejor la llevaba a la habitación donde podía poner el aire acondicionado.

La cargó y ella entre sueños se aferró a su camisa. La depositó en la cama y desenredo los dedos de la pelirroja de su ropa, la cubrió y prendió el aire.

Estaba por salir cuando escuchó su voz a sus espaldas —Tai.- llamó Sora. El castaño volteó y la vio sentada en la cama, tallándose los ojos.

—Shh. Vuelve a dormir.- mandó el. —Estaré en la sala.-

El castaño salió de la habitación y preparo el sofá cama, se tendió mientras buscaba algo entretenido en la televisión.

Llevaba ya un par de horas viendo un show de comedia cuando decidió ir a ver a Sora, entró al cuarto y ella dormía plácidamente. Entonces vislumbró en una equina la maleta de la pelirroja.

Había sido tan duro con ella que incluso pensaba marcharse. No lo permitiría.

Desempacó las cosas de Sora, y las acomodó en los cajones del closet. Guardó la valija bajo la cama y se sentó en la cama totalmente agotado. Estaba exhausto pues había sido un día muy tenso.

Entonces sintió como el edredón de la cama se movía, volteó hacia Sora que lo miraba mientras abría espacio para que el se metiera en la cama.

Y sin pensarlo, así lo hizo. Se acostó junto a ella.

—Aquí hay aire acondicionado, allá en la sala te debes estar hirviendo.- comentó Sora susurrando.

—Y tú deberías estar dormida.- regaño el castaño.

Sus caras estaban muy próximas, ambos estaban sobre sus costados para así poder quedar frente a frente mientras hablaban.

—Tú me has despertado.- reprendió Sora. — ¿Qué hacías con mis cosas? – preguntó.

—Las ponía en su lugar. – simplemente contestó Tai. Y continuó — No quiero que te vayas. Yo... yo se que te hice sentir mal y lo lamento. – Sora hizo ademán en hablar pero Tai le indico que aún no terminaba de hablar al poner su dedo sobre los labios de la pelirroja. — Te prometo que te cuidaré. Recuerdo que te lo prometí desde que éramos unos niños, que yo siempre te cuidaría. – recordó el castaño. — Y cumpliré esa promesa, así que por favor quédate. –

Ahora que era su turno de hablar, Sora calló. ¿Qué podía decir a aquellas hermosas palabras?

—Pero... yo... – apenas podía articular palabras.

—Solamente tengo algo que pedirte.- Sora calló y tragó saliva temerosa. — Necesito que me lo digas todo.- requirió Tai.

Justamente lo que Sora no quería... pero se lo debía. Tenía que sacar valor de alguna parte, y entonces lo encontró, ese valor flameante bailando en el brillo de los ojos de Tai. El era su valor.

—El padre del bebé no es Kouji. – Tai no supo si suspirar de alivió o tensarse más. — Ya tenía unos años separada de él. Vivía en Osaka y trabajaba como asistente de una agencia de publicidad. Le conocí a el cuando fuimos al Fuji Tv Osaka. Tuvimos un par de citas y pues... pasó. Días después me entere que el se la pasaba flirteando con toda mujer que le pasase por las narices, que tan solo había sido uno de sus miles de caprichos cumplidos.- de pronto paró, pero solo para agarrar aire y continuar. — Un mes después, la regla no llegó y pues... me enteré que estaba embarazada.- concluyó.

A Tai le hervía la sangre y le pitaban los oídos.

— ¿Le dijiste que estabas encinta?- preguntó lo mas calmado que podía.

—Sí.- contestó Sora. —Pero no aceptó que fuese suyo, dijo que bien pude haberme acostado con otros tipos.

—Maldito imbécil.- masculló Tai entre dientes. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

—Yamato Ishida.-

Y Tai juró algún día ir por aquel Yamato Ishida hasta Osaka y darle la paliza de su vida, aquél nombre quedaría grabado en su memoria hasta haberlo encontrado.

El silencio se apodero entre ambos, Tai tenía cara de asesino y Sora bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

Entonces Tai salió de sus pensamientos, vio a Sora y le levanto la barbilla para poder observarla mejor.

—Yo te cuidaré. – de nuevo prometió y entonces una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. —Seré Tío.-

A esto Sora no pudo evitar reír, y entonces recordó algo curioso que había pasado en el hospital.

— ¿Por qué el doctor me llamó señora Yagami?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

— Porqué te puse como mi esposa para que pudieras usar el seguro médico, si no el hospital hubiese costado una fortuna. – confesó divertido. Sora puso cara de espantada, pues estaba segura que eso no era legal. Tai rió de nuevo. —Tranquila, tengo contactos. Y también tengo sueño, vamos a dormir.-

Sora asintió y volteo su cuerpo al lado contrario de Tai. Se estaba empezando a quedar dormida de nuevo cuando sintió los brazos de Tai encima de su cintura.

Se sentía bien.

* * *

Awww :3

Jajaja fui super maricona al final, n_n ¿Les gustó? Me sentí algo presionada pues se ue talvez muchos esperaban este capitulo, el temeroso capitulo donde tai se entera de todo el rollo.

La verdad no tengo comentarios finales, excepto que Matt parece no aprender la lección. Puse ese pequeño relleno para las que no podían dormir pensando en el rubio ¿Estaria vivo? ¿Estaria muerto? ¿Estaria completo? jajajaja pues ahora ya saben.

y como nota de algo del disclaimer, hay algunos fics soratistas (sobre todo los de marin-ishida) que son asombrosos y pues un abrazo a todas las soratistas del foro y que gane el mejor hombre(?) e_e XD

Y pues una vez mas agradezco MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO sus reviews, me animan los días cada que los leo.

Y pues las invito a que dejen su opinion o preguntas o sugerencias para el cap y la historia en sí.

:D un gran abrazo.

SAYOOOOOOOOOOO n_n


	6. Chapter 6

HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII

Ya llegué a publicar el capitulo correspondiente de la semanilla. Voy a ser breve (como siempre haha) porque estoy muerta de sueño. (COMO SIEMPRE HAHAHAHA)

Disfruten de la lectura y recuerden queeeeeeeeeeeee:

Digimon no me pertenece :(

* * *

**TRES.**

**Capítulo 6. Señales.**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que el embarazo de Sora salió a la luz. La hermana menor de Tai, Hikari, se había enterado y planeaba a irlos a visitar muy pronto, por lo que el castaño y Sora estaban muy emocionados por su visita.

Al decir de la relación de aquellos dos era algo extraña para los ojos de cualquier persona: Eran dos amigos de la infancia que se habían reencontrado, que vivían juntos y que ella esperaba un bebé de un hombre que nunca mencionaba. Y lo más extraño que a todos les parecía es que Tai parecía el padre de aquella criatura.  
Al momento que el doctor le dictó reposo absoluto a Sora, Tai llamó a la cafetería donde ella laboraba para avisarles que no podría presentarse más; cuando Sora se enteró de aquello tuvo un pequeño ataque de nervios pues si ella no trabajaba ¿Cómo se supone que pagaría las medicinas, las consultas, el parto?  
Y de la nada Tai levantó los hombros y dijo que él se haría cargo, y así fue. Todas las consultas con el ginecólogo amargado de planta en el hospital habían corrido por su cuenta, incluso una noche llegó al apartamento con un par de bolsas departamentales repletas de ropa de bebé color azul.

****Flashback****

—¡Oh por Dios, Tai!- gritó Sora mientras sacaba una a una las prendas azules de las bolsas.

—Lindas ¿No? Oh, vi una cuna hermosa color blanco que después se convierte en cama para cuando el niño crezca. ¡Es una cuna que se hace cama Sora! Jeje, es increíble.- contesto Tai mientras se servía un poco de la cena que Sora había preparado.

—Pero... ¡PERO TODO ES AZUL! ¿Y que pasa si no es niño? ¿Y que pasa si... UNA CUNA QUE SE HACE CAMA?- finalmente cayó Sora.

—Así es! Iremos a verla después de la cita con el Dr. Geller mañana. – Sora solo asintió a aquello. —Te ha quedado estupenda la cena.-

—Más te vale que sea niño.- acotó la pelirroja.

**** FIN DE FLASHBACK****

Sí, para cualquiera que los viese mientras pasean por las tiendas, mientras llegan al hospital donde ven a su doctor, mientras salen a cenar cada miercoles al puesto de cocina japonesa atendido por japoneses reales a atacarse de comida; sólo había una explicación: una tipica pareja extranjera-neoyorkina esperando a su bebé.

Porque eso es lo que parecían ser, y ambos lo sabían; sólo que no sabían que lo sabían.

Y regresando al día presente, era esa típica mañana de semana laboral. Dónde un apurado remolino castaño daba vueltas por todo el apartamento.

—¡Sora¡ ¿Has visto mi corbata?

—¡Sora! ¿Has visto mi cinturon?

—¡Sora¡ ¿Has visto mi maletin?

—¡Sora!...-

— ¡¿que Que QUE?! -

— Te quiero gordita, y a ti también bebé sin nombre. Debemos hacer algo al respecto. - se quejó Tai.

—Buscare en internet, ya vete que se te hace tarde.- Sora le da un tierno beso en la mejilla. —También te quiero pero no vuelvas a decirme gorda o pondré purgante en tu almuerzo.-

—¡Adios Sora!– salió corriendo por su vida.

Y eso era todas las mañanas... Después de aquel espectáculo para los vecinos del edificio que escuchaban todo el griterío, Sora se dedicaba a velar por su amado hogar: acomodar todo lo que Tai tiró debido a su locura matutina, limpiar un poco y cocinar.

**P.O.V Yagami Taichi.**

Sora es muy graciosa, aunque presiento que si sigo diciéndole gordita sufriré de purga muy pronto.  
No le he dicho a Sora, pero tuve que cancelar el servicio de chofer para ahorrar dinero, por lo que ahora me voy al trabajo en metro.  
No me quejo, inclusive llego más rápido, aunque extraño a mi ex-chofer pues contaba historias muy divertidas de su familia.  
Las puertas se abren, aún faltan varías estaciones más para llegar a mi destino, pero una señora embarazada entra y ya no hay sillas. Me levanto para ceder mi lugar y al momento que ella se sienta y me sonríe veo en su dedo anular brillar un par de anillos: uno de compromiso y otro de matrimonio.  
Le sonrió de vuelta.  
Esa debería ser Sora, tener a su bebé con el hombre que ella eligió para casarse y así ser el principio de una familia. Papá siempre decía que al momento de traer hijos al mundo debíamos ser responsables, y lo mas sano para un niño es una familia feliz. Lo recuerdo porque me parecío excesivamente cursi en medio de LA platica padre e hijo cuando era un adolescente.  
Y ahora lo entendía, porque yo siempre viví en esa familia feliz, y Sora... Su caso era algo diferente: sus padres estaban casados pero vivian separados una gran parte del año pues el padre de Sora era profesor en la universidad de Kyoto. La madre de sora, originaria de la misma ciudad, se rehusaba a abandonar la escuela y tienda de Ikebana que había fundado en Odaiba; por lo que la Sra. Toshiko decidió quedarse junto con su única hija.

Y ahora Sora tendría un bebé, también sin el padre. Aunque el sr. Takenouchi siempre estuvo al tanto de su hija... No como aquel malnacido de Ishida, recuerdo que googlee su nombre, busque fotos y las colgue en mi puerta de la oficina para jugar dardos.  
¿Por qué Sora escogió a esos patanes? Primero Kouji y luego Ishida...  
Yo por el contrario en mi juventud no tuve ojos más que para Sora, y cuando ella se fue pasó mucho tiempo para que me fijara en otra. Mi única novia de la universidad, Mimi, con la cual duré dos años; y unas cuantas chicas por allí que no fueron nada serio.  
Sora es la definición perfecta de amor, pero ella al darlo todo tan solo la lastimaron. A veces hay que reservarnos un poco, pues no todas las personas son de fiar.

Sin darme cuenta por estar divagando he llegado a mi parada y casi se me cierran las puertas en mi cara. Veo el reloj digital de la estación y observo que voy media hora temprano, así que me dirijo a la cafetería cercana a Naciones Unidas a pedir un café (duh).

Oh no, ahí esta Summer. No tengo ganas de hablar con ella, ha estado insoportable desde que se entero de lo de Sora. Es verdad que a veces quedamos para cenar o salir a ver una película, e incluso sigue diciendo que soy su novio a pesar que no recuerdo habérselo pedido. En realidad hago muchas cosas de las cuales no me acuerdo después y por eso no dije nada. Ultimamente me pasa más pues siempre estoy pensando en Sora y el bebé.

He pasado directo a la caja a pedir mi café, parece que Summer no me ha visto. Afortunadamente aquí atienden muy rapido y en un dos por tres estoy dispuesto a retirarme con mi hermoso y humeante Latte.  
Antes de cruzar la calle doy un último vistazo a la cafetería y por la ventana observo a Summer besarse con otro tipo del área jurídica de la embajada.

Que bien, un dolor de cabeza menos.

Llego a mi oficina, mi asistente me saluda y me pasa los recados pendientes.

Que empiece el día.

**** Fin del P.O.V Yagami Taichi****

Ah, pero lo que Tai no sabía es que el dolor de cabeza apenas estaría por llegar.

Mientras tanto Sora había decidido salir al mercado, estar ella sola todo el día no era algo que le gustase y además su doctor le había recomendado caminar para mantener fuertes las piernas.  
Llevaba algo de fruta recien traída de los muelles, y se dirigía al puesto de flores donde ya se le había hecho costumbre comprar.  
Extrañaba a su madre y la manera que encontraba de sentirse conectada con ella era por las flores; su madre le insistió tantas veces que pusiese empeño al Ikebana que ella le enseñaba pero Sora no le daba mucha importancia pues preferia salir al parque a practicar futbol soccer con Tai.  
Sin embargo, muchos años después se dio cuenta que sí había puesto atención y desde hacía unos meses ella hacia los arreglos florales que adornaban todo el apartamento, incluso varias vecinas le habían encargado varios.

Saludo a la mujer dulce de edad avanzada que atendia el puesto y compro diversas flores. Sería su última parada del día y regresaría al apartamento pues se había cansado y además tenía que orinar; aquel bebé pensaba que su vejiga era un juguete que podía estrujar a su antojo.

Afortunadamente el mercado no estaba muy lejos del edificio, al llegar vio a Nial ayudarle a un par de mujeres bajar de un taxi, ambas le agradecieron con una sonrisa y la más atrevida de ellas le guiño el ojo.

— Veo que hoy andas con suerte.- mencionó Sora con tono burlesco.

—¡Señorita Sora!- exclamó sorprendido. — Me ha atrapado.-

— Jajaja, le hubieses pedido una cita.- aconsejó la pelirroja.

Nial negó con la cabeza. —No soy ese tipo de persona señorita Sora, además yo tengo a una bella mujer que me espera en casa.- contó

Sora sonrió enternecida por el comentario de su querido portero y amigo.

Platicaron unos minutos más y después la pelirroja decidió subir al apartamento pues se hacia tarde para la hora de la llegada de Tai.

***P.O.V Takenouchi Sora***

Reviso el guisado, y después el reloj. No falta mucho para que Tai llegue a casa y aún no termino con la cena.

Me siento extraña, siento... a veces que vivo con una pareja que con un amigo.

No, siendo sincera conmigo misma tan solo me estoy engañando. Lo acepto, siento algo más por Tai. Estos meses han sido el paraíso, cuando el se preocupa por mi, cuando el duerme a mi lado abrazandome, cuando me mira y me abraza... Siento algo que no había sentido nunca, ni por Kouji.

Al principio dije que era amistad, que era el reencuentro, y muchas excusas más; pero cada día estoy más y más convencida que no es amistad.

Pero tengo miedo, me han lastimado mucho. Se que Tai sería incapaz pero eso mismo pensé de Kouji. Yamato es punto y aparte, con el solo fue atracción inmediata.

Además Tai ha sido maravilloso con el bebé, lo ha aceptado, nos ha ciudado y nos ha mimado. Incluso le compra cosas, piensa en el nombre y todo eso.

¿Será que Tai también esta confundido?...

Observé el guisado, de nuevo. Apagué la estufa y puse la mesa pues en cualquier momento Tai llegaría. Me miré en un pequeño espejo que había en la puerta principal que daba a la cocina y me sonroje pues estaba hecha un desastre.

Estaba decidida desde aquella mañana, yo le diría a Tai mis dudas y preguntas esta noche; y para tal había que vestirme.

Me dirigi al cuarto que compartíamos ya, me puse un vestido color rojo que el me regaló. Me solté el cabello que tenia recogido en una coleta y lo cepille para acomodarlo y me puse un poco de maquillaje. Estaba ya terminando de ponerme el labial cuando escuche las llaves en la cerradura.

Me asomé hacia la sala y vi a Tai suspirar recargado en la puerta, parecía tener un mal día.

Tal vez tenga que posponer esto para otra ocasión.

***FIN DEL P.O.V Takenouchi Sora.***

En efecto, Sora tenía razón. Tai llegaba de un mal día pues Summer le había colmado la paciencia, lo único que el castaño deseaba era cenar y ver a Sora; en ese orden.

Vió la mesa servida pero no a la pelirroja por lo que dejo el hambre de lado y se dirigió a la habitación en silencio, por si estaba dormida, para asegurarse que estuviese bien.

Abrió la puerta y la vio desnuda por la espalda, pues la pelirroja estaba cambiándose del vestido rojo a unos pants y playera más comodos. Tai no se movió de su lugar, pues había quedado estatico de la impresión.

La piel de Sora brillaba con un color perla destellante, las caderas eran anchas y las piernas torneadas. No podía ver más debido a que llevaba puesta ropa interior pero podía darse cuenta que el trasero de Sora era redondito y firme.

Sin quererlo, Tai imaginó mil y un escenas entre el y Sora hasta que.

—¡Oh por Dios Tai!- grito la pelirroja al darse media vuelta y descubrir al castaño. Tenia puestos ya solo una playera. —¡¿Estabas espiándome?!-

El castaño tardo un poco en salir de sus pensamientos y reaccionar.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Perdón!- y como acto reflejo se tapo los ojos y se volteo para ir hacia la sala.

Sora giró los ojos, ¿Para qué se tapaba la vista ya? La había visto.

Lo siguió hasta la mesa donde Tai estaba sirviendo la cena, ya había notado su presencia pero le daba mucha vergüenza verla. Sobre todo después de haberse imaginado todo lo que se imagino; Sora era su amiga y además estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo pudo dejar a su mente ir tan lejos?

—¿Me podrías decir que estas pensando?- preguntó Sora.

El castaño se puso rigido al escucharla y empezó a servir el agua de frutas en vasos tarareando una cancionsilla. Los sirvió en la mesa y al ver a Sora cambió su semblante a uno despreocupado mientras tomaba sus cubiertos.

—¡Gracias por la comida!- y empezó a comer.

La pelirroja de nueva cuenta giró los ojos también empezó a comer.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Odaiba, Japón.**

El silencio en la habitación era interrumpido por los constantes gimoteos y el resorte de la cama.

Dentro de las sabanas se encontraba Hikari extasiada.

Era su quinto encuentro en estos últimos meses, y cada vez el era mejor. La llevaba al paraíso de ida y vuelta. Y de hecho hacía allí iba de nuevo. El gimoteo se volvió más estridente.

Una ultima embestida, y se derramó dentro de ella. Salió al instante y se acostó a un lado, sobre las sabanas que ya le conocían.

—Ha sido maravilloso Yamato.- elogió Hikari. El rubio le sonrió y cerró los ojos a su lado. La castaña alcanzó el teléfono celular sobre la comoda a lado de la cama y soltó un bufido.

—Tengo que irme, Takeru me espera.-

Yamato abrió los ojos para verla vestirse, para verla irse y disimular con su hermano menor.

Le gustaba esa chica, le gustaba tal vez demasiado.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Nueva York.**

Tai y Sora después de cenar continuaron su ritual diario al irse a aplastar al gran sofá a ver comedias americanas. Era un capitulo especial donde los mejores amigos se confesaban sus sentimientos.

A Sora se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ella estaba encima de Tai acostada mientras el castaño le acariciaba el cabello. Como siempre.

Sora decidió no titubear más, pues ser cobarde nunca era su estilo.

Inhaló fuertemente y decidió hablar.

—¿Tai?- llamó.

—¿Eh?- contestó el, pues estaba poniéndole atención a la tele. Sora decidió que sería mejor apagarla asi que tomo el control remoto y lo hizo. —¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tai.

—Que quiero hablar contigo, y no me haces caso por ver la televisión.- se quejo la pelirroja.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Sora?-

Demonios, se había armado de valor pero ahora ya no encontraba las palabras. Titubeo ante la mirada del castaño que la observaba cada vez mas contrariado.

—Te quiero.- dijo Sora rápidamente.

—Yo también Sorita. Pero dime que sucede que me estas poniendo de nervios.-

¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle su confusión?

Con un acto.

Y le besó.

Tai no atinó ni a cerrar los ojos, ni a estrecharla en sus brazos pues fue un beso de apenas unos segundos; como si fuesen niños robando su primer beso.

-Sora...- empezaba el pero fue interrumpido.

—Te quiero Tai.- repitió la pelirroja. —Creo que me he enamorado de ti.-

Tai sonrió, la abrazó contra el. El también la quería pero... había tantas cosas de por medio. Sintio miedo, pavor y pánico pues Sora esperaba una respuesta y el necesitaba una señal que le hiciera tomar una decisión. De pronto percibió un golpeteo suave que venia del mismo vientre de Sora.

Ambos se separaron y observaron la panzita de sora que se movia de formas extrañas.

-¡Esta pateando!- avisó Sora de lo obvio. -¡Mira, esta moviéndose!-

Tai entonces encontró su señal, la aprobación de aquel bebé.

Puso la mano en el vientre, y besó a Sora.

* * *

Pueeeeeeeees ¿Les gusto?

Intente ser algo comica al principio, creo que no funciono XD y pues como de costumbre me puse cursi al final :3

de aqui en adelante habrá más momentos Taiora :) pues estos tortolitos por fin se dijeron que onda :333. Y como ven yamakari/takari traicionero (8) De summer hablaremos en el cap siguiente asi que pendientes!

Y como dije al principio, muero de sueño asi que me voy no sin antes agradecerles de nuevo los reviews y los comentarios y los favorites y los followwws ! De verdad que me inspiran a seguir con el proyecto!

**MIL GRACIAS!**

un abrazo a todos n_n

sayooo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Aquí puntualísima a subir un cápitulo más de esta historia. Debo empezar diciendo que me alegra mucho tener la inspiración para poder actualizarles cada semana y ver que tiene una buena aceptación. Muchas gracias por esto, siendo sincera ya tenia una como linea de tiempo, pero mientras mas avanzo mas cosas se me ocurren y al principio dije que seria un fic cortito ahora no tengo idea que tanto vaya a seguir. En fin, dejemos el bla bla bla para las notas finales.

Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero el futuro hijo de Sora es mio! Y nadie me lo puede quitar! Muajajajajaja!

* * *

**Tres.**

**Capítulo 7: Llegada.**

Aeropuerto Internacional Narita.

Tokyo, Japón

—Te voy a extrañar estas semanas Kari.-

La mencionada se revolvió incomoda en su asiento, junto al rubio que le decia que le extrañaría.

Justo en un rato tomaría un avión con destino a Nueva York, donde desde hacía cinco años vivía su hermano mayor.

—Yo también Takeru.- atinó a responder cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo sin contestarle.

Takeru la vio con semblante confuso, tragó saliva y agarro valor de lo mas profundo de su ser para hacer una pregunta que le ponía los pelos de punta desde hacía semanas.

—Hikari.- llamó, ella volteó. —¿Qué sucede? Hace tiempo que te siento diferente.

Un mini-paro cardíaco sacudio a la castaña, abrió los ojos sorprendida pero trato de calmarse. Takeru se dio cuenta de aquel mar de expresiones pero prefirió esperar a que la misma castaña le dijese cual era el problema.

Porque le diría... ¿No? Es decir, llevaban ya años de novios; había confianza para decirse si algo les molestaba.

—No me pasa nada T.K No necesitas preocuparte tanto.- respondió Kari.

La llamada a abordar el vuelo 0410 resonó por toda la sala de espera. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos en automático, takeru cogió el equipaje de mano de Kari y la llevó al mostrador donde enseñaba su boleto y pasaporte.

Hikari se despidió de el con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Y al verla abordar Takeru sintió que ella se había a ido para siempre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Nueva York, USA.

Aaah, otro día en la gran manzana.

Si, era otro día como los de siempre, excepto que hoy por la noche su hermana llegaría a visitarlos por un par de semanas.

Por tal suceso, Sora había decidido que aquella mañana de sábado que fue hecha para descansar de la jornada laboral, fuese para mover y decorar todo el apartamento. Como la pelirroja tenía estrictamente prohibido cargas cosas pesadas, ella solamente estaba sentada dándole instrucciones a Tai de donde debería posicionar los muebles.

—Sora, no puedo mover el sofá si tu estas sentada en el.- se quejó el castaño mientras empujaba el mueble sin resultado.

—¿Me estas llamando gorda?– preguntó Sora en modo defensivo.

—¡No Sora! ¡De ninguna manera! Solo estas llena de amor.- trato de componer. Sin éxito debo decir.

Sora se levanto del sofá con mirada severa, se vengaría.

—Ponlo por allí.-

—No, mejor llevalo hacía alla.-

—Dale vuelta a la izquierda.-

—¡A mi otra izquierda!-

—Ahora voltealo viendo hacia la ventana... ¡Sí, ahi esta perfecto!-

Tai dio un rapido vistazo al apartamento y frunció el ceño.

—¡Aquí estaba originalmente!– reclamó

—Es mi venganza por llamarme gorda.- respondió la pelirroja con rostro burlón, mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en el sofá.

Tai también rio junto con ella y se acerco a ella.

—Aaaah, con que sí.- dijo amenzanate.

Y la beso, la seguía besando mientras la iba recostando en el sofa con cuidado de no aplastarla ni a ella ni a la panzita que albergaba el bebé.

Se separó de ella solo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Te quiero Sora.- susurró a centímetros del rostro de ella, que solo cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Y yo a tí Tai.- contestó mientras acariciaba el rostro del castaño con su mano.— Pero quítate de encima que aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer.- remató.

Tai se quitó a regañadientes pero solo se sentó con los brazos cruzados y haciendo cara de berrinche.

—Tengo hambre, no hemos almorzado.-

La pelirroja iba a protestar pero su abultada panzita la interrumpió con un rugido feroz... Ella también tenía hambre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¿¡Pero como se atrevía?!

Ella que le dio su tiempo y espacio y cariño... Todo para que la dejara en ridículo frente a toda la oficina.

De todos los que la pretendían ella se fijo en Yagami porque estaba segura que sería designado como el siguiente embajador, tenía una carrera exitosa, y era rico y guapo.

Y también un idiota. Miren que cambiarla... A ELLA, por aquella chica sin sentido de nada.

Ella que era exitosa, hermosa y que todos darían un ojo de la cara para estar con ella... Aunque eso sería raro.

Pero Yagami prefirió a esa tipa que para terminar de ser peor estaba embarazada de quien sabe que hombre.

Era una humillación, no lo podía permitir.

Dejó el trago que se estaba bebiendo en la mesilla central de la sala, se colocó sus tacones que estaban a lado de la puerta, tomó su bolso junto con su abrigo y salió del apartamento.

Después del viaje de diez minutos en taxi llegó al edificio donde sabía vivía Yagami junto con aquella mujer.

Nial se acercó para atenderla pero ella pasó de el furiosa como un huracán directo al elevador cuyo botón casi rompia de tan fuerte que lo presionaba.

—Señorita, tiene que registrarse.- le dijo Nial al alcanzarla pero ella le miro con ojos que escupian fuego, la puerta del elevador se abrio y se metio sin decir nada; dejando a un temeroso Nial.

Pero nuestro inteligente portero la reconoció como una de las compañera de oficina del señor Yagami, así que fue directo a su estación para avisarle al castaño que la tercera guerra mundial se llevaría acabo en su apartamento.

Summer llegó al piso de Tai, buscó el número en la puerta y al dar con el fue a pasos pesados hacia alla.

—Tai, Nial te habla por el interfon.- avisó Sora que sostenía dicho aparato.

El castaño se paro de la mesa donde comia su segundo plato y tomo el telefono aun masticando su ultimo bocado.

Sora iba dispuesta a seguir con su arreglo floral especialmente hecho para Kari cuando la puerta sonó. Rodó los ojos pues de pronto a todo mundo se le ocurria molestarla.

Giraba la perilla cuando Tai la detuvo de la muñeca. Sora lo miró contrariada pero el castaño le hizo una seña de que esperara.

—... No te preocupes Nial, no es tu culpa... No, no es que así es ella no tienes porque preocuparte. Yo me encargo... Claro, bye.- colgó, miro a Sora aun sin soltarla. — Es Summer.- a la pelirroja se le revolvió el estómago. — Quedate aquí dentro, yo saldré a hablar con ella.- Sora asistió, quito la mano de la perilla y las cruzó en su pecho.

— No tardes.- sentenció y se fue de nuevo a ocuparse de su arreglo.

Tai se pasó la mano por su cabello de manera nerviosa. Discutir con aquella mujer no era fácil...

Abrio la puerta lo necesario para salir el pero Summer en cuanto vio que abría se empujo hacia adentro del apartamento.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto Tai mientras trataba de impedir que entrara.

—¡Quítate de en medio!- y entro al apartamento yendo directamente hacia Sora que la veía desde donde estaba haciendo su florero.

—¡Summer, no puedes meterte así a mi casa!- gritó el castaño.

—¡Tu callate! ¿Crees que puedes humillarme y salirte con la tuya así de fácil? ¡Pues no! - le contestó a Tai y luego se dirigió hacia Sora. — Y tu, ¿Crees que no se lo que haces? Vienes de la nada a vivir aquí, con un bebé de quien sabe quien. ¡No es culpa de Tai que seas una cualquiera! Eres una vividora que solo se esta aprovechando de el.–

— Fuera de mi casa.- simplemente respondió Sora con voz tranquila y regresó a su arreglo.

La indeferencia de Sora tan sólo enojó más a Summer quien fue hacia ella, le arrebató el florero y lo tiro al piso quebrándolo y pisoteando las flores.

Tai quedó boquiabierto, pues nadie mejor que el sabía que no había que meterse con las cosas de la pelirroja, quien veia los añicos que Summer pisoteaba con puños cerrados.

Levantó la vista y la posicionó sobre la cabeza de la americana, no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo por los cabellos, la arrastró hacia la puerta que Tai ya había abierto mientras ella se retorcía y la sacó sin decir una palabra.

Tai la miró un momento antes de salir también y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Summer estaba en el pasillo viendolo mientras sollozaba.

Tai la miró severamente, pues a pesar que vino a hacer una escena todavía se ponía a llorar.

— ¿Estas loca acaso?- preguntó lo mas sereno que podía. — ¡Sora esta embarazada! ¡No puedes venir a pelearte con una embarazada!-

— Pues estar embarazada no le impidió tratarme como lo hizo y tu no hiciste nada!– reclamó ella mientras desenredaba su cabellera con sus dedos.

Tai se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola. —¡¿Por qué habría de defenderte cuando entraste a mi casa sin permiso y a gritar?!.– la soltó, ella se sobó uno de los brazos. — Es la última vez que te voy a aclarar esto, tu y yo no somos nada. Y si, ahora estoy con Sora así que déjame en paz. –

Summer se fue encima de Tai con golpes por sin ningun lado hasta que el castaño le logro sostener las muñecas.

—¡Ya! ¡Es suficiente! ¿Cómo puedes venir a reclamarme cuando te besaste en la cafetería con el chico nuevo del área legal? ¡No tienes vergüenza! – sentenció

Summer palideció, ¿Tai los habría visto? ¡Pero si ella fue muy cuidadosa! Era algo improbable, lo mas seguro es que algún chismoso de la oficina le contó. Lo mejor era fingir demencia, además puede que solo estuviera con Sora por despecho. Esta era su oportunidad de oro.

— ¡Es una mentira! ¡Eso jamás pasó! – gritó. —Yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo como eso Tai, no creas lo que personas que nos envidian te dicen. Yo te quie..- fue interrumpida.

—¡YO TE VI! ¡Nadie me dijo, yo te vi! Aparte de todo eres una mentirosa, vete ya por favor o llamaré a la policia.– avisó.

Summer lo miraba echando fuego por los ojos mientras Tai seguía sosteniendole las muñecas, se soltó del agarre, cogió su bolso del piso y se fue.

Tai suspiró al verla irse, volteó a la izquierda y vio como su vecina se asomaba por la puerta. Summer había hecho un escándalo de lo más vergonzoso.

Entro al apartamento y se encontro con Sora tratando de agacharse para recoger el desastre que dejo Summer.

—¿Que haces? Deja eso ahí, yo lo haré.- le quito la escoba y el recogedor y el junto todas las flores destrozadas y los vidrios del jarrón.

Sora no había dicho ni una palabra, tan solo miraba a Tai recargada en la mesa.

—Ya se fue.- avisó Tai. Tiro la basura en el bote de la cocina y fue a abrazar a Sora que seguía muda. — ¿Estas bien?-

Y de la nada Sora se soltó a llorar en su hombro. Tai solo acariciaba su cabello para confortarla.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bajaba por el túnel junto con los otros cientos de pasajeros, elevaba la mirada buscando a su hermano entre ese mar de gente que también se reencontraban con algún ser querido. Finalmente vio a una pareja castaña/pelirroja tomados de la mano mientras trataban de pasar al area de recepción sin ser aplastados. Eran ellos, Sora y Tai, definitivamente.

—¡Hermano! – gritó Hikari mientras levantaba la mano y la agitaba, Tai la escuchó y volteó en dirección a su voz.

—¡Hikari!- respondió el. La castaña rapidamente se hizo camino entre el tumulto y salto a brazos de su hermano mayor que la elevo en el aire abrazandola.

Sora era testigo del emotivo encuentro. Desde pequeña les tenía un especial cariño, y envidia, a aquella fraternidad de los hermanos yagami. Tai amaba muchísimo a su hermana menor y la cuidaba con mucho esmero. Hikari le correspondía de igual manera, su hermano mayor era su mas grande heroe.

Después del largo abrazo que los dos hermanos se dieron, Hikari se dirigio a Sora.

—Wow.- dijo primeramente. —Te ves hermosa Sora.- y rapidamente fue a abrazarla pero sin estrujarla por obvias razones.

—Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver Hikari.- devolvió el saludo la pelirroja.

Hikari al separarse colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Sora, totalmente emocionada.

—¡Qué emoción! ¿Ya saben que será?- preguntó la castaña.

—No, no se ha mostrado en los ultrasónidos.- respondió Tai. —Chicas mejor plátiquemos al llegar a casa, vamos a tomar un taxi. –

Los tres salieron del aeropuerto después de recoger el equipaje de Hikari y tomaron un taxi, las chicas iban encapsuladas en aquel mundo donde las mujeres van cuando estan embarazadas. Tai se limitaba a escuchar la animada conversación desde el asiento del copiloto mientras intercambiaba algunas opiniones respecto al clima con el conductor.

Llegarón al apartamento donde Sora ya tenía preparada una linda y sencilla cena. Comieron mientras Hikari contaba a Tai todo lo acontecido en Japón en los últimos años. Hablaron sobre los padres de ambos, sobre Takeru, y varios amigos de Tai.

Cuando ya todos hubieron terminado, el castaño recogio los platos de la mesa para depositarlos en el fregadero.

—Sora.- llamó Hikari. —He visto a tu madre.-

La pelirroja enseguida cambió su semblante a uno mas serio, Tai incluso dejo los platos para colocarse atras de ella, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

—¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto con voz cortada.

—Esta muy sola.- empezó. A Sora se le arrugó el corazón. —Esta pensando en cerrar la escuela de Ikebana para irse a Kyoto con tu padre. No quiere que ningún extraño la dirija. –

—¡Pero no puede hacer eso! ¡Esa escuela es su vida!- exclamó Sora algo alterada. Tai le acariciaba los hombros buscando tranquilizarla.

—Deberías llamarla, es mi opinión. - aconsejo Kari. —Tengo su número nuevo.- y le deslizo por la mesa un pedazo de papel doblado en dos que Sora recibio de buena gana, de verdad quería hablar con su madre. No podía creer que pensara en dejar la escuela.

—Ahora la cuestión Kari es si quieres dormir con una gordita que se apropia de toda la cama, o dormir en la sala. El sillón se convierte en cama.- cambió Tai de tema a algo menos agobiante para Sora.

—No quiero causar problemas, tomaré el sofá-cama.– contestó Kari. — Iré a correr ahora que aún hay un poco de luz ¿Algún parque cerca? - preguntó mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

—Central Park esta a dos cuadras de aquí.- avisó Tai. —No hay pierde y esta grándisimo.-

—Si gustas podemos ir contigo.- se ofreció Sora, tras de ella Tai habia puesto una expresión de cansanció. — ¿Verdad, Tai?- volteo ella hacia el castaño.

—Claro.- dijo con sonrisa fingida.

Hikari rió por la expresión de su hermano, le negó la petición a Sora y fue a cambiarse a su ropa deportiva. A los cuantos minutos ya estaba yendose.

—Toma, llevate mi celular por cualquier cosa.- le entrego Tai a su hermana el aparato antes que saliera.

—¡Adios Kari!– gritó Sora desde el sofá donde ya veian ella y Tai sus comedias nocturnas.

La castaña salió del edificio, dio vuelta a la primera esquina y pasando un semáforo un automovil negro se le acercó. Hikari sonrió mientras la puerta se abría desde adentro invitandola a entrar, lo cual hizo.

Dentro estaban las luces tenues y apenas podía verlo, pero no había razón para no reconocerlo.

—Me alegro que hayas podido venir Yamato.-

* * *

¡Oh sí! Yama esta en Nueva York! Quedan preguntas al aire: ¿Se encontraran Yamato y Sora? ¿El bebe es niño o niña? ¿Summer se quedara conforme con lo que paso hoy? ¿Que pretende Yamato con Hikari?

Y muchas otras cosas mas! Jijijijijiji

Bueeeno como decía mas arriba la historia aun va para rato, o al menos hasta que la inspiracion diga que ha sido suficiente. No olviden dejar su opinion respecto a este nuevo capitulo, de verdad que amo leer sus opiniones! Ademas recuerden que tengo forma de ver las estadisticas de cuanta gente entra a ver el fic y que no dejan rr :( porfiiiiis opinen aunque no tengan cuenta no importaaa todo review es bienvenido! Y a todos los que continuamente dejan su review tambien les super duper agradesco :) espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

y pues hoy si me desplaye :P y eso que me muero de cansancio -.- uff.

Pues que tengan una bonita semana :) un gran saludo a todos!

sayooooo!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! mil Mil MIL disculpas por haber tardado dos semanas :( les juro que de pronto la inspiración desapareció y no queria subirles cualquier cosa :( asi que mejor espere hasta poder traerles un cap que me gustara.

espero subir el viernes o el sabado para asi volver a mis habituales dias de actualizacion.

sin mas los dejo con la lectura y tambien respondere a los reviews en las notas finales. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Tres.**

**Capítulo 8: Relaciones.**

Estaban jugueteando en la cama, hacia ya un rato que habían terminado su asunto y estaban satisfechos. Kari sabia que meter a Yamato al apartamento de su hermano era algo muy arriesgado, y por eso le excitaba de sobremanera. No sabía que era pero con Yamato se sentía capaz de hacer cosas arriesgadas y prohibidas. Con el descubrio lo mucho que le gustaba tentar al destino.

Estaban dentro del cuarto de huéspedes que Tai acondiciono para su estadía, un cuarto que usaba para almacenar cosas inservibles, porque tampoco era tan descarada como para meterse con el hermano de su novio en la recamara de su hermano.

Y hablando de Taichi, el mismo de la mano de Sora subian por el elevador hacia el apartamento después de una frustrante cita con el ginecólogo.

En cuanto Hikari, con su oido supersensible, escucho las llaves campanear fuera de la puerta dió un brinco, empezo a recoger toda la ropa del suelo y se vistio con una velocidad sobrehumana.

—Vistete y escondete.- mandó la castaña. Yamato hizo caso sin chistar y decidio ocultarse en el closet, tan cliché.

Kari trato de arreglarse el cabello un poco aunque despues se dio cuenta que no era necesario pues llevaba puestas unas pijamas, podria fingir que apenas se habia levantado. Reviso el reloj: 12:46 pm, parecía creíble.

Salió de la habitación bostezando y estirandose, se encontró con Tai y Sora en la cocina tomando un poco de jugo. Ninguno hablaba.

—Hey chicos.- ambos voltearon y trataron de sonreir. —¿Como les fue con el doctor?-

—Todo bien, es solo que...- fue Tai el que respondió con voz queda.

—El bebé no se muestra, no podemos saber que será.- completo Sora. Alcanzo el brazo de su novio y lo acaricio. —Tai se muere por saber si sera niño o niña.-

Hikari volteo a ver a su hermano y por primera vez en aquel viaje se detuvo a estudiar su rostro. Si, su hermano parecía algo preocupado y ansioso. ¿De verdad le importaba tanto ese bebé? Nunca pensó ver a Tai en la faceta de padre preocupado, aunque siempre fue un hermano sobreprotector era obvio que sería igual de obsesivo con su hijo. El problema es que aquel bebe no era suyo, si no de un extraño cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía, o eso creía Kari.

—No se preocupen, estoy segura que pronto se mostrara.- trato de alentar. Para Sora ese comentario fue suficiente pero Tai aun se veia algo preocupado.—Hermano, te apuesto a que es niña uh digamos ¿50 dolares?- ofreció inocentemente.

—TRATO HECHO.- aulló Yagami mayor. —Oh Kari.- dijo en tono burlón.

—Oh espera, ¿Cuantos Yens son esos 50 dolares?- pregunto alarmada.

—Aproximadamente 3900 ¥— contesto Sora su pregunta mientras mordía una manzana.

—¡¿QUE?! Estas loco, cancelo la apuesta!- grito como posesa. Su hermano mayor reia como si fuese algun maniatico con planes de conquistar el mundo.

—Un trato es un trato hermanita.- y termino la discusión para el pesar de Hikari, quien de pronto recordo a cierto rubio que esperaba impaciente en el closet de su habitación.

—Oye hermano, ¿Regresaras a trabajar?- preguntó.

Tai estaba sirviendose a el y a Sora un cafe, volteo a su hermanita y sonrió —Naturalmente Hikari, aunque me gustaría quedarme aquí con ustedes.- dijo esto ultimo quitandole un mechon de cabello a Sora de la frente, viendola con devocion.

Ahora tendría que deshacerse de Sora para que Yamato pudiese escapar. —¿Y tú que harás hoy Sora?- detras de su espalda puso sus dedos cruzados pidiendo buena suerte.

—Uh ¿Yo? Pues creo que iré al mercado por flores, cierta bruja arruinó mi arreglo florar y no había tenido tiempo de hacer uno nuevo. — dijo con venenosa mencion de Summer. —¿Vienes conmigo?- le ofreció a su cuñada.

Hikari vaciló, su mente pensaba en alguna excusa a la velocidad de la luz, y la encontró.

—Preguntaba porque no me siento muy bien así que me quedare a descansar un poco hoy. Lo siento Sora.- exclamó esperando que ambos no le hiciesen muchas preguntas.

—Uh, yo aún tengo un poco de tiempo antes de irme al trabajo, yo podría acompañarte a la floreria para que no vayas sola y asi dejamos a Kari descansar. ¿Que te parece?- habló Tai.

Sora aceptó gustosa la oferta del castaño, termino su taza de café y tomo su bolso.

—¡Recupérate Kari!- alcanzó agritar la mujer antes que la puerta se cerrase. Ya habiendose ido la castaña suspiró en alivio y dejo aquella posición rigida.

Se dirigió rapidamente a su habitación donde Yamato la esperaba sentado en la cama.

—Los he oido irse.- dijo el al verla entrar.

—Sí, pero dales un poco de tiempo para que se alejen un poco del edificio.- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus rodillas, lo tomaba del cuello y lo atraía hacia ella para besarle.

Yamato le siguió el juego, por lo que habia escuchado lo mejor fuese que dejara que se alejaran lo mas que pudiesen y jamas le vieran, sobre todo si tenia razón de haber reconocido cierta voz que le puso los vellos de punta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Taichi y Sora caminaban tomados de la mano, el mercado que Sora frecuentaba ya se vislumbraba a unas cuantas cuadras más. Platicaban trivialidades cuando Tai vio caminar por la misma acera a un compañero suyo. Agito la mano para que lo viese y el chico pelirrojo se acercó a la pareja, llevaba ropa deportiva y una toalla morada tras el cuello, la cual sostenia con ambas manos.

—Koushiro!- saludó Tai solamente con un apreton de manos, pues el chico estaba sudado. —¿Vienes de tus ejercicios matutinos jeje?- preguntó.

—Así es, llevo una semana yendo al gimnasio y me estoy muriendo. El entrenador esta completamente loco.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Jajaja, ya veo. Mira Kou, ella es Sora mi novia.- Kou dió una sonrisa como respuesta. —Y el es Sorito.- dijo Tai al acariciar el abultado vientre de Sora.

—Ah! Que bello Sora. ¿Cuanto te falta?- preguntó ilusionado Koushiro.

—Ah, pues alrededor de dos meses. La siguiente cita con el ginécologo me daran la fecha de programación para el parto.- dijo esto con nerviosismo pues se daba cuenta que aquel día ya estaba cada vez mas cerca.

—Vaya, ya no falta mucho. Que bien Tai, te toca doble premio en un par de meses.-

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Kou? – preguntó Tai extrañado.

—Pues... Que en un par de meses te dicen si seras el siguiente embajador ¿no? Eso fue lo que escuche.- Tai se puso pálido ante las palabras del pelirrojo. Sora lo miraba preocupada. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía. Koushiro también se puso nervioso y tomo a su amigo del hombro para tratar de que regresara a la Tierra, pues se había quedado mudo.

—Hey Tai!- lo sacudió, el castaño parecía ya estar escuchando. —¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? La oficina tiene una semana enterada.–

Entonces a Tai se le coloreo el rostro, no de vergüenza sino de coraje. La encargada de entregarle tan valiosa información era Summer. Definitivamente se había pasado de la raya.

—¿Tai?- Llamó Sora.

—¿Eh?- finalmente habló, las miradas de Kou y Sora estaban posadas sobre el. Se dijo asimismo que se encargaría de ella después, de igual manera estaba muy feliz por el nombramiento pues era el fruto de todo su esfuerzo. Esbozo una sonrisa triunfal y gigante que contagió a los dos pelirrojos a su lado. —Es una noticia estupenda Kou! Gracias por avisarme, mi notificación se debió de haber traspapelado con el monton de hojas en mi escritorio. La buscare mas tarde.-

Platicaron un par de minutos mas acerca del posible ascenso del castaño, terminaron de despedirse y cada quien tomo su camino. Tai iba serio y Sora lo miraba preocupada.

—¿Todo bien Tai?-

El castaño la miro dulcemente y le sonrio, despues dirigio la mirada hacia el frente pero con el semblante mas serio. —Voy a tener que despedir a Summer.-

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Poco después Sora y Tai llegaron a casa, Hikari se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo. Tai sólo comio algo rapido y se regreso al trabajo pues solo habia pedido permiso para la cita con el ginecologo. Sora se encargaba de su arreglo floral y de la cena al mismo tiempo. Estaba acomodando algunos papeles de la mesa cuando vio el número telefónico de su madre que Hikari le habia dado.

Lo miro detenidamente por unos momentos, reflexionando si sería una buena idea hablar con ella.

Suspiró intranquila y alcanzó el telefono inalambrico que se encontraba a la mano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tai se encontraba revisando algunas propuestas internacionales que se discutirian en el pleno de la ONU en una sesión especial. Estaba muy concentrado, pues el se encargaría de formular el informe que el embajador actual presentaría a nombre de Japón.

Entoces la puerta de su oficina sonó, sacándolo de trance.

—Adelante.- alzó la voz para que lo escuchase quien estuviese del otro lado.

La puerta se abrió y Summer entró, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Me llamaste Taichi?- pregunto coquetamente mientras cerraba la puerta y colocaba el seguro sin que el castaño se diese cuenta.

—Si Summer. Por favor toma asiento.- la americana hizo caso inmediatamente, al contrario Tai se levantó de su silla, caminando alrededor de ella con ambas manos en los bolsillos. —Busque en toda mi papelería, en mi correo electrónico y en mis mensajes. No encontré la notificación de mi nominación a la embajada. – Summer tragó saliva nerviosa. —Tu eres la encargada de comunicarme tal información, hoy en la mañana me he enterado por otro colega que toda la oficina lo sabe desde hace unos días. ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía? ¿Dónde esta mi notificación?- preguntó severamente.

—Esta en mi escritorio.- Summer dijo sin tapujos.

—Supongo que sabes que estas despedida verdad? No puedo tolerar ni dejar pasar esto.-

Summer cerró los ojos impotente, despues se paró de la silla de manera abrupta y encaró a Tai.

—Y yo no te voy a dejar a ti.- escupió amenazante.

Enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Tai y lo jalo hacia ella, el resistió y entonces ella mas bien se tiro hacia el besandole a la fuerza. Tai se resistia pero sus impulsos corporales le hicieron perder el control y termino respondiendo aquel beso robado. Cuando Summer notó que le estaba siguiendo la corriente lo dirigió hacia el escritorio, donde ella se sentó y con sus piernas rodeó la cintura del castaño.

El mismo la fue recostando sobre su escritorio mientras sus manos recorrian sus piernas hasta llegar al borde de su blusa. Estaba colando su mano por abajo de la prenda cuando al pasar por su ombligo la razón volvió a su cabeza y paró en seco.

Ella no era su Sora. Y después de tanto tiempo que el había estado enamorado de Sora no iba a permitir que sus hormonas lo arruinasen todo.

—no...- musitó, alejandose de Summer pero ella no le dejaba. Tomo sus brazos que estaban enrollados en su cuello y se los quitó de encima. —¡¿Estas loca acaso?!– gritó enfadado.

—¡Pues tu tambien lo estabas disfrutando!- respondió. —Además ya estoy despedida, podemos hacerlo sin nada que nos detenga.- susurró seductiva.

—Si hay muchas cosas que nos detienen. El hecho que casi arruinas mi carrera, que te fuiste a pelear con Sora y que no pareces estar arrepentida de nada. ¡Largarte de mi oficina!.-

Summer se quedo callada y notablemente enojada. Se quitó del escritorio no sin antes tirar todo al piso. Tomó su bolso y se fue azotando la puerta.

Tai la miro irse totalmete iracundo. Ahora tendría que reacomodar todos los papeles que Summer tiró al suelo.

Esa mujer estaba loca, Tai no tenia ya duda alguna.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Y no puedes cancelar aquella cita?- preguntó Hikari afligida, del otro lado del auricular se escucho una risa burlona.

—Pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana Hikari-chan. ¿Acaso no te he dejado satisfecha?- preguntó Yamato. Del otro lado de la línea la castaña se mordía el labío inferior. Vaya que si lo había hecho pero ella quería más de el en este tiempo que estarían lejos de Japón, lejos de Takeru.

Suspiró más tenía dibujada una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vale. Nos veremos mañana ¿Cierto?– el rubio emitió un 'uhu' del otro lado de la línea. —Es una lástima. Sora salió a no se dónde y mi hermano estaría en la oficina hasta tarde. Estaré muy aburrida.- dramatizó para ver si Ishida cambiaba de opinión. —¿Para qué es la cita de todas maneras?-

Sin embargo, Kari pudo percibir que el rubio se hubo incomodado desde la mención de sus compañeros de apartamento.

—Es una vieja amiga que me he enterado que vive en la ciudad.- no mintió Yamato del todo. —Hikari-chan, tengo que colgar pues ella no tardará en llegar y sería de muy mal gusto que me encontrara hablando por telefono. Yo te hablaré mañana por la mañana ¿De acuerdo? -

—Esta bien Yama. Hasta mañana. Sayonara.- se despidió con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Hikari se echó a la cama desganada, no debía de permitir que el hecho que Yamato viese a una vieja amiga le molestara tanto. Esos eran celos y ella se prometió no caer, no enamorarse del rubio hermano de su novio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La campanita arriba de la puerta de entrada sonó, anunciando la entrada de un nuevo comensal. Yamato por inercia volteó hacia aquel lugar y encontró a su invitada.

Ella le buscaba con la mirada aun parada en la entrada, así que el agitó la mano para que le viese. La pelirroja se acercó insegura hacia el y Yamato Ishida, como el caballero que era, se paro para mover su silla y dejarla sentarse.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- mascullo al tomar de nuevo su asiento frente a aquella prominente figura que parecía estar muda.

Suspiró cansado, y apenas acaba de llegar.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Sora?-

La pelirroja acarició su vientre y bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué carajos hacía Yamato Ishida en Nueva York?

Ella estaba en su cocina dispuesta a llamar a su madre cuando de pronto aquel rubio se apareció en la puerta de su casa, insistió tanto en tomar aquel café mas tarde que ella no se pudo negar.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, en aquella cafetería sentada frente a el.

* * *

chanchanchan! ¿como ven? ¿Que creen que pasará entre Yama y Sora? Totalmente era algo que ya no queria posponer jajajajajaja. De aquí empezara yo creo la segunda etapa del fic, como dato preemilinar. Jijiji :)

un saludo a mis reviewers: Lucy-Yagami, Mazinger Taiora, Ivymon, Cris (bienvenida!), y a todas las demas que siguen y leen esta historia, muchas gracias!

Un abrazo, saayoooo~


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA MUCHACHOS :A!

Si, me tarde ._. pero no tanto (?) de igual manera me disculpo :( aunque me ha gustado bastante este cap. Este cap da final a la primera etapa del fic :) en unas dos semanas pondré el primer cap de la segunda etapa :3 y pues ya leeeeeran que tal ;) jujuju.

Los dejo con la lectura y nos leemos en las notas finales.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece... :(

* * *

**Tres.**

**Capítulo 9: Decisión**

Yamato dio un sorbo a su tercera taza de café, llevaba un semblante tranquilo sembrado en el rostro. Delante de el Sora yacía pensativa y triste. Hace unos cuantos momentos el rubio le pidió irse con el. Para Ishida no era que le importase aquel bebé, no le importaba por encima de quien tuviese que pasar ya fuese su hermano Takeru, su noviesilla ingenua Hikari o el hermano de ella, un tal Taichi. No importaba nada, el reclamaría lo suyo. Si tan sólo se hubiese enterado antes nunca hubiera dejado ir a la pelirroja.

Ese niño que ella tenía en su vientre era la llave a la herencia completa de su padre. Así toda Fuji TV seria suya.

Por eso enredo a Hikari, el sabia que no podria resistirse a el. Asi Takeru no tendria posibilidades.

Ahora bastase que Sora, igual de ingenua que todas pensaba Yamato, aceptase.

— No tienes que pensartelo Sora. Ese niño es mio y merece estar con su padre. Ademas podrías regresar con tu madre a Odaiba casada con el próximo dueño de la televisora mas grande del pais.-  
Repitio el discurso que le habia dicho a Sora momentos antes.

—Es que Tai...- susurraba Sora.

Para Sora era algo inconcebible que su bebe creciera sin su verdadero padre, ella paso mucho tiempo sin ver al suyo y no queria que su bebe pasara por algo incluso peor.

Ademas queria regresar con su madre, apoyarla y ayudarla con la floreria, estudiar diseño. Todo eso lo podria hacer con Yamato pues el dinero le sobraba.

Taichi se quedaria en USA para hacer su sueño de ser el proximo embajador japones en la ONU pero... No podria regresar a casa, la vida del castaño ya estaba hecha en America.

Ella solo habia sido una intrusa en su vida, y a pesar de que le habia fasinado cumplir su amor adolescente frustrado, ahora se daba cuenta que ya no tenian quince años para jugar de esa manera.

—Taichi ha gastado mucho en los cuidados del bebe.- menciono, el rubio entendio lo que Sora quizo decir.

—Tu dime de cuanto es el cheque y yo se lo firmare.- contesto y volvió a tomar de su cafe.

—Tienes razón. Nuestro bebe merece una familia de verdad.-

A Ishida se le hizo lo mas cursi que hubiese escuchado en la vida. Pero Sora tenia razón, lo que el hubiese dado para tener una familia completa cuando era pequeño...

Por supuesto que estaba usando al bebe de señuelo, pero quien sabe, tal vez podría encariñarse con aquel hijo suyo.

—No se diga más. Arreglaré los boletos para irnos a Tokyo mañana en la mañana, pasaremos la noche en mi hotel.-

—...Pero mis cosas...–

—Te comprare todo nuevo, no tienes porque preocuparte. En la mañana le dejare el cheque en el buzón a Yagami.- prometió.

—Esta bien Yamato.- acepto Sora cabizbaja.

Se quería despedir, no quería huir así de Taichi otra vez pero... tal vez era lo mejor para el.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Había sido un día agotador, después del incidente de Summer —que fue todo un chisme en la oficina— el día estuvo lleno de papeleos sin fin.

Cuando Tai se decidió por derecho internacional y diplomacia se imaginaba en tribunales internacionales o en asambleas rodeado de los representantes de todos los paises del mundo, nadie le dijo que eso pasaba a lo mucho un par de veces al año y los demas días eran informes hasta morir.

Pero fuera de eso, su sexto sentido, llamado intuición, parecía querer avisarle de que aún tenía un par de sorpresas para lo que quedaba del día.

Con esa sensación llegó a casa, para su sorpresa el recibidor estaba completamente desolado, la cena estaba en la estufa y Sora no estaba viendo su comedias nocturnas.

Miro su reloj, sólo se había demorado unos treinta minutos.

—¡¿Hikari?! ¡¿Sora?!– llamó por lo alto. A los cuantos segundos una somnolienta Kari salió de la habitación.

—Oh, ya llegaste hermano.- comento lo obvio mientras se tallaba los ojos. —¿Sora aún no ha llegado?-

—¿A dónde fue Sora?– Preguntó alarmado Tai, pues no eran horas para que una mujer embarazada estuviese sola en las calles.

—No lo sé, sólo salió y dijo que no tardaba, pero eso fue ya un par de horas.—

"Mierda, mierda, mierda" fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Tai. Eso no era bueno.

—Kari llama a la policía yo ire a cambiarme para buscarla.– mandó Tai y corrió a su habitación para quitarse el traje de la oficina.

Hikari también tomo el telefono para marcar el 911, le faltaba el ùltimo 1 cuando alguien toco a la puerta. La castaña penso que talvez sería Sora que había olvidado las llaves o algo, así que dejo el telefono y fue a abrir.

Pero no era Sora.

—¡Yamato!- frente a Kari estaba el rubio con las manos en los bolsillos. —¿Qué estas haciendo? No puedo ahora, mi hermano esta aquí.– susurró hacia el.

—De hecho vengo a ver a tu hermano.- contestó Ishida.

A Hikari se le cogeló la sangre en las venas, por alguna razón lo primero en que su mente divagó es que Yamato quería hacer las cosas bien y hablar con su hermano sobre su... ¿relación?.

Sonaba ilógico pero ¿Qué mas podría ser?

—Yama, ahora no es un buen momento. Si quieres hablar con mi hermano sobre nosotros dejame preparar el terreno.- le rogo al rubio.

Pero Ishida chasqueó la lengua divertido. ¿De verdad aquella chiquilla pensaba que vendría a "pedirla" a su hermano mayor? Casi soltaba una carcajada.

Tai había escuchando la puerta desde su habitación, pensando que era Sora se vistió mas lento pues al menos ya estaba segura en casa. Terminó de ponerse una playera cualquiera y sus pijamas para salir de la habitación.

Pero al mirar hacia la puerta se encontro a su hermana hablando con un hombre. No, no era un hombre cualquiera... Lo reconoció de aquellas fotos de internet que googleó.

Yamato Ishida.

La sangre le hirvió y sintió todos sus musculos tensarse. ¿Qué hacía ese infeliz en su casa? ¿Tendría el a Sora?

De la puerta de su habitación caminó a zancadas gigantes y a los cuantos segundos estaba frente a el tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTA SORA?!– escupió frente a la cara de Yamato. —TE JURO QUE SI LE HICIS...—

Fue interrumpido por Ishida que de un empujón logró soltar el agarre, se aliso la camisa con las manos y después del bolsillo interior de su gabardina sacó un cheque.

—Muchas gracias por tus atenciones con MI MUJER.- enfatizó aquellas palabras. —Pero ya no será necesario, ahora ella estara con el verdadero padre de su hijo y nos iremos a Japón dónde ella pertenece. – estiro la mano con el papel en la mano, ofreciendoselo a Tai.

Tai miraba aquel papel con desprecio y con desesperación. Volteó hacía donde recordaba que su hermana estaba de pie y la miró completamente pálida.

—Anda aceptalo, estoy seguro que es mas que suficiente por todo.– Tai tomó el cheque y leyó la cantidad, era desorbitante, una grosería.

—NO QUIERO TU JODIDO DINERO.– gritó enfurecido haciendo añicos aquel papel y aventandolo hacia la cara de Ishida —DIME DÓNDE ESTA SORA.- de nuevo lo tomo de sus ropas dispuesto a romperle la cara esta vez.

Hikari veia toda la escena completamente anonadada. ¿Yamato era el padre del hijo de Sora? Eso no podía ser cierto... Yamato no pudo haberla utilizado para llegar a Sora, el no sabía quien era su hermano... ¿O si?

Cuando su hermano agarro a Ishida por segunda vez su cuerpo se movio automáticamente y trato de que Taichi le soltara.

—¡No hermano, no le hagas nada! – grito mientras trataba de tomar las manos de Tai.

De nuevo Tai le soltó de mala gana y volteo enfurecido hacia Hikari.

—¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡SE HA LLEVADO A SORA! – la sarandeó de los hombros.

—Por que... p-por q-que..- tartamudeaba la pequeña Yagami.

A Yamato le dieron unas ganas de gritarle a aquel ingrato hombre que se había estado tirando a su hermana, pero se aguanto las ganas. Aclaro la garganta para que ambos hermanos le pusiesen atención.

—Vine a agradecerte por tus atenciones para con Sora, pero no las quisiste. Velo de esta manera Yagami: el bebé estará con su verdadero padre, Sora merece estar Tokyo, en Odaiba con su madre. America es lindo, pero no es su hogar. Ella estará bien conmigo.– le explicó de manera tranquila a Tai que lo miraba con fuego en los ojos. — Además tu no tendrás que criar a un hijo que no es tuyo, tu también sales ganando. Tu vida volverá a la normalidad.– Tai bajó la cabeza. Después Ishida se dirigió a Kari —Hikari, querida, les mandaremos la invitación de la boda a mi hermano Takeru y a ti. Espero que puedas ir. – remató. Hikari no dijo nada.

Taichi abrió más los ojos cuando supo aquella información.

—Nos vamos mañana en la mañana. Buenas Noches. – terminó y se dió la media vuelta. Tai lo detuvo del hombro.

—Espera.- ya no había rabia en su voz, si no una gran tristeza. El castaño corrió hacía su habitación a buscar algo, dejando a Hikari y Yamato solos.

—Tu...- empezó la castaña.

—Fue divertido pero Tu y yo no éramos nada Hikari. Me casaré con la mujer que tendrá a mi hijo y que tanto buscaba. – aclaró de manera drámatica, ella empezó a sollozar pero eso no conmovio al rubio que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Yamato prefirió adelantar este momento en lugar de hacerlo por la mañana como le había dicho a Sora, que lo esperaba en el auto estacionado en la acera frente al edificio de departamentos.

Afortunadamente Taichi volvió de la habitación pronto con una pequeña bolsa de regalo, llena de estampados azules.

—Es para el bebé. Dásela a Sora por favor.– le rogó a Ishida.

Yamato recibió la bolsa sin nisiquiera mirarla, asintió a la petición de Tai y se fué.

Tai y Kari se quedarón ahi en el umbral, con la puerta abierta y en silencio. Después el castaño corrió hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y vio a Yamato entrar a un auto. La calle estaba algo oscura asi que trató de enfocar más y entonces la vió asomandose por aquel vidrio oscuro. El la miro a los ojos y estaba casi seguro que ella veia los de el aunque fuese algo casi imposible. Simplemente sintió la conexión.

—¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres Sora?- susurró para el mismo.

De pronto sintió en su espalda el peso de otro cuerpo, su hermana Hikari sollozaba mientras lo abrazaba.

—Lo siento hermano. Es mi culpa.- confesó Hikari pues finalmente lo habia comprendido.

Habia sido una triste coincidencia, ella lo había llevado hacia Sora sin saberlo. Ella era la culpable de que su hermano se quedase solo.

—No es tu culpa que Yamato sea hermano de Takeru.- trato Tai de consolar a su pequeña hermana que se ahogaba en sollozos. Lo ultimo que queria es que ella se enfermara o algo.

Abrazó a su hermana fuertemente. Y ya no pudo evitar que aquella lágrima que aguanto todo ese rato por fín saliera.

* * *

:33333333333333333

ya, la verdad disfrute hacer este capitulo. Me gusta hacer sufrir a Tai *O* me encanta el Yamato malo maloso y me encanta la Sora estupida xD. Fue un cap mediano pero como dije a mi me gusto mucho como quedo :)

Un saludo a todas las reviewers y followers que siguen la historia, se los super agradezco :) y espero seguir con ustedes para la segunda etapa :D que como dije quedara lista en un par de semanas; si la tengo antes pues antes la pongo :3.

n_n un saludote inmenso!

Sayooo!


	10. Chapter 10

HOLA A TODOS!

asi es vengo con un nuevo capitulo :) en la entrega anterior comente que ese era el fin de una etapa y aqui empezaba otra. Esto pasa cuatro años después del capitulo anterior aunque creo que si esta entendible, solo queria hacer la aclaracion. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero queria que esta etapa comenzara con el pie derecho y que mejor con un buen cap y ademas laaaaargo :3

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, les agradezco infinitamente sus Reviews, Follows y Favorites; recuerden que ustedes son los que alimentan esta historia :) y espero su opinion de este capitulo.

Sin mas que decir, que disfruten la lectura!

Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me perteneces, la trama es mia.

* * *

**Tres.**

**Capítulo 10: Marca.**

_Hogar, dulce hogar._

¿Hace cuanto que no venía a Japón? Ya serían unos cuantos años.

No le había dicho a nadie de su llegada, quería sorprender a su madre. Además ella tenía la costumbre de esconderle cosas para que el no se preocupara, una visita sorpresa no le daría tiempo de tal cosa.

Hikari estaba ya por graduarse, lo cual fue una razón mas para venir a casa. Quería ver a su hermana feliz, ya que la ultima vez que la vio se había ido lloriqueando. Odiaba ver a su hermanita triste. Por lo que sabía tal parecía ser que la relación de Hikari con Takeru no pudo regresar a la normalidad.

Takeru supo lo de Yamato, desde aquel día no le dirige la palabra, ni siquiera sabe donde esta. Para Yamato eso era una bendición, mientras mas lejos estuviese Takeru de el, también mas lejos estaba de la FujiTV.

De Sora no sabía nada. Daba igual, después de un tiempo lo comprendió por completo. Aquella mujer solo había ido a usarlo, a humillarlo. Ni siquiera merecía que el pensase en ella.

A veces, en ocasiones como esta en que se sentía nostálgico, pensaba en aquel bebé...

¿Sería niño o niña? ¿Cual sería su caricatura favorita? ¿Iría ya al jardín de niños? ¿Aquel imbécil sería un buen padre para el?

Por alguna razón a veces soñaba que le enseñaba a jugar fútbol, los veía a ambos practicando en el parque al que El y Sora iban cuando niños, ambos portando la camiseta del Tokyo Verdi.

Exactamente como la que le había regalado a Sora cuando se marchó con el.

Se asomó por la ventana del taxi que tomó desde el Aeropuerto y se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a casa, ahí estaba el gran edificio y también ahí estaba, en el quinto piso, su apartamento.

Le pagó al amable chofer. Tomó su pesada maleta y se dirigió a la entrada mientras miraba alrededor. Nada había cambiado, había unos nuevos juegos infantiles en la planta baja, dónde había un especie de parque diminuto y exclusivo para los habitantes del condominio.

Por fin llegó a la puerta de su casa; por alguna razón se puso nervioso. Tocó dos veces pero nadie respondió. Tocó de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Era entonces tiempo del plan B, de su bolsillo sacó sus viejas llaves, se preguntó si la cerradura sería la misma aunque no supiese de alguna razón por la que la hubiesen cambiado.

Metió la llave, la cual cabía perfectamente, la giró y entonces encontró su hogar exactamente cómo lo recordaba desde siempre.

La cocina era la misma, el mismo gabinete seguía con la misma puerta rota. La sala de estar estaba con los mismos muebles y en la pared que dividía su cuarto del cuarto de sus padres estaban aun las lineas de crayola con las que el medía el crecimiento de su hermana.

Entró a su habitación y dejó su maleta bajo la litera. Con las manos en la cintura hizo el conteo de daños en el cuarto, todo estaba tan... Hikari.

—Parece como si un chico jamás hubiese estado aquí.- se dijo a sí mismo.¿Dónde estaban sus cosas? ¿Sus dibujos, sus modelos de aviones?

Entonces las vio, en la cama de Hikari, sobre la cabeza de un muñeco de felpa, estaban sus gafas de aviador. Las tomo para observarlas más de cerca, estas habían sido su objeto favorito de toda la vida, eran inseparables. Se preguntó: ¿Por qué dejo de usarlas?

Lo mas probable era que hubiese sido la pubertad.

Recordaba momentos de su niñez cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió, escucho pasos que se dirigían a la cocina. Decidió asomarse un poco tras la puerta de su habitación y pudo observar a su madre, acomodando todo lo que había comprado en la alacena.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, se dio cuenta que su madre estaba usando audífonos así que no podía escuchar sus pasos.

—Mamá.- Tai la abrazó por la espalda a lo que su madre saltó y emitió un grito.

De la nada tomó un sartén y se volteó amenazante, dispuesto a acabar con quien hubiese entrado a su casa.

Y entonces le vio, soltó el sartén que cayó en el piso. Estaba sorprendida de verle ahí.

—...¿Taichi?

El castaño asintió con una gran sonrisa y de nuevo abrazó a su madre, levantándola por los aires.

~•~  
P.O.V TAKENOUCHI SORA.

Esperar esperar esperar...

¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? ¿Estas con alguna de esas... no es así?

—¿Diga?

Oh, tal vez me he equivocado...

—Yama, querido.

—¿Que quieres Sora? Es-estoy ocupado... ´_Ven aquí por favor´_

Sí estas con otra... De nuevo.

¿Por qué nos haces esto? Para ella lo eres todo.

—Megumi quería saludar a su papá, hace días que no lo ve.

Espero, tan siquiera, que eso te revuelva las entrañas.

—Estoy ocupado Sora, yo le llamare más tarde.

Colgó.

Bajo la mirada a mis rodillas y ahí esta ella, agarrada a mis piernas.

Mi hija apenas cumplirá los cuatro años de vida, es una niña preciosa de cabellos castaños rojizos, como los tiene mi padre. Sus ojos rubíes los sacó también de mi parte, pero su piel blanca fue de parte de los Ishida.

Es una niña muy mimada por sus abuelos, muy curiosa y muy lista. Le tiene una adoración inmensa a su padre aunque el jamás se encuentre en casa. Por alguna razón u otra.

Justamente sus ojos cristalinos son prueba que ha comprendido que no podrá escuchar a su papá por el teléfono. Lo extraña mucho y Yamato lleva en Kyoto ya varías semanas "supervisando" la instalación de nuevo equipo en la sede de FujiTV de aquella ciudad.

—¿Mami? ¿Y papi?

Me agacho para tomar a mi niña en brazos. Yo estoy acostumbrada a las múltiples decepciones, estoy acostumbrada y resignada a aceptar los errores de mis decisiones.

Sólo que olvide que la ultima decisión que tome también afectaría a mi bebé, he sido muy egoísta... Ahora ella sufre las consecuencias de tener a un padre infiel, a un hombre que apenas y pasa tiempo en casa con ella.

Ella no sabría de su sucia existencia, ella podría estar en América; podríamos estar juntos los tres...

Hace poco vi en las noticias algo acerca del embajador de Japón en las Naciones Unidas. Puse atención ya que esperaba escuchar su nombre... No era el, algún otro vejete ocupaba el curul nipón en aquella sesión internacional.

Desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en Taichi. Es decir, todos los días pensaba en el un poco, es la persona más humilde y bondadosa que he conocido en mi vida, la única persona que jamás me falló... Y yo le fallé a el.

Sí, no he dejado de pensar en el "hubiera".

Si yo hubiera escogido a Tai, si nos hubiésemos quedado en América...

—¿Mami?

La burbuja de mis pensamientos fue reventada por la dulce voz de mi niña.

—Dime cielo.

—¿En que tanto piensas?

Me quedó muda ante la pregunta de mi hija... Yo tampoco quiero afectarla con mi actitud.

No me queda mas que sonreír aunque ahora me apetece más encerrarme a llorar.

—En que tu y yo podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque. ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó animadamente.

Su carita se ilumina, se deshace de mi abrazo y va corriendo al recibidor para ponerse sus zapatos y salir.

Le sonrio y voy junto con ella.

~•~

—¡Gracias por la comida!- exclamó Tai mientras se acariciaba el abultado estomago.

Despues de un largo viaje no hay nada mejor que un buen plato de comida casera.

Su madre y su padre comían aún sus raciones, de manera menos desesperada que Tai. Habian platicado del trabajo del castaño y la vida en Nueva York. Nadie hablo sobre el puesto de embajador pues sabian que era un tema delicado para Tai.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras hijo?- preguntó su padre.

—Un mes... Mes y medio.- respondió Tai. Se estiró en la misma silla del comedor y luego se levanto, hizo una reverencia a sus padres que aún comian. —Iré a dar un paseo por el parque... ya extrañaba el clima. Gracias por la comida mamá. Papá, en un rato vuelvo.

Tomo su chaqueta que colgaba del perchero a la entrada, se calzo los zapatos y salio tranquilamente del apartamento.

El parque principal de Odaiba se encontraba no muy lejos de su casa, aunque caminando le llevaba algunos quince minutos.

En el camino volteaba hacia todas partes, tratando de recordar si algo habia cambiado. En aquel camino tambien paso por su escuela primaria y por el instituto donde estudiaba la secundaria. Vio el puesto de helados donde solia reunirse con todos sus amigos, y tambien vio un bar donde varias veces fue a festejar junto con el club de futbol basico del Verdy.

Muy buenos momentos en todas esas calles, en esa ciudad. Estaba por llegar al parque cuando volteo hacia una de las esquinas del otro lado de la acera. Ahi solia estar la escuela de Ikebana de la madre de Sora y ahora era un local de licuados y ensaladas. Ver eso le entristecio pues el si que le tenia aprecio a la Sra. Takenouchi.

Se adentro en aquel parque lleno de arboles rebozando de verdes, una banca cercana al lago artificial del centro llamo su atencion y se sento alli para apreciar el lugar y su gente.

Algunas hacian ejercicio, otras tenian un picnic en el pasto. Pasaban caminando frente a el grupos de chicos que acababan de salir del instituto y algunas parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano y empujando carreolas.

Tai suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? No tenia sentido, no habia sido tanto tiempo, no habia sido mas que unos cuantos meses, no habia sido algo que el llegase a conocer... Ella se fue antes de permitirle aquello... ¿Entonces por que, despues de cuatro años, sentía un pedazito de su corazon faltante? ¿Por que tenia una foto del ecosonido de aquel bebe desconocido en su cartera? Era todo tan confuso e irritante.

Tal parecía ser que venir al parque solo habia sido una terrible idea.

Se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar cuando escucho un llanto venir detras de un arbusto.

Era un llanto agudo y desconsolador, dio vuelta al arbusto y encontró a una pequeña niña lloriqueando en el suelo, sentada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

—Hey.. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Taichi.

La pequeña niña lo miro con sus grandes ojos rojizos e hinchados, esos ojos que parecía conocerlos de algún lado.

—Me perdí.- confesó la niña que empezó a tallarse los ojitos para parar sus lágrimas.

—Ah, ya veo. No encuentras a tu mamá. Ven.- le tendió la mano. —Vamos a buscarla, estoy seguro que esta buscándote.

La niña dudó en hacerle caso pues en su cabezita resonaba la frase de "no hables con extraños." Pero ese señor le había dicho que buscaría a su mamá.

Le tomo la mano y se levanto de la hierba.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre pequeña?

La niña dudó de nuevo. Tai comprendió que podría estar asustada y que no debería presionar mucho.

Miro a su alrededor, algo que pudiese distraer a la pequeña mientras el encontraba algún oficial de policia.

Del otro lado observó una cancha donde se disputaba un juego de soccer, justo ahi tambien se encontraba un señor vendiendo helados.

—Ven, vamos por un helado mientras buscamos a tu mamá. ¿Esta bien?

A la chiquilla se le iluminaron los ojitos rubies cuando escucho la palabra "helado". Rápidamente se animó y empezaron a caminar hacia el señor de los helados.

—¿De que lo vas a querer?- pregunto Tai.

—De chocolate. - pidió la pequeña.

El amable señor le dio su cono con una gran bola de helado.

Tai y ella se sentaron en la gradas que daban hacia las canchas de soccer donde varios niños jugaban sin parar.

—¿Qué están haciendo?- le preguntó la niña a Tai.

—Están jugando soccer.- respondió Tai amablemente.

—¿Y como se juega? ¿Y por que tienen la pelota frente a esos palos? ¿Y por que juegan solamente niños? - de nuevo pregunto sin parar.

Tai se rio, esa niña le parecía adorable.

—Esa pelota solo se puede tocar con los pies, a veces se usa la cabeza o el pecho. Hay que meter esa pelota en esos palos que se llaman portería, el que mas veces anote gana el juego. Es muy simple y divertido y las niñas tambien lo pueden jugar.- la niña estaba fascinada con la explicacion del castaño. Tai apunto hacia la cancha para que ella viera como un penalti estaba a punto de ser cobrado.

Uno de los chicos dio unos pasos atrás para tomar impulso y entonces corrió hacia el balón el cual pateo con todas sus fuerzas y fue a parar a la red de aquella portería sin que el portero tuviese oportunidad.

Todo el equipo que llevaba jerseys azules grito y celebro con emoción el gol de su compañero.

—¡El metió la pelota en la portería! ¿El ganó?- pregunto de nueva cuenta la niña.

—Así es. Aunque aun falta un poco para que termine el juego. ¿Te gustó el soccer?-

—¡Sí! - contestó rapidamente.

—¡Que bien! ... ¿Y dime.. Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Tai ahora que se habia ganado la confianza de la niña.

—Megumi.- dijo ella, aun viendo el partido de soccer y lamiendo su helado.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu mami?

La chiquilla volteo extrañada ante esa pregunta.

—¿Las mamis tienen nombre?- pregunto en su inocencia.

Taichi rió ante tal pregunta, la pequeña parecía estar enojada porque el estuviese riéndose.

—Claro que las mamis tienen nombre, no te preocupes Megumi-chan. Quédate aquí viendo el juego que yo iré por ella.-

La niña asistió y de nuevo volteó hacia la cancha.

Tai se levanto y fue hacia un oficial que el ya habia visto cerca de alli, aun iba riendose de la ocurrencia de la pequeña Megumi cuando llego con el oficial.

Le explicó la situación a lo que el policía le agradeció pues ya estaban enterados y estaban buscando a la niña.

Tai y el oficial se dirigieron hacia donde Megumi estaba. El oficial checo el reporte con la descripción de la niña la cual concordaba con ella.

—Hola pequeña.- le saludo el oficial. Ella ni siquiera respondió pues estaba completamente enfocada en el partido. El policia se aclaro la garganta y repitio el saludo. —Hola Megumi.

La niña volteo su carita llena de chocolate hacia el oficial aunque rápidamente la volteo a la cancha cuando escucho algunos gritos por parte de los jugadores.

—Megumi, el señor policía te esta hablando.- regaño Tai.

—Perdón señor policía, pero el juego esta muy divertido. - se disculpo avergonzada.

—Ya veo que te gusta el soccer. ¿Cual es tu equipo favorito?

El oficial desconocía que la pequeña llevaba menos de diez minutos dentro del mundo del soccer, ella confundida le pregunto con la mirada a Tai que responder, pues para ella era el sabelotodo acerca del soccer.

—El Tokyo Verdi.- respondió Tai en vez de Megumi, ella solo asintió.

Sin querer Tai acababa de ver nacer a la que próximamente sería una acérrima fan del Verdi.

—¡Que bien megumi! Oye, tu mamá esta en la estación esperándote. ¿Vienes conmigo para ir a verla?- pregunto el oficial.

—No.- la respuesta les sorprendió a todos. —Que venga ella a ver el partido conmigo.- condenó

Ambos adultos soltaron una risita por lo bajo. Esa niña era muy ocurrente.

—Bien, llamaré para que venga.- le dijo a Megumi y luego se dirigio a Tai. —Muchas gracias por su cooperación.

—No es nada. Tengo que irme, la dejo en excelentes manos.

Y entonces Tai empezó a caminar lejos de alli, meg se dio cuenta y lo miro con carita triste. El castaño le sonrió y agito la mano en forma de despedida, Megumi hizo lo mismo. Y entonces se fue.

* * *

Actualizado 11/Noviembre/2012 01.19 a.m


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos :) !

Hoy me he dado la oportunidad de subir mas temprano que de costumbre, aunque se los debo ya que me he tardado casi veinte dias en actualizar. Una disculpa enorme, ya saben la historia ¿no? Escuela, trabajo y asi haha ademas el mundo por estas fechas siempre no tiene tiempo de nada.

hablando de estas fechas tengo la idea de introducir un capitulo "navideño" en la historia, tendría que adaptarlo al borrador pero no sera muy dificil. Ya tengo varias ideillas por ahi jajaja.

Bueno, los dejo con la lectura, ojala la disfruten :) nos leemos abajo!

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Tres

**Capitulo 11: Regresé **

東京, 日本

Tokyo, Japón.

La vida de soltero no era del todo mala. ¿Cuántas veces la gente no se sorprendió de que a sus cuarenta y muchos el jamás se hubiese casado?

Por supuesto que le hubiese gustado formar una familia, y la oportunidad con las tantas mujeres que tuvo siempre estuvo allí. Al final ellas se iban, cansadas de esperar por una propuesta que jamás vendría.

Pero ya no era un jovenzuelo, aunque tampoco era ya un anciano. Se sentía en el límite, y eso le molestaba...

Le molestaba que a pesar de que hubiesen pasado otros diez años, el pensase en lo mismo.

Sora, el bebe, Sora, el bebe.

¡Las cosas hubieran sido infinitamente mas sencillas para todos si el se hubiese dado cuenta lo mucho que amaba a esa chica desde la adolescencia!

Para empezar, jamás la hubiese dejado irse. Serían de aquellos matrimonios que podrían contar de llevar juntos desde los diecisiete años.

Era un amor de lo más extraño, era algo que sólo el podía entender. Una vez trató de explicárselo a su amigo Koushiro sin éxito. ¿Cómo amas a alguien que ha estado lejos de ti desde hace tantos años? ¿A alguien que te dejo, que no le importo?

¿Como amas a alguien si ni siquiera conoces su nombre?

Esa, esa misma era la razón de que nunca hubiese sentado cabeza, y suena estúpido, muy estúpido. Pero para el, esposa e hijos solo tenían el rostro de Sora y aquel bebe desconocido, al cual imaginaba como un niño latoso revoloteando alrededor de su madre, volviéndola loca.

Pero así era Tokyo, que siempre le hacía pensar de mas, fantasear mejor dicho. Hacía unos ocho años que había venido a visitar a su familia, triste y melancólico por lo de Sora, incluso odiandola un poco; y con actitud derrotada por no haber sido seleccionado como embajador.

Ese mismo día había conocido a una pequeña que le inundó el corazón, de nuevo por razones desconocidas. Y pensó que buscar a Sora, buscar a ese bebé que tendría la edad que en ese entonces tendría la pequeña, no sería mala idea. Al final, Sora resultaba ser la esposa del magnate heredero de la FujiTV, una mujer no muy publica pero no desconocida, al menos para internet. Intento saber más, llegar a ellos cada cuando podía visitar Japon, sin exito. No había muchos datos de la vida de la familia Ishida-Takenouchi, algunas fotos de eventos sociales pero nada respecto a su hijo.

Porque tal vez Ishida era el padre biológico, pero el no conocía a ese bebé. El lo había visto crecer dentro de Sora, el añoraba su llegada y hasta había pensado ponerle el nombre de su padre: Yuuko. ¡Demonios, el le había salvado la vida cuando Sora tuvo una amenaza de aborto! ¿Yamato Ishida que demonios sabía de aquel bebé cuando se lo llevo de su lado?

Absolutamente nada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz sonó por toda la cabina del avión, anunciando la llegada al país del Sol Naciente y que, por favor, se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad.

El avión a los pocos minutos aterrizo. Como todos los demás pasajeros el fue a recoger su equipaje de aquella plataforma giratoria, y se fue a la sala de recepción donde esperaba ver a su hermana.

Y ahí estaba ella, buscándole con la mirada mientras una niña de aproximadamente cinco años la tomaba de la mano fuertemente.

Su pequeña sobrina llamada Hidemi había sido la carta de reconciliación entre su hermana y Takeru. Un accidente de alguno de sus muchos encuentros furtivos, y aunque el al principio se negaba a aceptar que su hermana regresara con el hermano de Ishida, al final supo que le convenía mantener el contacto algo cerca. Grande fue su decepción cuando se entero que Takeru llevaba años alejado y sin saber de su hermano mayor.

Kari y Takeru decidieron casarse y ahora viven juntos y felices, con otro bebé en camino.

—Kari!

—¡Hermano! - a su encuentro lo abrazó fuertemente. —Hide, abraza a tu tio.

Hidemi era una niña muy timida, y a su corta edad solo habia visto a Tai un par de veces así que lo miraba con cierto recelo.

—Ven aquí bonita.

Tai la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo, la niña se removio y muy pronto empezo a pedir los brazos de su mama desesperadamente. Ambos hermanos rieron.

—Creo que no le simpatizo.- comentó Tai al bajar al piso a Hidemi. —Por cierto... Estas hermosa hermana, ¿Cuanto tienes?

Hikari se sonrojo por el cumplido.

—Apenas cinco meses.- anunció mientras acariciaba su vientre apenas abultado.

Hablaron de otras cosas de camino al auto, asuntos familiares. Tai preguntó como estaban ya sus ancianos padres y se venia enterando que a sus casi 70 iban hacia un crucero como una segunda luna de miel.

Hidemi no tardo nada para quedarse dormida en el asiento trasero, arrullada por el suave ronroneo del motor de Hikari y el largo camino entre el trafico de Tokyo. Tai la miro por el espejo retrovisor con ternura.

—Es una princesa.- elogió Tai.

—Me alegra que ahora podrás pasar mas tiempo con ella. Contigo del otro lado del mundo y Takeru sin tener contacto con su familia realmente ha crecido algo sola.- explico Hikari.

Porque esa no era una visita de cortesía. Tai estaba volviendo a Japón a vivir.

Le habían ofrecido un excelente trabajo en la universidad de Tokyo como catedrático, experto en la materia diplomática. Y no es que hubiese renunciado a su sueño de encargarse de ser embajador, pero deseaba estar en su hogar y salir de esa oficina de una vez por todas.

Nunca hay un solo camino para llegar a algún destino en particular, y el dar clases no lo alejaba del curul principal.

Se quedaría donde Hikari y Takeru unos días en lo que llegaban el resto de sus cosas a Japón y el las ordenaba en su nuevo apartamento que estaría en Shinjuku.

—Así que TK sigue sin saber nada de nadie.- de nuevo comenzó Tai como quien no quiere la cosa.—¿Ni siquiera su padre?

—Sólo tiene contacto con su madre Natsuko pero ella esta en Francia. Su padre esta muy ocupado despilfarrando la fortuna que acumulo en tantos años como dueño de la Televisora Fuji, y pues de su hermano nada.

Hikari vio de reojo a Tai, quien empezaba a morderse las uñas.

—Hermano...

—Ya se lo que dirás, no es necesario que lo repitas. Pero una de las miles de razones que tuve para regresar fue reanudar la búsqueda de ese niño.

Hikari ya no dijo más, aun se sentía culpable de llevar a Yamato al encuentro de Sora. Aunque al contrario de su hermano, tampoco absolvía a la pelirroja de culpa, pues al final la decisión había sido solo de ella. Odiaba que su hermano hubiese tirado su propia felicidad por la borda debido a esa obsesión sin sentido de ser.

Entonces miró a su Hidemi, y su corazón le dijo que si ella hubiese sido separada de su hija también gastaría la vida en buscarla.

El problema es que Tai no era el verdadero padre de esa criatura. ¿Qué era lo que lo hacía actuar así?

—Llegamos.

El auto paró frente a una casa de mediano tamaño, con un jardín al frente que tenía un gran árbol. Era ese tipo de barrios con las casas hechas totalmente iguales.

—Lindo lugar Hika.- admiró el castaño mientras bajaba su equipaje de la cajuela.

Su hermana tomaba a su hija dormida en brazos y juntos se adentraron a la casa. La primera parada fue la habitación de Hidemi y la segunda fue la habitación de huéspedes donde Tai se quedaría.

—Supongo que vienes cansado del largo viaje.

Tai estaba sentado en la mullida cama, como probándola para verificar que tan suave era.

—Lo estoy, pero tengo que ir a firmar la renta del departamento hoy.- se tiro de espaldas en la cama. —Si que estoy cansado...- de la nada se levanto y sacudió la cabeza. —Volveré en un rato.

—¿No quieres que te lleve?- pregunto amablemente Hikari.

—No hermana, tendrías que despertar a Hide. Yo ire en metro. Extraño el metro de Tokyo.- dijo melancolico, tal vez recordando momentos especiales en el instituto.

—Si tu lo dices.

Tai salio de casa de Hikari, anoto el numero de casa por si llegaba a perderse y emprendió el camino.

Los barrios de Odaiba seguían siendo los mismos, la verdad era impresionante que hubiese cambiado tan poco en tantos años.

Finalmente llegó a la estación de ferris, tenía que cruzar la bahia para llegar a donde la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba. Se reprimió asimismo, hubiese pedido a Hikari que lo dejara en Shibuya, de ahi el camino hubiese sido muy corto en metro.

Despues del viaje en ferri, y de haber tomado el tren subterraneo, bajo en una parada cerca del parque central de Shinjuku, de hecho su nuevo hogar estaría frente a tal parque, el había escogido ese lugar por la vista.

La cita con la persona encargada de los arrendamientos fue muy rapida, y en quince minutos Tai estaba de nuevo afuera.

Entro al parque a caminar, una sensación de DejaVu lo envolvió pero decidió ignorarla. Iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos cuando un par de gritos llamaron su atención.

—¡Tu eres una niña, no puedes jugar!

—¡Sí, vete!

—¡Vete a jugar con muñecas!

Tai miro aquella escena y de nuevo aquella sensación de Deja Vu volvió, aunque ahora lo transportaba a los confines de su niñez donde el defendió a una pequeña niña pelirroja llorando de coraje porque no podía jugar soccer.

Sora, así conoció a Sora.

El mismo coraje de hace mas de 30 años volvió a su ser y como un toro entro a esa cancha donde una pequeña niña era atacada por un montón de mocosos.

La diferencia entre esa niña y la pequeña Sora es que aquella niña no lloraba, al contrario sus ojos demostraban un rencor muy profundo.

—¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Taichi muy enfadado, incluso los niños saltaron al oir su imponente voz.

Nadie respondió, Tai iba a comenzar con el sermón cuando la niña se acercó al niño que tenía un balon de soccer en sus manos y le pateo la espinilla.

—¡Es mi balón, baka!- grito la niña arrebatandole el objeto de sus manos.

El niño se tiro al piso del dolor, pues la patada había sido muy fuerte, y aunque después trato de disimular enfrente de sus amigos ya no podía hacer tal cosa.

Tai quedó estupefacto por la reacción de la niña, incluso tenía la boca abierta.

Volteó hacia los niños que empezaban a burlarse de su compañero caído, aunque dejaron de reir cuando sintieron la mirada del hombre.

—Eso les pasa por meterse con niñas.

Tai salió de aquella cancha y persiguió a la niña con la mirada, ella estaba bajo un árbol abrazando a su balón. Su mirada era cristalina, y parecía que iba a empezar a llorar. Tai se acercó a ella.

—Le diste su merecido.

La niña volteó sus ojos rubies hacia Tai, el la miraba recargado en el árbol pero después se dejo caer sentado junto a ella.

—Los niños son idiotas.- dijo la niña con un tanto de recelo.

Tai sonrió.

—Sí, así somos. No podemos evitarlo.- respondió levantando los hombros.

La niña se rió quedamente.

—Si gustas yo puedo jugar fútbol contigo.- se ofreció Tai.

La niña dudó, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de jugar que no podía negarse.

Generalmente su madre jugaba con ella, su padre no era un gran aficionado al balompié. Además ella podía jurar que a su padre no le caía para nada bien que ella practicara aquel deporte, pareciese que le avergonzara que no se comportara como "niña".

Pero bueno, a su padre le desagradaba prácticamente todo.

—Esta bien, siendo dos supongo que podemos jugar a penaltis.- dijo la niña escondiendo su emoción.

Ambos se pararon de la hierba y se dirigieron hacia la cancha donde los niños bravucones habían estado.

—Yo quiero tirar primero.- dijo ella.

Tai se colocó en la portería en posé ya para parar cualquier balón que tratase de pasar, cuando aquella niña se empezó a reír sonoramente.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Tai, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿Piensa jugar con esa ropa?- contestó aun riéndose.

Tai llevaba puesto un traje, pues le gustaba llegar formal a cualquier cita que tuviese. Además que el juraba que se veía increíble con el.

Al ver su propio atuendo también rió.

—Tan sólo tira.

De igual manera tendría que comprar uno nuevo después.

...

¡Era magnifica!

Incluso el mismo, el mejor jugador infantil de su escuela cuando era niño era nada a comparación de los movimientos de aquella niña.

La forma de patear el balón, de hacer fintas, de colocar el balón justo en el ángulo con precisión perfecta e incluso de volar cuando fue su turno de ser portera; era maravillosa.

Tai estaba asombrado,hacía tanto que nadie le daba batalla al jugar fútbol.

Ambos se encontraban comprando unos helados, ella lo pidió de chocolate al igual que el.

Y de nuevo sintió aquella sensación de Deja Vú que no lo había dejado en todo el día.

Se sentaron sobre una banca, Tai se recargo en el respaldo. Estaba exhausto, la edad estaba empezando ya a pasarle la cuenta.

Suspiró y luego volteó hacia ella que comía su helado algo abstraída del mundo.

—¡Hey! ¡Animate, eres una excelente jugadora!- dijo golpeando suavemente su codo en el brazo de ella

Ella abrió los ojos y volteó hacia Tai con sus mejillas rojas. Era de lo mas tierno que Tai hubiese visto en su vida.

—¿De verdad lo cree?- dijo ella incrédula.

Tai asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

—De lo mejor que he visto, de verdad.

Ella sonrió complacida, pareciese que fuese lo mejor que hubiese escuchado en tanto tiempo.

Entonces volvió a su helado sólo que sus ojos miraban a Tai a cada momento, como si quisiese decirle algo pero no se atreviese.

Tai se dio cuenta de estas miradas furtivas y esbozo una sonrisa.

—Sueltalo.

La pequeña cerro los ojos, pareciese que su voz la hubiese espantado. Al abrirlos volteó a verlos, la mirada era suplicante.

—Yo... quisiese que usted me entrenara.- pidió ella ya sin tapujos. —Yo quiero jugar como usted y hacer los trucos que usted hace... !son maravillosos!

Tai se sorprendió por la petición, aunque la idea no sonaba para nada mal. El soccer siempre había sido su pasión pero jamas se le había pasado por la cabeza el ser entrenador. Seguro que era muy divertido, y aquella niña era una prodigio, no podía permitir que su talento se desperdiciara.

A la niña se le hacían eternos los minutos que el tardó en responder mientras se lo pensaba.

—Esta bien, acepto.

La niña explotó en una sonrisa, de hecho ella sentía que jamás había estado tan emocionada como lo estaba en aquel momento.

Del bolsillo del castaño sono su telefono movil, rompiendo con aquella atmosfera. Tai rapidamente sacó su celular, era Hikari.

—Hermana... Oh si lo lamento, me entretuve en el camino... No, no estoy perdido... Yo puedo regresar solo... Si, si no te preocupes ya voy para allá... Vale, adios.– Colgó y se dirigió a ella, que se acababa el helado de un ultimo mordisco al cono. —Tengo que irme, ¿te parece si vienes a entrenar mañana?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, mañana en esta misma cancha a la misma hora.- explicó.

–Si.- ella se levantó de la banca de un brinco para irse a casa.

—¡Hey, espera¡ ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Megumi. Ishida, Megumi.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Megumi... El habia escuchado aquel nombre antes, al oirlo pegado a Ishida un escalofrío recorrio su espalda. Quiso preguntarle el nombre de su padre pero entonces ella...

—Se hace tarde, tambien tengo que irme. ¿Cual es su nombre?- preguntó ahora Megumi.

—Yagami Taichi... Pero llamame Tai.

De nuevo ella solo asintio con la cabeza y se marcho dando pequeños saltitos.

Tai se quedo ahi viendola estupefacto. Ishida, Ishida, Ishida... El apellido sonaba como un eco interminable en su mente.

El destino le jugaba una terrible broma en su primer día en Japón, definitivamente. Ishida es uno de los apellidos mas comunes en todo el país. ¿Cuales serían las posibilidades que ella fuese hija de Yamato y Sora? Prácticamente nulas.

Se sintió como el mas grande de los tontos por darse esperanzas con algo tan banal como aquello. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente y partió hacia el lado contrario.

Megumi... Le gustaba ese nombre.

* * *

Si bueno, se que es super parecido al capitulo anterior. Pero amo tanto los reencuentros! Ademas esta megumi difiere mucho de la megumi pequeña. En la introduccion respondí a una pregunta que me hicieron en los reviews. ¿Tai no se ha casado? Pues no y ya ven por que :)

realmente me habia dado cuenta que en muchos fics la mayoría de ellos describen a Tai solo, porque se ha muerto la esposa, o que se divorcio, o que le gusta vivir la vida loca, o que la madre de sus hijos es una prosti, Hahaha pero en si en pocos fics suena Tai con una novia o una esposa. En fin, a mi tampoco me hacia gracia inventarle una novia o esposa, no puuude. Hahahaha

En fin, asi son las cosas. Lamento que la historía vaya tan lenta pero ya pronto toooodo saldra a la luz, para bien o para mal. Quien sabe jejejeje.

Un enorme saludo a todas mis reviewers! Bienvenidad Genee y Bienvenidos a los nuevos followers, mil gracias!

De nuevo un saludo enorme y nos leemos pronto!

30-Nov-12


	12. Chapter 12

Hola fanfiction! jajaja :P hace tiempo que no venia :( que barbara casi un mes, de hecho me volví a echar 20 días sin actualizar otra ves! que descaro el mio :( una disculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a(aaa...).

PEEEEEEEEEEERO :D traigo... chan chan chan... DOBLE CAPITULO :D y capitulos larguitos jijiji, sin embargo, y sólo por cuestiones de redacción, dejaré pasar unos cuantos días para subir el otro capitulo. Para el sabado ya estará aquí sin falta :) y es el capitulo navideño -con regalo incluido- que les prometí. (problablemente lo suba el viernes en la madrugada jajaja)

Sin mas noticias por el momentooooooo, pasen a leer y espero lo disfruten.

Les recuerdo que hoy tambien actualicé "Antidoto" por si gustan checarla :) nos leemos abajito.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece shalalalala.

* * *

**Tres**

**Capitulo 12: Lazos**

—¡Vamos Megumi! ¡Tu puedes!

El torneo intraescolar habia dado inicio hacia ya unas cuantas semanas. Megumi siempre quiso jugar en el torneo pero algo dentro de si no se lo permitía, inseguridad tal vez de perder y que no valiese la pena aguantar las burlas por ser la única chica en el equipo.

Pero este año había sido diferente, se sentía poderosa y capaz de patearle el trasero a todos los equipos de Japón. Todo se lo debía a Taichi, su entrenador.

No solo le había ayudado a perfeccionar y aprender nuevos movimientos sino que la había enseñado a creer en ella misma, creer que tenía talento y que no debería desperdiciarlo.

En anteriores partidos del torneo había tenido una actuación destacada, pero en este juego ella estaba completamente decidida a anotar un gol. Ese día, Tai había logrado escaparse de la Universidad antes para ir a verla jugar y ahora la animaba desde la tribuna, no podía fallarle a su sensei.

El equipo contrario tenía fama de ser agresivo, y no se iban a tentar el corazón por una niña. La jugada en si era sencilla, y la defensa era debil. Su compañero de equipo le paso el balón a un volante izquierdo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas y justo antes de llegar al limite del campo dio el pase a Megumi que estaba justo frente a la portería.

Megumi saltó para meter ese balón con la cabeza pero un defensa contrario la empujó salvajemente. Ella cayó sobre su brazo, un dolor agudo le recorría desde el hombro hasta las puntas de los dedos.

Taichi miró en encontronazo desde la tribuna, en cuanto miró a Megumi lesionada empezó a bajar hacía el campo gritando como poseso.

—¡Megumi! ¡Arbitro, eso amerita expulsion! ¡Saque la tarjeta roja!

Megumi quería llorar por el dolor, pero eso solo la haría ver débil. Era un simple golpe y no más, con dificultad se puso de pié aun sosteniéndose el brazo.

El arbitro si expulsó al muchacho del equipo contrario y pitó penalti, uno de los que había asistido el pase a Megumi tiraría aquel penal.

—¡No! Kou-kun, por favor deja que lo tire yo.– megumi le rogó a su compañero que solo asintió.

—¡Tu puedes Megumi-chan! - Tai gritó justo al filo de la cancha.

Se posicionó frente al balón, tomo un poco de impulso y estampo aquel balón en la red sin que el portero si quiera supiese lo que había pasado.

—¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!

Todos sus compañeros fueron a abrazarla y felicitarla. Tai estaba gritando y brincando, estaba orgulloso de Megumi.

Pero las risas y felicidad durarón poco pues entonces Megumi ya no podía soportar el dolor de su brazo.

Tai se dio cuenta, al igual que sus compañeros, el hombro estaba poniéndose morado e hinchado.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.- Dijo el entrenador del equipo. —¿Donde están tus padres?- Megumi agacho la cabeza.

Esta vez Tai entro a la cancha directo hacia ella.

—¡Yo la llevaré!- Taichi estaba histerico, por alguna razón no soportaba verla lastimada.

Y aunque ella pudiese caminar perfectamente bien, Tai la tomo en sus brazos y la cargó hacia donde habia dejado su auto, recien traído de USA, y la llevó al hospital.

...

Una luxación en el todo el brazo izquierdo, ese había sido el diagnostico en el hospital, y que sacaría a Megumi del torneo. Estaba tan enfadada, en su mente invento mil formas de causarle una muerte lenta al responsable de haberla lastimado. Frente a ella, Tai pensaba algo no tan alejado de lo que Megumi estaba pensando.

—Tendremos que inmovilizar el brazo por unas semanas, es todo. Pero nada de fútbol por un tiempo.- explico el doctor. —Pueden irse a casa ahora.

Salieron sin decir una palabra hacia donde habían dejado el auto, subieron y arrancaron hacia la casa de Megumi.

—Les explicaré lo sucedido a tus padres y...

—¡No!- interrumpió Megumi. —Ellos no saben de usted, y si usted toma la responsabilidad de esto, ellos no dejarían que jamas volviésemos a entrenar.

Tai se quedó en silencio, comprendía lo que Megumi decía y tampoco quería ser separado de ella pero el era el adulto y debía tomar la responsabilidad.

—¿Por que no saben de mi?- preguntó Tai, no imagino que fuese un secreto.

—Mi padre... No le gusta que practique fútbol, yo salgo al parque mientras el no esta con permiso de mamá pero el no puede enterarse que practico y entreno fútbol. A mi mamá le gustaba mucho de joven, me platicó. Pero si mamá permite algo que a mi papá le disgusta... tengo miedo que papa le haga algo.- Megumi volteo hacia Tai que tenía una cara sería mirando hacia el frente. Se sintió avergonzada, no pensó en contar los problemas de su familia simplemente empezó a hablar, pues Tai le infringía mucha confianza.

—Entiendo.- dijo Taichi después de unos minutos de silencio. —Tu papá no lo debe saber, pero tu mamá si.

Megumi suspiró, tenía razón.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, una casa grande en un barrio exclusivo. Tai se estacionó frente a la gran casa.

—Esta bien, pero no hoy.- dijo Megumi mirando su brazo. —Deje que se le quite el enfado por lo del brazo.

—La llamaré para hacer una cita la semana entrante.- Tai miró a Megumi tan aconcojada que se sintió miserable por presionarla tanto, pero era algo necesario. Le colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

—Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.- dijo Tai para tratar de calmarla. —Anda ve.

Megumi sonrió de lado, y luego salió del auto para entrar a su casa.

¿Como podía saber alguien cuando ya hubiese tocado fondo?

Ella había pensado tantas veces que lo había hecho, tocado fondo, pero siempre lograba hundirse mas y mas. Tal vez no existiese un fondo, tal vez la caída libre seria eterna.

Bueno, no podía ser eterna ya que la vida no lo es. Y no creía que aun muerta pudiese seguir cayendo y cayendo y cayendo...

Se tocó el pómulo derecho con delicadeza, ardía.

Miró el reloj encima de la chimenea, Megumi debería llegar pronto y aun no había pensado en que teatro montar esta vez.

Por que esta vez no solo había sido emocional, sino también físico.

De nuevo se enteró de otra de sus aventuras, Yamato de nuevo se rio de ella y le recordó que no debería quejarse, que el la tenía viviendo como reina. Ella se atrevió a responder de mas y entonces...

No sabía que la reina fuese tan miserable.

Se sentía atrapada en una jaula, hecha de oro, pero prisión al fin y al cabo.

El sonido de un auto interrumpió sus pensamientos, se asomó apenas por las largas cortinas y observo como su hija bajaba de aquel auto de vidrios oscuros.

Su corazón saltó, de preocupación, supuso. Pues ademas de que Megumi saliese del auto de un desconocido tambien venía lastimada, con el brazo descansando en un cabestrillo.

Megumi abrió la puerta suspirando y aventó la mochila hacia un lado para, entonces, dirigirse a la cocina.

—Megumi.

La niña saltó del susto, no esperaba oír a sus espaldas la voz de su madre.

—¡¿Pero que te ha pasado?! – pregunto Sora alarmada. —¿Y con quien venías?

—Me caí.- respondió Megumi, ignorando la segunda pregunta de su madre.

—¡Pero si te has roto el brazo! ¡Fue jugando futbol!¿Cierto? Tu padre se va a enfadar...

—Te digo que me caí mamá.- la interrumpió Megumi.

—¡NO TE CREO!

—¿Ah no? ¿Y tu como te hiciste ese golpe?- señalo el pómulo de su madre. —¿Te caíste en la ducha? ¡Por favor mamá! Ya no tengo cinco años...

—Megumi, no me hables así. ¡Tenme un poco de respeto!

—Empieza por respetarte tu, madre.- dicho esto, Megumi pasó de largo y se encerró en su habitación.

Hikari abrió la puerta mientras se sacudía los restos de nieve de su abrigo. Había salido a visitar a sus padres que acababan de llegar de su viaje, y en el camino de regreso una nevada leve empezó a cubrir la capital.

Las fiestas navideñas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina pero hasta ese día habían tenido un clima algo soleado para la época. Pero tal parecía que si habría nieve para navidad.

Entró a la casa y se descalzó, al entrar hacia la sala de estar encontró a su esposo Takeru hablando con otro hombre. Ambos pararon al ver a la castaña entrar a la sala.

—Buenas tardes.- saludo Hikari con una pequeña reverencia, despues estaba dispuesta a dar media vuelta pero la voz de Takeru la detuvo.

—Hikari ven.- la mirada de Takeru parecía reflejar enojo. Ella tragó saliva pero se devolvió para sentarse a lado de su esposo.

—El es Kudou Zenjirou. Es el abogado de la familia.- Hikari abrió los ojos. ¿Que hacia un abogado en su casa?

Takeru miró al abogado para que el siguiese hablando.

—Yagami-san. He venido a leer con ustedes una cláusula del testamento del Sr. Ishida.

Hikari encontró lo obvio en esa oración, miro a Takeru que cerraba los puños con ira, con impotencia. El señor Hiroaki había muerto.

—Yamato lo oculto, Hika. Me ocultó la muerte de mi propio padre... Ese pedazo de...

—No vale la pena Takeru.- interrumpio Kari, colocando su mano sobre la de Takeru, que hizo que se destensara. —¿No debería habernos avisado de la lectura del testamento inicial?

—Esta cláusula fue escrita poco antes de la muerte del Sr. Ishida, y esta específicamente escrito que solo sea leída hacia: Takeru Takaishi y esposa.- respondió el abogado.

Hikari y Takeru compartieron una mirada y entonces asintieron para que el abogado Kudou iniciara la lectura.

Yamato Ishida sabía bien sus limites. Era calculador, manipulador y mentiroso. Era mujeriego y alcohólico e incluso alguna vez fue un drogadicto. Toda una caja de sorpresas, o mas bien una caja de pandora.

Pero jamás creyó que sería capaz de golpear a una mujer.

Odiaba, le revolvía el estomago el recordar la discusión con Sora, una discusión como muchas otras en la que, con palabras, la despedazaba y le recordaba su lugar. Aunque esta ultima vez habia sido diferente...

Se habia casado con Sora porque tendrían un hijo, motivo suficiente para quedarse con la Televisora de su padre, sin embargo resulto que para tener completo poder sobre la empresa aquel bebe tenía que haber sido varón, no niña.

Y ahora que su padre, el hombre que lo separo de su madre y lo crió, había muerto, viene a enterarse que en el testamento aun sigue pidiendo un heredero varón...

Sora ya es incapaz de concebir, el parto de Megumi la imposibilito de poder tener mas bebes. Y no podía divorciarse de ella y buscar otra porque al divorciarse perdería toda la compañia.

Una trampa mas de su padre, que por todos motivos queria evitar que sus hijos repitieran la historia de un fallido matrimonio. Esas eran tonterías, el sería mas feliz sin Sora y definitivamente Sora merecía algo mejor. Megumi sabría reponerse, su relación era prácticamente nula, definitivamente su hija merecía un padre que de verdad la quisiese.

Pero ahora eso no era lo importante, tendría que buscar a Takeru y evitar que el tuviese al heredero que su padre tanto quiso. Aunque en este momento como desearia tener a su hermano menor para llorar.

Dejo una ultima flor y una ultima lagrima caer sobre la tumba de su padre y se encamino a casa para poder crear un nuevo plan.

* * *

Bueno, en este capitulo hay secretos descubiertos, hay intriga y nos damos cuenta de la horrible relacion entre Megumi y sus padres; mas bien su familia que en si es totalmente disfuncional.

la relacion Tai-Megumi es mas estrecha, pero aun asi Megu no quiere que su familia sepa de Taichi por medio a separarlos. Tai, aunque sea algo incorrecto, tampoco quiere ser separado asi que acepta la peticion de Megumi.

Se que ha sido otro capitulo mas de intriga XD realmente jamas llego a nada pero preparo terreno porque el capitulo que subire maniana tendra sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa finalmente jajaja.

Mil gracias por sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio muchisisisisisimo y espero que este capitulo sea igual de su agrado, Soralemuri bienvenida :D!

Sin mas, nos leemos en un par de días!

adios!

actualizado 20/12/12


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos :)

Sí, me he retrasado un día :( perdón, estaré corta de palabras iniciales y finales el día de hoy porque estoy subiendo capitulo desde un iPod, sin pila, fuera de casa... Ya se imaginarán mi frustración jajajaja.

Sin mas les dejo con su regalo sorpresa navideño :3333

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tres**

Capítulo 13: Verdades.

El centro comercial estaba palpitante, había santa closes en cada tienda y los villancicos repetitivos y con voces chillantes estaban a punto de hacerle perder los nervios.

Bueno, tenia que reconocer que era mucho peor en America.

El regalo de la pequeña Hidemi había sido fácil, el regalo para Hikari y Takeru también, incluso ya tenía los regalos de navidad para sus quisquillosos padres.

Solo faltaba el regalo para Megumi, no sabia que podría gustarle y regalarle un balón de fútbol era totalmente estúpido.

Todo el tiempo compartido con aquella niña había hecho que se encariñara tanto, le encantaba pasar las tardes con ella y que ella le patease el trasero jugando. Le gustaba la mirada de admiración que ella le daba y que pidiese que le enseñara mas.

Ni siquiera con sus alumnos en la universidad se sentía así. Bueno, los chicos universitarios siempre han sido idiotas.

Se sentó con pesadez en una banca y dejo caer todas las bolsas de regalos, estaba exhausto aunque admitía que era su culpa por hacer las compras navideñas en nochebuena.

Se le acababa el tiempo, las tiendas cerrarían temprano y el aun tenía que ir a casa a vestirse para ir a la cena en casa de Hikari.

¿Ropa? Seguro no le gustaba.

¿Juguetes? Ya no tenía 6 años.

¿Un pase anual al parque de diversiones? Esos juegos eran mas viejos que el, lo podrían acusar de asesinato premeditado.

—Que peste. ¿Que demonios les gusta a la niñas de diez años aquí?- dijo en voz alta.

Nadie respondió e incluso varías personas lo miraron de manera extraña. Suspiró y derrotado se fue a casa.

—¡Odio los vestidos!

Megumi estaba enforrada en un vestido color rosa salmón que su madre le había obligado a usar para la fiesta y cena navideña de la compañía.

—Quedate quieta Megumi, que no puedo peinarte.- le contestó Sora que intentaba hacer un recogido en el cabello de su hija.

—¡Odio estos peinados! Esa fiesta esta llena de gente adulta aburrida, yo no quiero ir. - cruzó los brazos.

—Tenemos que ir, que a mi tampoco me hace gracia que te quejes de todo. - dio un ultimo tirón a un mechón de cabello. —Lista. Te ves hermosa hija.

Megumi se miro al espejo frente a ella, se veía bien no lo iba a negar pero sentía la necesidad de arrancarse todo e irse al parque a jugar.

Su hombro estaba muchísimo mejor, ya no usaba el cabestrillo, pero aun no había vuelto a pisar una cancha, su madre la tenia bien vigilada.

—¿Ya están listas?- se asomo Yamato por la puerta, y vio a sus dos mujeres arregladas y hermosas.

Se le heló la sangre, Sora se veía preciosa, y por primera vez en años se daba el lujo de mirar a Megumi.

Ambas notaron esa mirada, se extrañaron pues el jamas las había visto así. Pero Yamato Ishida tenia semanas con un comportamiento extraño.

—Vamonos entonces.- dijo Yamato y esposa e hija le siguieron.

—¡HO, HO, HO! ¡Feliz Navidaaaaad!

En el marco de la puerta estaba Tai disfrazado como Santa Claus y cargando en su costal los regalos para su hermana, su cuñado y su sobrina.

Hikari y Takeru explotaron de risa al ver a Taichi disfrazado del gordito rojo de manera ridicula.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¿Qué? ¿No les gusta?- preguntó Tai algo ofendido.

En ese mismo instante la pequeña Hidemi entró a la sala donde vió al gran Santa Claus.

—¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- corrio totalmente espantada a las piernas de Hikari.

—No, no llores pequeña.– se quito la barba y el gorro. —Soy yo, Tio Tai.

—¿Tio Tai es Santa Claus?- preguntó la pequeña curiosa.

—Si Hide-chan. Y te traje tus regalos.

La niña volteo a ver el gran saco lleno de cajas y los ojitos se le iluminaron mientras iba corriendo hacia alla.

—Quitate eso ya Taichi.- regañó su hermana. Él rodó los ojos.

—¿Que le conseguiste a Hidemi?- preguntó Takeru mientras le servía un trago a su invitado.

—Un juego de química.- contesto Taichi naturalmente, Hikari y Takeru escupieron lo que tenían en sus bocas en ese momento.

—¡Solo tiene cinco años!- de nuevo regaño Hikari.

Del otro lado de la sala se escuchó un grito de júbilo.

—¡Siiiiiii! ¡Seré científica!

Tai volteó hacia los descompuestos padres con superioridad.

—Yo creo que le gusto mucho.- exclamó Tai mientras daba otro trago a su bebida.

...

Una hora después los padres de Taichi llegarón a la casa de Takeru y Hikari. La pequeña Hidemi recibió su nueva dotación de regalos por parte de sus abuelos, aun no era hora de cenar así que se sentaron en la sala a platicar con todos.

A Tai le agradaba pasar tiempo con sus padres, aunque se daba cuenta de como lo miraban después de mirar a Hidemi. Era la mirada de ¿Algún día tu nos darás un nieto?

Sus padres siempre le enseñaron el valor de la familia, le inculcaron desde pequeño que tendría esposa e hijos que siempre cuidaría, que se casaría por amor y que celebrarían las navidades un año en casa de Hikari y otro año en casa de Taichi.

Pero hasta la fecha todas las navidades eran en casa de Hikari, Takeru tampoco tenia a mas familia que invitar, su madre Natsuko vivía su vida en Paris, sin ningún interés en volver a Japón y su padre había fallecido, sin dejar rastro.

Takeru siempre se volcó en la prácticamente perfecta familia Yagami, sentía a los padres de su esposa mas cercanos de los que alguna vez fueron sus propios padres.

Por eso desde la llegada de Hidemi se prometió amar por sobre todas las cosas a su familia, nunca dejaría que Hidemi ni su bebe en camino sufriesen el abandono que el sufrió.

—¿Y ya saben que va a ser el bebé?- preguntó Susumo Yagami ilusionada.

Takeru y Hikari tragarón saliva.

—N-no.- dijo Hikari nerviosa. —Aun no sabemos.

—¿No? Que mal.- respondió Yagami padre.

—Dejaremos que sea una sorpresa.- sonrió Takeru.

Taichi alzó una ceja, el jamás podría con la incertidumbre. Vaya Aun no podía.

Se levantó del sofá algo sofocado, un nudo de pronto apareció en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar.

—¿Hijo?

—Estoy bien mamá. Iré afuera por algo de aire fresco.

Salió al patio trasero, seguía sintiéndose ahogado pero el aire frío le anestesió el dolor que le causaba respirar.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora, casi era hora de cenar.

Tomó una bocanada mas de aire y dio vuelta hacía el interior de la casa, cerraba la puerta tras de sí mientras todos en la sala lo miraban extrañados.

Estaba a punto de decir que no había sido nada que no se preocuparan pero su celular sonó.

No reconoció el número pero se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Diga?

La voz la reconocía perfectamente, era Megumi.

Fue una llamada rápida, colgó y apurado buscó su abrigo.

—¿A donde vas?- preguntó Hikari.

—Megumi esta en problemas.- dicho esto salió de la casa.

Se escuchó el sonido de su motor encenderse y alejarse.

—¿Quien es Megumi?- preguntaron los padres de Taichi, esperando que fuese una novia.

...

Tan solo había tardado media hora en ir y volver a casa de su hermana, que estuviese manejando como poseso tenía mucho que ver igualmente que todas las calles estuviesen prácticamente vacías.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tai mientras estacionaba el auto.

Megumi aun sollozaba, sus ojos estaban irritados y en sus mejillas estaban las huellas de sus lagrimas secas.

El peinado que su madre tanto tardó en hacerle estaba deshecho y su vestido estaba empapado por los copos de nieve derretidos en el.

En pocas palabras, estaba hecha un desastre.

Tai la ayudó a bajar del auto, del asiento trasero agarró una bolsa del centro comercial y ambos se adentraron a casa de Hikari.

—¡Hermano! Te esperábamos para cenar.

Todas las miradas se fueron hacía Megumi, que escondió su cabeza en el brazo de Yagami.

—Gracias Kari, la llevaré primero a que tome una ducha o si no se enfermará.

No espero respuesta y jaloneo a Megumi que apenas podía caminar hacia el baño.

—Bañate, aquí en la bolsa hay ropa, espero te quede.- dicho esto salió del baño para darle privacidad.

Una vez mas todos lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Que sucedió?- pregunto Hikari, que conocía un poco la historia de Megumi.

—No lo sé, desde que la recogí no ha hablado. Sólo se que se ha escapado.- Tai se paso la mano por el cabello, señal de que estaba estresado.

—No podemos tenerla aquí, nos acusarían de secuestro.- dijo Takeru, Tai le miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo sé, tengo que contactar a su madre o a alguien. Pero no quiere decirme nada.-

Detrás de el apareció Megumi, duchada y portando la ropa que de hecho era su regalo de navidad, un conjunto de invierno del Tokyo Verdi.

—No hace falta Yagami-san. Mis padres no están. - dijo Megumi, su voz se escuchaba vacía.

Taichi se agacho para estar a su altura, nunca había visto una cara mas sería, le partía el corazón.

—Bueno...- estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que era lo que había sucedido, pero sabia que ella no le diria nada. Penso en otra alternativa que llegó rápido- ¿Y tus Abuelos?

Megumi pareció pensar, por lo que ahora sabía solo le quedaban sus abuelos maternos.

—Mi abuela, esta en Kyoto. Tengo su teléfono en mi agenda pero hace años que no la veo. No se si ella...

—Le llamaremos. Pero primero a cenar.- contestó Tai ya que a todos les rugió el estomago.

...

Todos habian sido muy amables con Megumi, platicaban con ella y la animaban pero tampoco preguntaban quien era ella, eso lo agradecía.

Ya no sabia quien o que era ella. Siempre se había preguntado que habia hecho que sus padres se casaran si ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

Pero ahora lo sabia todo, o mas bien empezaba a hacerlo.

Empezaba a pensar que tal vez su padre cambiaría, que tal vez de verdad la quería... Que tonta había sido.

Solo había sido un accidente, una casualidad que nadie había pedido ni deseado.

Miro a la pequeña cuyo nombre le habían dicho era Hidemi, siendo alimentada, cuidada y querida por sus padres.

Su abuela había sido llamada de inmediato, Takaishi-san no había querido esperar a antes de cenar, ella le dijo que la necesitaba y su abuela había tomado el primer tren a Tokyo. Llegaria pronto.

Miro su atuendo, uniforme oficial de Tokyo verdi. Le fascinaba, Yagami-san le leyó el pensamiento aunque realmente no pensó que le fuese a regalar algo de navidad.

—Si quieres puedes dejar las papas.- dijo Hikari. Megumi salio de sus pensamientos y miro su plato, tan solo quedaban las papas.

—Perdón, pero si me las comeré.

Tai la miraba, le preocupaba pues no sabia que podía haber pasado para que Megumi abandonara su casa en Navidad.

También fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír que tocaban la puerta. Seguramente era la abuela de Megumi.

Hikari atendió la puerta, una señora apareció en el marco de la puerta con el abrigo cubierto de nieve, la cara era idéntica solo que un poco arrugada, no había duda de quien era...

Taichi se puso de pie hipnotizado y camino hacia la puerta, Hikari tambien la habia reconocido pues estaba muda.

—Toshiko Takenouchi...

* * *

AHHHHH! ¿se lo esperaban? Jaja lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo navideño con todo y regalo incluido. ¿Que mejor regalo podía recibir Tai?

ahora quedan MAS preguntas: ¿Como reaccionará Tai? ¿Qué pasó para que Megumi se escapase de la fiesta navideña? ¿Por qué Yamato esta portandose diferente? ¿Qué fue lo que el abogado les dijo a Takeru y a Hikari? ¿Cuál es el plan de Yamato? ¿Tai y Sora se veran las caras pronto?

Ahhh! Hahaha bueno espero disfruten la intriga jijiji, hare toooodo lo posible para subir antes de año nuevo, aunque realmente no quiero prometer nada. Ojalá me de tiempo entre tanto ajetreo.

En fin, dije que no escribiria mucho y aqui me tienen,aprovecho para agradecerles de nuevo por sus hermosos reviews. Si tienen preguntas, sugerencias pueden dejarlas en el review o mandarme un PM. ojala disfruten este capitulo y nos leeremos mas tarde.

Adios! Y felices fiestas :)

actualizado 22/Dic/2012


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos :)

Ah! Lo hice! Voy a subir antes de año nuevo :) dejando bastantes dias antes del treinta y uno para incluso darles otro capitulo. Benditas sean las vacaciones, siempre siempre benditas jaja. Es por eso - y tambien para dejas mas intriga- que he partido en dos el capítulo. La verdad no he contado las palabras, no se que tan largo este pues de nuevo estoy escribiendoles desde un iPod Jajaja Santa no me trajo mi compu :'( ¿sera por que le pedi zapatos XD?

Ya. Me he ido totalmente de la idea principal que es dejarles con la lectura :) ojala la disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirla. Nos leemos abajo :D

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tres**

Capítulo 14 (1/2): Simulación.

—¡Toshiko Takenouchi!

Yuuko Yagami se levantó emocionada hacia ella. Toshiko apenas tardó un segundo en reconocer a su vieja amiga.

—Yuuko...- susurró aún incrédula. Dio un paso al frente pues aún estaba en la puerta, miró a quien la sostenía. —Oh... Hikari.- dijo con cariño.

Pero los ojos rubíes de Takenouchi-san se posaron en el hombre frente a ella, con la mandíbula caída y las manos temblorosas.

Así no era como recordaba a Taichi Yagami, aquel niño era valiente, energético e impulsivo.

Sin embargo no tenía duda, aquel era el que alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de su única hija.

—Takenouchi-san.- la voz del hombre tembló al pronunciar su nombre.

—Mi querido Taichi.- sonrió. —Cuanto has crecido.- arrojó la mujer mayor, sabiendo que aligeraría el ambiente.

Estuvo en lo correcto pues todos rieron, a excepción del mismo aludido y una niña tras de el.

Su nieta.

Entonces recordó a que había venido, se acercó mientras estudiaba su mirada. Le dolía ver unos ojitos infantiles tan vacíos.

—Megumi-chan.

Se arrodilló y la abrazó, la niña le correspondió apenas un segundo después. Aquella niña le recordaba tanto a su Sora, mas bien era parte de su Sora, de su sangre.

—Abuela.- Toshiko sonrió. —¿Cómo conoces a Yagami-san?- preguntó pues la curiosidad le carcomía.

—Era un amigo de la infancia de tu madre.- miró a Taichi que estaba estupefacto. —Ellos eran inseparables.

Entonces, algo hizo click en la cabeza de Megumi. La pertenencia de su madre que más atesoraba era, de hecho, una playera del Tokyo Verdi que decía Yagami en la parte de atrás. Se trataba de el, del que a veces oía a su madre llamar en sueños, del que sabía era el verdadero amor de su mamá.

No ocultó su sorpresa, miró a Taichi pero la mirada de el estaba perdida.

Perdida en recuerdos, en añoranzas. Todo lo que había deseado en este mundo había estado frente a el.

Y ahora comprendía porque su corazón se aceleraba con ella, por que sentía la inaguantable urgencia de cuidarla de todo y todos. Ella era su hija, suya y de su Sora.

La pieza faltante para definir su existencia en aquel mundo.

Quería abrazarla, estrujarla y besarla. Sentía que si no lo hacía despertaría de lo que parecía más un sueño que la realidad, simplemente por ser perfecta.

Regreso a la Tierra ya que sintió de nuevo aquel nudo cerrar su garganta. Las lágrimas querían hacerse presentes.

Todos, menos Hikari, lo miraron extrañados. Su hermana lo veía... no sabía como definirlo.

Toshiko decidió ponerle fin a aquella escena tan surreal, volvió a su nieta que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Taichi.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde esta tu madre?

Megumi bajó la cabeza, afligida.

—No lo sé.- dijo casi inaudible.

—Sólo sabemos que se ha escapado. No quiso que llamáramos a sus padres.- dijo Takeru, ignorando que el padre de esa niña era su propio hermano.

Hikari, que estaba mas enterada de todo, decidió llevarse a su marido y a su hermano de la sala de estar.

—Demosles privacidad.

Ya dentro del estudio Taichi se dió el lujo de hiperventilar. Las miradas furtivas entre los hermanos empezaban a exasperar a Takeru.

—Muy bien.- se masajeó las sienes. —¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Hikari iba a empezar a hablar pero su hermano por fin sacó lo que llevaba dentro.

—¡Ella es hija de Sora! Hikari.. ¿Sabes que significa eso?- se llevó una mano al pecho. Se sentía desbordar.

—Ella es tu sobrina Takeru.

Hikari decidió contestarle primero a su marido. La mirada de Takeru se tornó dura, aún no podía creer lo que Yamato había hecho con su padre, poco quería saber de su familia.

—¿Es hija de Yamato? ¿Tengo a la hija de Yamato en mi casa? ¿¡Sabes lo peligroso que es eso!? - despotricó el rubio.

—Apenas lo he sabido. Todos nos hemos enterado.- se defendió.

—Tan sólo hablaban de una tal Sora. ¿Ella es la esposa de Yamato?

—¡Ah Takeru!- Taichi se exasperó.

—Hermano, hay algo que debes de saber.- Hikari habló, Takeru supo que le diría el pequeño secreto del que ellos se habían enterado días antes.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos pero eso no evitaría que Hikari dijera todo. La confianza existía entre el Yagami mayor y Takaishi pero tenía miedo.

—Un abogado nos visitó el otro día.- Tai tomó asiento para escuchar mejor a su hermana. —Nos dijo que el señor Ishida había fallecido y que, según el testamento, la empresa quedaría en manos del hijo que tuviese un varón.

Tai iba a hablar, pues no sabía a que venia esa conversación ahora pero su hermana lo hizo callar.

—Yamato sabía de eso, mucho antes. Por eso se llevó a Sora embarazada, pensó que al tener un hijo primero que Takeru...

Taichi abrió los ojos como platos. Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal.

—No contaba que fuese ser niña... Tan solo estaba usándolas... - cerró los puños. —Juro que si el le hizo algo a Megumi o a Sora...

—Ya me he enterado de todo.

La vocecita de Megumi sonó, ella estaba ahí en la puerta del estudio.

—Huí porque escuché a mi papá decir lo mismo que ustedes acaban de decir.- la voz se cortó un poco. —Mi papá solo nos uso a mi mamá y a mi.

Toshiko y los Yagami tambien estaban ahí, tras de la niña.

Taichi no dudó más y se le acercó para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Megumi solo se quedo parada recibiendo ese abrazo más no lo respondió.

Se sentía sin lugar. Envidiaba a Hidemi, aquella niña lo tenía todo y ella solo una familia simulada.

Toda su vida había sido una mentira.

Taichi la abrazó con mas fuerza, como si pudiese sentir lo que ella estaba pensando y le dolía. Nadie se merecía algo como eso.

—Iremos por tu mamá. La encontraré y la sacaré de allí.- le dijo a Megumi.

De nuevo ni se inmutó, si había sucedido lo que escuchó que sucedería, tal vez su mamá ya no estuviese en ningún lugar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Y así, haremos de esta televisora, la mejor del país. Gracias.

El discurso del nuevo dueño y presidente de la televisora Fuji había sido todo un éxito. Yamato se sentía pleno, lo había conseguido. Todo.

Sora y su hija estarían pronto a kilómetros de distancia, pensó. Lejos de el y el lejos de ellas para que ahora la vida de cada uno pudiese verdaderamente empezar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sora deambulaba por la calles vacías. A esta hora todos estaban en la cena de navidad, con sus familias. ¿Familia? ¿Alguna vez ella podría ser capaz de tener alguna?

Ahora estaba sola. De nuevo.

Yamato se lo había confesado todo, hasta el último detalle. Le instó en irse así lo hizo ella.

Llegó a la que, hasta ese día, era su casa, recogería sus cosas para luego tomar un taxi, recoger a su hija en la fiesta dónde la había dejado e irse las dos.

Probablemente intentaría localizar a su madre.

Al entrar a su casa se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse de ese odioso vestido. Sacó las maletas del armario y las empezó a llenar sin fijarse que era lo que en realidad empacaba.

Había terminado con la ropa de Megumi y ahora empezaba con la suya, iba ya terminando cuando la vió.

La playera de Taichi de cuando había jugado en el Tokyo Verdi.

La estrujo, la olió y la observó. Era lo único que le quedaba de el, el mismo se la había regalado el día que lo había dejado.

Aun recordaba su sorpresa cuando Yamato le dijo que Taichi le había mandado un regalo, y su contenido: esa playera y un mameluco azul para el bebé.

¿Y si...?

Tomó el teléfono y la guía. Tenía la hoja doblada de una esquina como si ya estuviese esperando este momento. Incluso había encerrado en un circulo aquel nombre: Yagami Susumo.

Llamaría a los padres de Taichi y les rogaría si fuese necesario que le dijesen donde encontrar a su hijo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La cena y las explicaciones habían acabado en la casa de los Takaishi.

Habían acordado el ir a buscar a Sora a su casa a primera hora en la mañana. El plan original de la noche incluía que Taichi pasase la noche en casa de sus padres, aunque ahora se les unirían Toshiko y Megumi.

Llegaron al viejo apartamento Yagami justo cuando el teléfono sonaba. Susumo se apresuró a contestarlo pero justo había dejado de timbrar.

—Seguramente era algún familiar para desearnos Feliz Navidad.- dijo Yuuko.

Los anfitriones y su hijo se apresuraron a arreglar las habitaciones donde sus invitadas se quedarían mientras Toshiko sostenía en sus brazos a Megumi totalmente dormida.

El teléfono volvió a sonar pero no por mucho tiempo pues Taichi había contestado en una de las habitaciones.

—¿Diga?

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaan. ¿Cómo ven? Estoy segurisima que podre darles la segunda parte antes de año nuevo :) si todo va bien.

el reencuentro Sora-Tai esta proximo, a la vuelta de la esquina. En este capi mi probre megumi se ha enterado que clase de sabandija nuestro Yamatito es, claro que Taichi parece que aun no se cree lo que ha pasado.

para los que esperaban una reaccion mas emotiva les dire: tengan paciencia! Tai necesita despavilarse.

ahora, tengo un problema que solo podra ser resuelto con sus opiniones asi que hare la pregunta: ¿Que tan malo creen que sea Yamato? ¿Que seria capaz de hacer para obtener lo que quiere?

Ojala puedan responderme por Review. Se que es una pregunta algo vaga pero necesito su opinion ya que no quisiera exagerar al personaje asi que necesito su percepcion de el.

de verdad agradecere su ayuda. tambien agradezco sus hermosos reviews: Clau e Iron curtain sean bienvenidos! sin mas que decir ojala les haya gustado y nos leeremos pronto.

Saluditos.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos :)

Lo volví a hacer, subir antes de año nuevo! Ahora si que puedo estar en paz jijiji. ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores? Espero que bien. Yo estoy bien, bieeeeeeeen llena jijiji.

Bueno regresando a lo que nos importa... Apuesto a que no esperaban un capitulo tan pronto. Lo hice así debido a que la idea principal del capitulo 14 debía ser dividida en dos para que se pudiese apreciar en su totalidad. Y así, pues hoy les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo ya mencionado.

Los dejaré con la lectura, nos leemos en las notas finales.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tres**

Capítulo 14 (2/2): Locura

_—¿Diga?_

Esa voz...

_—¿Hola? ¿Hola?_

Que tonta. Era navidad... era tan posible que estuviese en casa.

Maldita sea. ¡Responde algo! Pero... ¿Y si no se alegraba de oírle? ¿Y si la odiaba? ¿Y si ni siquiera la recordaba?

.

Sora colgó asustada. Por supuesto que reconoció la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea. Su corazón latía desbocado y si no lograba controlarse se pondría a llorar.

¡Al diablo!

Marcó de nuevo el número, esperó unos cuantos tonos y de nuevo alguien le contestó. No era el, era su madre.

_—¿Hola? _

—Eh.. uh... ¿Po-podría hablar con Yagami Taichi?- su mandíbula temblaba.

_—Ya se ha acostado. Es la una de madrugada.-_ regañó Yuuko.

—Eh... Es... Es una emergencia. Por favor.

La señora Yagami no respondió pero Sora pudo escuchar que ponía el teléfono abajo, tal vez iría a ver a Taichi.

Segundos después su voz contesto.

_—¿Hola? ¿Quién es?-_ su voz se oía molesta.

—Tai... S-soy... Soy... Sora.

Lo dijo. Se calló de inmediato pues quería oír su reacción.

_—Maldición... ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Dónde carajos estas? _

Estaba enfadado, no había duda. Le había enfadado escuchar de ella.

Unos sonidos dentro de su casa tomaron la atención de Sora.

_—¿Sora?_

.

Al escuchar Toshiko el nombre de su hija saltó rápidamente. ¿Acaso Sora estaba al teléfono?

—¿Taichi? ¿Estas hablando con Sora?

El castaño asintió, su semblante era duro. Era un imbécil, un estúpido al haberle hablado tan brusco. Es solo que estaba preocupado a muerte por ella...

Los sonidos que escuchó al teléfono lo perturbaron más. Eran gritos, cosas cayéndose, puertas azotándose.

—¡¿Sora?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿SORA?!

La linea se cortó.

Los gritos de Tai atrajeron a sus ya agotados padres a la sala de estar y también despertaron a Megumi.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa con mi mamá?- pregunto adormilada pero alerta.

Tai colgó el teléfono con pesadumbre. No entendía que sucedía, sentía como si todo el mundo se le hubiese venido encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Algunas cosas para bien, pensó Tai al observar a Megumi, algunas otras... simplemente el instinto le hizo saber que se estaba metiendo en problemas.

—¡¿Era mi mamá?! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- Megumi empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Toshiko abrazó a su nieta tratándola de calmar pero ella empezó a sollozar de igual manera.

Taichi tornó su semblante duro, tomó su abrigo del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Tai! ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Yuuko.

—¡A buscar a Sora!- contestó el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta tras de el.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Yamato tiró la colilla de su cigarro a la banqueta. Se había quedado unos minutos preparando su momento próximo. Miró su reloj y chistó disgustado, a esta hora su encargo ya debería estar hecho y también sería su turno de actuar.

Cruzó la acera desierta. Era ya de madrugada pero que más daba, además era Navidad. Estaba seguro que estarían despiertos.

Tocó el timbre de aquella puerta mientras dibujaba su cara de Poker. En segundos alguien le abrió.

—¿Si? Oh ...- Hikari guardó silencio al reconocer a la persona que tenía frente a el.

—Hikari.- saludó el rubio como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Como si fuese muy difícil encontrar a mi hermano... ¡Takeru!- Yamato coreó cuando vio a su hermano menor asomarse a verificar quien era.

Takeru emitió un gruñido.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- gritó. Apartó a Hikari de su camino para abalanzarse hacia su hermano, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

Yamato miró a Hikari con ojos cómplices, y luego a su hermano le presentó una cara descompuesta.

—¿Acaso ya lo sabes?- Takeru apretó más su agarre.

—¡Por supuesto que se que nuestro padre murió! ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así?!

—Ah, eso.- Yamato rió. Takeru lo miró confundido y enojado. —Pensé que sabrías a lo que vine.

Hikari tenía miedo, por instinto protegió su vientre. Yamato la vio hacer eso y sonrió.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes querida? No pareces estar lista aún... Que mal

—Yamato vete antes que llame a la policía... - amenazó su hermano.

De todas maneras el plan A estaba podrido.

Yamato frunció el ceño y se devolvió en sus pasos. Iba a matar a ese infeliz de Kudou... Lo había arruinado todo.

Se subió a su auto y lo arranco para dirigirse en dirección a casa de Kudou. El sudor estaba presente a pesar que hacia un frio de los mil demonios, lo sabía, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

.

—Nos iremos a un hotel. Despierta a Hidemi...- Takeru le dijo con urgencia a su esposa, pero parecía que ella no estaba escuchando pues seguía estática. —¡Hikari! ¡Ya!

La castaña brinco de miedo al por los gritos de su esposo pero, en lugar de hacer lo que el le había dicho, tomo su celular y marcó el número de su hermano.

El castaño contestó de malas y aceleradamente. Algo había pasado también con el.

—Yamato estuvo aquí. Quería llevarse a mi bebe ¡A mi bebé Taichi!- le dijo histérica. —Mi bebe va a ser niño, es el bebe que necesita para heredar la maldita televisora. Tai, Tai tengo miedo. - le confesó todo.

El castaño estaba por contestarle pero Takeru le arrebato el teléfono a su esposa.

—Taichi ¿Dónde estas?- el rubio apretó los dientes de rabia al escuchar lo que había sucedido. —Iré a ayudarte. Dame la dirección...

.

.

—¡Abre! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Yamato estaba fuera de sus cabales, tiraría abajo esa condenada puerta si era necesario.

Pero no lo fue, el abogado abrió la puerta adormilado. El rubio no perdió la oportunidad y entro al departamento bruscamente, tomándolo de su ropa y propinandole un golpe en la mejilla.

El abogado Kudou cayó al suelo, un hilo de sangre resbaló de su labio.

—No puedo creerlo.- dijo el abogado tratando de ponerse de pie. —Lo ibas a hacer, de verdad planeabas quitarle ese bebe a tu propio hermano.

—¡Y tu me dijiste que Hikari tenía ocho meses! ¡Me dijiste que estaba lista!

El coraje brotó con mas fuerza de sus venas y de su saco desenfundó un revolver, apuntándolo a Kudou.

—¿Vas a matarme? ¡HAZLO! Cuando te atrapen será algo más que añadirle a tu récord criminal.

Kudou se puso de pie y encaro el cañón que Yamato le apuntaba. No importaba si el rubio le mataba, no tenía que perder y mas bien se sentía feliz que hubiese salvado a los Takaishi del inminente ataque de Ishida.

Y sin más corazón Yamato le disparó y en segundos desapareció del lugar.

Manejó su auto como loco a las afueras de la ciudad. Había cometido su primer asesinato y... se había sentido tan bien.

Se quedó estacionado un momento para que la adrenalina se fuese diluyendo en su sangre. Después emprendió el camino hacia dónde el sabía que tendrían a Sora y a Megumi, la idiotez de dejarlas libres para que después pudiesen abrir la boca ya no estaba entre sus planes. Con lo que acababa de hacer ya no podía dejar sueltos los cabos que su esposa e hija representaban, probablemente haría lo mismo con Hikari... Si la televisora no era de el, no sería de su hermano tampoco. Una lástima pues la castaña seguía encendiéndolo.

.

.

Tai tenía un rato de haber llegado a casa de los Ishida, no tenía la seguridad que Sora le hubiese hablado desde ahí pero al encontrar la residencia con la puerta entreabierta y varios muebles tirados solo confirmo que de allí se habían llevado a Sora.

Estaba afuera esperando por Takeru, que primero había llevado a Hikari a casa de sus padres. Se fumaba un cigarro, tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar con tan solo pensar que algo le pudiese haber sucedido a Sora, y después de lo que su hermana le comentó tenía la seguridad que Ishida haría lo que fuese necesario.. Lo que fuese necesario, incluso acabar con su propia familia.

—Taichi.- el castaño observó a Takeru llegar en un taxi. Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó en lo que el rubio le alcanzaba.

—Hay que llamar a la policía.- dijo Takeru, Tai solo levantó los hombros. —¿Qué significa eso?

—Ya lo hice Takeru, ya han venido y levantado evidencias. Pero ¿crees tu que puedo irme a casa y esperar a que encuentren a Sora? Tu hermano ha perdido la cabeza y no sabemos que le pueda hacer. - Takeru bajó la cabeza. —Ahora, si vas a acompañarme debes de saber que aunque Yamato sea tu hermano, no voy a tener consideración con ese infeliz. ¿Lo entiendes?

Takeru vio a Taichi, a quien sentía mas su hermano que al propio Yamato. El rubio asintió con firmeza, sin titubear.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Sería irresponsable tener compasión cuando el ni siquiera conoce el significado de esa palabra.- sus ojos se tornaron vacíos. —Me moría de miedo cuando posó su mirada sobre el vientre de Hikari, te juro que fue horroroso.

—Y te doy las gracias por defender a mi hermana.- Tai le dio una palmada en la espalda de manera amistosa, pero pronto su mirada volvió a ser dura. —Es hora de irnos, vamos.

Ambos se subieron al auto del castaño. ¿A dónde irían? No lo sabían aún, pero le seguirían la pista a Ishida.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro, ella estaba sobre una cama sentada. Ya se había cansado de llorar, y si no fuese porque no tenía idea de dónde estaba su hija, ya se hubiese dado por vencida. Simplemente ya estaba totalmente agotada de cuerpo y espíritu, de que el destino se hubiese ensañado con ella de esa manera. Saldría de allí para buscar a su hija, no podía dejarla con Yamato. Sora sabía perfectamente que el estaba detrás de todo eso.

Al menos, si las cosas salían muy mal, había escuchado su voz por ultima vez.

—Taichi...

* * *

Pues, por fin hubo acción este fic para variar! ¿Les gusto? A mi si jiji, digo, jamás publico algo que no me guste pero este capitulo lo recordaré como el primero en que realmente una escena de acción me sale XD !Se me dificultan muchísimo! Ya ustedes dirán que tal quedó ¿verdad? Este fic va a tener un final de novela de crimen sin querer hacerlo asi desde el principio, pero me gusta improvisar :) Oh, si, no pienso alargar este fic por muchos capitulos más aunque aun no estoy segura de cuantos capis quedarían. Tal vez unos cinco o seis segun mi borrador pero como dije, me gusta improvisar sobre la marcha.

Los invito a pasar a mi perfil para leer Antídoto, se las recomiendo jijiji.

Muchos saludos a Mazinger-Taiora, Minakushi-chan, Ironcurtain, ClAu-22, Ivymon por sus comentarios, por supuesto que serán tomados en cuenta en la realización del próximo capitulo.

Y pues este definitivamente será el último capitulo del año, espero que tengan un prospero año 2013 y estoy segura que nos seguiremos leyendo por aquí.

¡Saludos!

Pd. YAMATO NOS SALIO MAS MALVADO, JUSTO COMO QUERÍAN, A GRACIAS POR AYUDARME CON ESA CUESTIÓN.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola fanfiction!

Les traigo hoy el capítulo 15, recién salido del horno. Estoy segura que tal vez es el capitulo que varios esperaban, en el tema de nuestra pequeña Meg y su papi postizo. Mejor no les digo más y les dejo con el capitulo n_n. Ah, antes debo hacer una aclaración por si no quedó claro en los capis anteriores: Yamato le mandó a Sora empacar para que se fuera, ella dejo a meg en la fiesta de navidad para recogerla despues, Yamato penso que Sora se la había llevado y entonces fue cuando Megumi escuchó a Yamato decir toda la verdad, ella decidió escapar y por eso ni Yama ni Sora saben donde esta su hija. Bueno ya :3 sólo quería decir eso.

Disclaimer: Le pedí a los reyes magos los derechos de autor de Digimon para empezar a cobrarles a todos por aqui muajajaja, pero aún no me los traen :3 esperemos hasta mañana jijiji. Por el momento, digimon aún no me pertenece xP

* * *

**Tres**

**Capítulo 15. El destino no actúa por si solo.**

Tenía frio. Sus pies se sentían congelados y el resto de sus extremidades se sentían engarrotadas. La cama donde despertaba no era la suya, lo sentía en su espalda.

Cuando decidió que podría abrir los ojos se encontró en una litera, en la parte de arriba. La habitación era de color azul y tenía una puerta transparente deslizable que llevaba a un balcón.

Se destapó las piernas, la cobija usada tenía estampados de dinosaurios naranjas. Bajó la escalera poco a poco y al tocar el suelo dio media vuelta para observar mejor aquella habitación, lo sabía perfectamente, esa habitación era la de Taichi cuando solía ser niño.

Se sorprendió al ver unas fotografías enmarcadas donde el castaño salia con balones de fútbol con amigos del instituto, en la graduación de su carrera junto a sus padres y su hermana... Pero había una en particular que le llamo la atención tremendamente: una fotografía donde Tai estaba abrazando a una chica pelirroja, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices.

—Mamá... ¿Por qué las cosas no se quedaron así?- se preguntó así misma, saltó del susto al oír respuesta de otra persona.

—Por que el destino no puede hacerlo todo, el depende de nuestras decisiones.- contestó una voz a su espalda.

Megumi volteó y se encontró con Yuuko Yagami y su abuela Toshiko, la que había hablado había sido su abuela.

"El destino no lo puede todo, el depende de nuestras decisiones." Megumi repitió esa frase en su fuero interior para grabarsela. No odiaba a su madre pero me costaba trabajo entender que ella tuviese una vida casi perfecta destinada para ella y que hubiese acabado de tal manera que ahora nadie supiese donde estaba...

¿... acaso Yagami-san la pudo haber encontrado?

—Vamos a desayunar algo Megumi-chan.- le dijo la señora Yagami, que empezaba a mirarla de una forma muy peculiar.

Ella asintió sin muchas ganas pero siguió a las señoras al comedor, ahí encontró a el señor Yagami, y para su sorpresa también se encontraba Hikari-san y Hidemi-chan.

La pequeña niña hija de Kari se alegro de ver a Megumi, odiaba sentirse entre tantos adultos.

—Buenos días a todos.- saludó tímidamente pero todos le contestaron muy animados.

Ese buen humor solo podía significar buenas noticias ¿no?... ¿Se lo dirían pronto?

.

Durante el desayuno todos hablaron de manera muy tranquila, al principio eso le parecía bueno a Megumi pero después de un rato empezó a molestarle en demasía. Terminó sus alimentos rápidamente y se disculpó de la mesa, si nadie le decía nada ella buscaría las respuestas.

—¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Toshiko al verla ponerse su abrigo.

—A buscar a Mamá y a Yagami-san.- respondió con tal determinación que su abuela no pudo dar réplica.

Hikari se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta dónde estaba Megumi.

—Por favor Hikari-san no me detenga, usted no entiende...- le rogó, de vuelta obtuvo una sonrisa torcida.

—Entiendo más de lo que te imaginas.- esto sólo terminó de confundir más a Megumi. Hikari lo notó y le ofreció su mano. —Ven, te lo contaré absolutamente todo.

Megumi aceptó solo por que se moría de curiosidad, quería saber por que su madre no había acabado a lado de Taichi, por que las cosas eran como eran...

Ambas entraron a la habitación que de niños Tai y Kari compartían, la Yagami menor suspiró al entrar pues muchos recuerdos llegaron a ella.

Se sentó en la cama de abajo de la litera y palpó su lado para que Megumi se le uniese, cosa que hizo de manera inmediata.

Suspiró una vez más y entonces le acarició el cabello a Megumi.

—¿Sabes? Yo te conozco desde que eras de este tamañito...- hizo una aproximación con sus dedos de apenas unos centímetros-... Eso supongo. El caso es que cuando tu mami estaba embarazada de ti, yo viví un tiempo con ella y mi hermano Tai en Nueva York.

Bueno, ahora entendía porque su madre hablaba tanto de America.

—Ellos llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos, estaban muy impacientes por tu llegada a pesar que Taichi siempre pensó que serías niño.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Megumi, algo que mas que confundirla, la ilusionó.

—¡¿Yagami-san es mi padre?!- lo preguntó sin más.

Hikari se calló, esa era una pregunta tan... No sabía si le correspondía contestarla.

—Eso ya te lo explicará mi hermano.

Aquella respuesta ilusionó más a Megumi, aunque dentro de ella algo parecía doler... Tal vez la imagen de Yamato terminaba de romperse, pues su vinculo estaba roto ya totalmente para ella.

—¿Y luego que pasó? ¿Por que mi mamá regresó a Japón con mi pa...pá?- No sabía si debería seguir diciéndole así a Yamato.

Kari bajó la cabeza, apesumbrada. Aún sentía muchísima culpa por lo que había sucedido hace poco más de diez años.

—Yamato... Es hermano de mi marido.- empezó por darle las noticias menos impactantes. —Eso me haría tu tía de alguna manera, de igual manera yo siempre consideré a Sora como una hermana mayor.

Al decir aquello muchísimas imágenes de su infancia pasaron volando por su cabeza, Sora estaba siempre ahí, junto a su hermano, cuidándola.

Megumi abrió los ojos como platos, mas que pensar que la mujer que tenía frente a ella era su tía, pensó en la pequeña Hidemi.

—Hide-chan es mi prima...- dijo mas para ella misma que para Hikari que solo sonrió, por fin su hijita no estaría tan sola. —¿Pero que fue lo que pasó?

—Yamato y Sora habían tenido una relación antes que ella hubiese llegado a América con mi hermano. El estaba de visita al mismo tiempo que yo y... uh pues, se dio cuenta que Sora estaba allí y le hizo regresar con él, dejando a mi hermano.- Hikari trató de sintetizarlo lo más que pudo, obviamente omitiendo ciertos detalles.

Megumi frunció el ceño... ¿Su madre había dejado a Yagami-san por Yamato asi como así? Era ilógico, era algo que no entendía.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! Mi mamá siempre ha querido a Yagami-san... ¿Por qué lo dejaría por Ishida-san? Es tan...- lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a llenar los ojos de la pequeña castaña.

Una nueva oleada de culpa dio de lleno a Hikari, si ella no hubiese llevado a Yamato hacia Sora esa pequeña niña, ni Sora, ni su hermano estuviesen sufriendo ahora.

—Es que...- dijo nerviosa.

Megumi dejó su asiento y se le plantó enfrente.

— Dígamelo por favor... ¿Quién es mi verdadero padre?

Hikari dudó, estaba espantada. Los ojos de Megumi, su sobrina, la miraban suplicantes, llorosos, pidiendo respuestas.

Hikari negó lentamente y con los ojos cerrados. Megumi no supo interpretar eso, un agujero se instaló en su pecho.

—Cuando Sora llegó a vivir con mi hermano ya estaba embarazada de tí.- Megumi cerró los ojos. —Tu padre verdadero si es Yamato.

Todo lo que se había inventado ella misma se destruyó en segundos, ahora no tenía razón de ser que Tai la quisiese tan siquiera un poco. No importase que Yamato fuese su verdadero padre, la había utilizado.

Sin querer empezó a llorar, cayendo en el regazo de su ahora Tía Hikari, ella la recibió y mientras desahogaba su llanto le acarició sus cabellos.

Apenas la había conocido y ya la consolaba... ¿Todos los Yagami eran así? ¿Por qué no pudo ser ella una Yagami? Tener el apellido Ishida solo le había causado pesar en toda su vida.

—Pero mi querida Megumi.- empezó a hablar Hikari, ella trató de controlar sus sollozos para escucharla. —Mi hermano ha pasado la vida buscándote a ti y a tu madre. Jamás se casó ni tuvo hijos porque el solo les quería a ti y a Sora. Aunque el no sea tu padre biológico ni te haya visto crecer... Te ha amado siempre, desde que te salvó la vida.

Megumi levantó la vista hacia Hikari, que también tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. Un ruido les hizo mirar hacía el marco de la puerta.

Allí estaba Taichi.

—Hermano... Yo...

—Lo he escuchado Kari. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento? Takeru esta en el comedor.- mandó el castaño, su hermana se levantó de inmediato pues quería ver a su esposo.

Megumi se quedó de pie mirando a Tai, en su cabeza resonaba la ultima oración de Hikari: "Desde que te salvó la vida."

Aquél hombre frente a ella había hecho tanto, y apenas llevaba en su vida unos cuantos meses. Ahora se enteraba que si no hubiese sido por el, ella tal vez no estaría con vida. ¿No era eso ser padre? Pero, ¿Qué había sucedido?

—¿Y mamá?- decidió preguntar primero. Tai endureció el rostro.

—Estamos buscándola.- Megumi bajo la mirada. —No te preocupes, tengo a la mejor flotilla de investigación. Antes de ser profesor, fui un reconocido diplomático.

Megumi se sorprendió, si ni siquiera tenía pinta de profesor jamas se lo hubiese imaginado de diplomático ese tipo de personas le parecían muy estiradas.

—Yo...

Megumi intentó hablar pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, incluso impidiéndole respirar bien.

Lo que no vio llegar fue un abrazo de Taichi, la tomo con fuerza e incluso la levantó en el aire. Megumi jamás había tenido un abrazo como ese, ni siquiera de parte de su madre.

Se sentía bien.

—Megumi.- dijo Tai con la voz entrecortada, la pequeña castaña podía jurar que había sentido dos gotas de agua caer en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

El abrazo se deshizo y entonces ella pudo observar los ojos de Tai algo húmedos que la veían con devoción.

¿Por qué? Si el no era su padre... ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué...?

—Porque te amo.- le dijo Tai como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos. Tai la colocó en el suelo de nuevo y de su cartera sacó una pequeña fotografía sin sentido. —Ella eres tú.

La fotografía, ahora entendía, era de un eco sonido. Megumi la tomo entre sus manos y la miro como si fuese de lo mas interesante, arrugó el ceño.

—Yo no veo nada.- refunfuñó.

Tai rió divertido y con su dedo señalo una figura como de frijolito, Megumi trató de encontrarle forma pero no lo logró. Le devolvió la fotografía a Tai que la guardo en su cartera de nuevo.

—¿Cómo pasó?- dijo Megumi. Tai entendió a que se refería.

—Tu mamá tuvo una amenaza de aborto, se desmayó en el apartamento mientras yo no estaba.- apretó los puños al recordar que estaba haciendo en lugar de cuidar a Sora. —Cuando llegué había tenido un fuerte sangrado. Yo no hice nada... yo sólo la llevé al hospital...

Megumi sonrió, tal vez a el le parecía que no había hecho nada pero si no hubiese sido por aquello ella no estaría ahí..

—Gracias.- le dijo Megumi y de nuevo abrazó fuertemente a Tai que quedó boquiabierto. —Desde que usted llegó, ha cambiado toda mi vida.- Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que Takeru les interrumpió.

—Taichi, tenemos algo...- dijo con voz ahogada, parecían ser malas noticias.

— Quédate aquí por favor.- Tai se dirigió a Megumi. —Te prometo que regresaré con tu mamá. Te amo.

La abrazó una vez mas fuertemente, Megumi se aferró a el pero tuvo que dejarle ir. El que le dijeran te amo de esa manera simplemente removía cada célula de su ser, era mágico pues jamás lo había sentido tan sincero.

Takeru y Tai salieron del departamento para poder hablar, Megumi regresó a la sala de estar de sus ahora abuelos paternos para jugar con su ahora prima Hidemi. Hikari la miró con ternura a lo que la pequeña castaña solo asintió feliz pues tenía esperanza de que al final su deseo se hiciese realidad y todo quedara en el lugar que siempre debió ser: Tai y Sora juntos, y ella siendo su hija.

.

—¿Estas seguro de que fue el?

Takeru tenia ambas manos en la cabeza en señal de frustración, ojala estuviese equivocado pero la lógica le gritaba que sus suposiciones eran las mas correctas.

—La policía sigue investigando pero... Kudou fue el que nos dijo todo de la herencia y que ahora apareciese muerto no me parece que sea coincidencia.- pensó en una alternativa. —Tal vez mi hermano solo le pagó a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio...

—Eso no le quita lo asesino.- dijo Tai de manera fría, Takeru bajó más la cabeza. —¡Demonios! Tenemos que encontrar a Sora lo más pronto posible.- sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. —¡ Vayámonos!

.

.

.

—¡¿Dónde demonios esta?!

Yamato tenía sus manos en los hombros de Sora, los apretaba pues ya hace mucho que había dejado de controlar su rabia, ya no le importaba. Sora sollozaba a cada vez que aumentaba la presión.

—¡No lo sé!- dijo de manera honesta. —Y si supiese no te diría nada

Yamato levantó su mano izquierda en señal de quererla abofetear, Sora solo volteaba la cara esperando el golpe que no llegó pues al momento el rubio la soltó. Se dirigió pensativo a dar vueltas por aquel salón que era parte de un apartamento que había comprado a nombre de Sora hace tiempo.

Sora seguía sollozando en el piso justo dónde Yamato la había soltado. Tenía poco de enterarse que su hija no aparecía y no sabía si era algo malo o bueno... le dolía no estar con ella pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba que estuviese alejada de todo eso. Si Yamato acababa con ella era lo de menos, sólo quería que se mantuviese alejado de su pequeña.

—Sora.

La voz del rubio la puso en alerta una vez mas, en un pestañeo ya tenia a Yamato frente a ella, apoyado en una rodilla mientras con su mano derecha le cogía el mentón para que ella le mirase.

—Yo... arruiné tu vida. Lo siento.- Sora no daba crédito a lo que oía. —Las cosas nos hubiesen salido mejor desde el principio si yo te hubiese dejado con Yagami en Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué dices esto ahora?- preguntó con miedo. —Han pasado ya mas de diez años...- reprochó sin querer.

Yamato se dejó caer a lado de su todavía esposa, algo le incomodaba sentarse y entonces sacó su arma de atrás de su pantalón. Sora tembló de miedo al pensar que el pudiese usar aquella arma en ella.

—Tienes razón, hace cinco años tal vez pudiésemos haber arreglado todo, pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. No puedo remediar lo que he hecho.

A Sora le pareció que hablaba de otra cosa en lugar de ella. Miró el arma y de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Y si Yamato...? Se llevó una mano a la boca en señal de asombro.

—Yo quería que tu y Megumi tuviesen su vida lejos de mi pero... lo he arruinado una vez más.- siguió el rubio con su monólogo. Sora fingió escuchar, al momento que poco a poco estiraba su brazo hacia el arma. —¿Sabes? Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que te imaginas, mi padre siempre hizo esa estupidez de querer compararnos a mi hermano y a mi. Yo siempre fui la mierda y Takeru...- soltó una risa fingida. —Takeru siempre era el perfecto. Papá le daba todo a pesar que el ni siquiera viviese con nosotros. El vivía con mamá, mamá también lo prefirió a el a la hora de partir...

Sólo un poco más y la alcanzaría, sería su llave a la libertad. Yamato había dejado de hablar, se mantenía sentado con la cabeza en la pared y con los ojos cerrados, como meditando. Su respiración era constante, pareciese que incluso se quedaba dormido... Sora dio un último estirón pero al sentir el metal frío del arma una mano aprisionó su muñeca.

—¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó Yamato, aún con los parpados caidos. —¿Serías capaz de matarme?- el rubio le soltó la muñeca a Sora que no perdió oportunidad en tomar el arma. —Me gustaría que lo intentaras de verdad.

Sora se puso de pie con el arma en la mano, sin apuntarle a Yamato que la veía con ojos iracundos pero a la vez suplicantes. La idea se fue tan rápido como vino... ella no sería capaz.

—Sólo déjame ir con mi hija.- rogó. Yamato sonrío.

—¿Entonces sí sabes dónde esta eh?- Sora negó la suposición de su esposo. —¿A dónde la irías a buscar entonces?

Sora negó de nuevo pues no tenía ni la menor idea, de pronto recordó que Megumi adoraba ir al parque a lado de su antigua casa en la tarde... ¿Y si tal vez estaba allí?

—Ve entonces a buscarla. Váyanse lejos ahora que pueden.- mandó Yamato, a Sora le extrañó la petición pero aceptó sin más, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Se permitió mirar a aquel hombre una última vez, se quedó sentado mirando como Sora salía a toda velocidad de aquel apartamento. Suspiro y se peino el cabello hacia atrás con sus manos, encendió un cigarro y cuando pensó que era momento sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Síganla. Asegúrense de que encuentre a la niña y luego llévenmelas.

* * *

Si, Yama es malo con M de maldad. Se que he puesto como todo un villano psicópata a nuestro rubio pero prometo reinvindicarme con el en otro fic XD se lo he hecho pasar fatal en este. ¿Les gustó? Por favor déjenme su opinión en un review y se los agradeceré eternameeeeente. Un saludo a mis lindos reviewers del capi pasado: CureWhite13, Genee, ClAu-22, Ivymon, Mazinger-Taiora y a los nuevos followers :D

¿Tuvieron un feliz inicio de año? Espero que sí n_n nos leeremos pronto mis queridos lectores, un saludote inmenso desde Monterrey, México AJUA! :D


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola fanfiction!

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde mi último capítulo :( lo sieeeeeeeeento tanto! Espero no se hayan olvidado de esta historia pero es que este inicio de año me he quedado sin tiempo de nada, ni de respirar. Pero aquí estoy, de ninguna manera abandonaré esta historia y prometo aplicarme para no tardar tanto en estar actualizando.

Capítulo de chanchanchan! hahaha.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. JSHKAJH

* * *

**Tres**

**Capítulo 16. El Camino**

Apenas hubo puesto un pie fuera de aquel edificio se echó a correr.

Las personas que pasaban por la calle la miraban extraño pues, además que no era propio, sin querer golpeaba a gente por los costados al pasar.

Se detuvo solamente cuando llegó al límite de su capacidad, cuando ya no sentía sus piernas y cuando el respirar aquel gélido aire le era ya insoportable.

Paró gradualmente hasta que ya detenida se concentró en no ahogarse y recuperar su aliento.

Reconoció el lugar donde estaba como aquel parque cerca de su casa. Era la hora en que los niños salían a jugar, algunas personas salían a trotar o a pasear a sus mascotas.

Miró hacía todas direcciones, buscando la cabellera de su hija, sus tenis o su pequeña mochila que siempre cargaba consigo.

No la encontró.

Fue hacía el área de las canchas de fútbol, estaban totalmente ocupadas por chicos haciendo una especie de torneo callejero; pero sin rastro de su hija.

La desesperación poco a poco empezó a aflorar, sintió un hundimiento inexplicable en la boca del estómago y empezó a tiritar, tal vez de frío o tal vez de miedo e incertidumbre.

Se sentó en la banca más cercana que encontró, necesitaba controlarse para seguir buscando a Megumi pero en lugar de eso simplemente se derrumbó.

Su llanto no era estruendoso pero todos los presentes en aquel lugar empezaron a mirarla sin cesar. Poco le importó e incluso empezó a llorar de forma más desbocada.

—¿Disculpe?

Sora levantó la mirada mojada para mirar a quien le había interrumpido, era una señora que de la mano traía un pequeño niño de no más de seis años, el pequeño la miraba curioso con sus grandes ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Podemos llamar a alguien?- preguntó la mujer muy amablemente.

Sora no lo pensó y le dio la descripción de su hija. No tenía con ella ni su teléfono móvil ni su bolso para enseñarle alguna foto, así que fue muy descriptiva.

La mujer empezó a dibujar a la niña en su mente con cada adjetivo y señal que Sora mencionaba. Estaba segura que había visto a alguien con esas características en el pasado.

Después que la pelirroja terminase de describir a Megumi, la amable mujer se llevó una mano a su mentón tratando de pensar si había visto a la niña y así ayudar a esa pobre mujer.

El niño pequeño le jalaba la falda a su mamá con su mano libre, quería llamar su atención.

—Espera un poco que mamá esta tratando de pensar.- le dijo la mujer al pequeño.

—Pero es que yo se quien es esa niña.

Tanto Sora como su madre lo vieron penetrantemente. ¿Acaso de verdad sabría aquel niño dónde estaba su hija?

Sora, aún con las piernas a doloridas de su escape, se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño.

—¡Es una niña que juega fútbol!- empezó a hablar el niño, lo que más recordaba era lo buena que era jugando a pesar que fuese niña. —Ella y un señor juegan todas la tardes en esa cancha.- con su dedo apuntó a donde ahora sólo había niños revolcándose en el suelo por el balón.

—¿Y no los has visto hoy?- preguntó Sora. La mamá del niño sólo observaba todo callada y no soltando a su bebé.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado pues de verdad quería ayudar, no le gustaba la idea que esa niña estuviera perdida.

Del semblante sombrío pasó a uno iluminado pues conocía quien podría ayudarlos.

—Después de jugar siempre compraban un helado allá.- de nuevo apuntó su dedito a una heladería que estaba cruzando la calle. —El señor de los helados debe saber algo. ¿Verdad Mami?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, orgullosa de su bebé. Sora le regaló una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello mientras le agradecía.

Cruzó la calle, el encargado de la heladería se encontraba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno de ventas del día, totalmente distraído de la presencia de la pelirroja.

Cuando sintió la mirada sobre el, levantó la vista.

—Disculpe. ¿Qué va a llevar?

—Uh.. Estoy buscando a alguien y no sé si pueda ayudarme.

Sora aún tenía los rastros de llanto en su rostro: ojos irritados y lágrimas secas en su mejilla. En otras circunstancias el encargado no le habría ayudado pero esa mujer se veía tan desesperada.

Sora de nuevo comenzó con la descripción de Megumi.

—Sí conozco a la niña.- a Sora se iluminaron las pupilas. —Casi todos los días venía junto con su papá después de jugar en el parque. Compraban dos helados de chocolate.

Pero ya no han venido, supongo por las festividades.

Definitivamente el hombre con quien su hija pasaba todas las tardes no era su padre Yamato. ¿Pero que iba a saber el encargado? Eso era lo de menos pues no tenía idea de quien pudiese ser aquel hombre que acompañaba a su hija. ¿Y si era algún traficante de niños? ¿Y si era algún pervertido pedófilo? El sólo pensar de eso le daba nauseas.

—¿Cómo es ese hombre?- la voz de Sora estaba alarmada y más aguda. — Le ruego que me ayude, mi hija esta perdida y jamás ha venido a este parque con su padre.

Ignorando lo pobre que sonaba la última oración, le lanzó una mirada de urgencia al hombre de la heladería que ya se había puesto muy nervioso.

—Si cree que ese hombre se ha llevado a su hija debería llamar a la policía.- dijo nerviosamente. De vuelta obtuvo una mirada furiosa de la pelirroja. —Espere, creo que aquí tengo un recibo de compra con el nombre del señor.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada. Esto le ayudaría, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Su nombre es...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS QUE NO LA ENCUENTRAS?!

Taichi gritó furioso al teléfono, probablemente dejando sordo al hombre tras la bocina.

—Yagami-san, no puedo excavar más. Nos podrían acusar de asalto a la privacidad.- contestó atemorizado la voz en la otra línea.

Después de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones más, y despedir al inútil, Tai dejó caer su celular en sus piernas. Se llevó su mano a la intersección de sus ojos y su nariz, empezando a masajear esa sección para drenar su terrible frustración.

Takeru lo miraba impasivo a su lado, sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Taichi. Estaban fuera de la casa de los Ishida por si Sora regresaba por sus cosas pero no había rastro de nadie ni nada nuevo.

De la nada, el castaño tronó los dedos y se levantó de golpe —asustando, incluso, a Takeru— de su posición tendida frente al volante de su auto. Había tenido una idea.

De nuevo tomó su celular y digitó unos números. Al primer tono obtuvo respuesta... Ah, Izzy siempre tan perfeccionista.

—¡Koushiro! Habla Taichi... Bien gracias. ¿Tu? ¿Cómo están tu esposa e hijos?

Izzy se había convertido en su mejor amigo en América por todo el tiempo que trabajo en la embajada. Había sido padrino de la boda del pelirrojo con una chica filipina que conoció en la cafetería frente a las Naciones Unidas.

—Me alegro Izzy. Escucha, mi llamada no es del todo de cortesía... Necesito pedirte un favor.

Takeru escuchaba atento las instrucciones de Taichi. Le había pedido a el tal Izzy las últimas transacciones de la tarjeta de crédito de su hermano mayor, investigar si tenía otras propiedades en la ciudad e incluso rastrear su celular.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, sin embargo no estaba seguro que eso pudiese hacerse.

—Muchas Gracias Izzy... Avísame cuando tengas todo... Muchas gracias, te debo una.

Tai terminó la llamada y de nuevo soltó un suspiro. Tal vez de alivio, ya lo diría después.

—Demosle una vuelta al viejo apartamento de Toshiko a revis-

Las instrucciones de Taichi se interrumpieron pues una llamada entró al celular de Takeru. Era Hikari.

_—Vuelvan a casa._

Fue la instrucción de su esposa, se temió lo peor —que su hermano fuera de nuevo a amenazar a Hikari. Por supuesto que Taichi no dudó y al segundo estaba ya manejando de regreso al apartamento de sus padres.

.

.

Subieron las escaleras a dos escalones cada vez, era un mal momento para que el elevador estuviese en mantenimiento.

—Mierda.- masculló Taichi. Le faltaba el aire y aún faltaban dos pisos. —Debería dejar de fumar.

Takeru le asintió con la cabeza mientras golpeaba su espalda levemente al tiempo que Taichi tosía un poco para despejar sus pulmones.

—También es la edad.- mal atinó a dar motivo Takeru. Taichi lo miró fulminante. El rubio se asustó y se puso tenso, pero después una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en los labios del castaño.

—No te burles de los viejos.- bromeó Tai. —Anda vamos.

Ahora que Taichi ponía en perspectiva aquel hórrido asunto de la edad, encontraba que no había logrado nada. Su sentencia estaba puesta desde el momento que puso sus ojos sobre Sora.

Nunca logró olvidarla, ni amar a alguien como a ella; por consecuente jamás se casó ni tuvo hijos. De nuevo Sora le había atado las manos al aparecer de la nada, después de diez años y embarazada. En ese momento gozaba de todo: dinero, tiempo, corazón. En el momento en que en el hospital le dijeron que el bebé ya no estaba en peligro dentro del vientre de Sora, quiso dárselo todo, para que jamás volviese a estar en peligro.

Tampoco logró su sueño de ser embajador, a pesar que contaba con todas las habilidades. ¿Sora también tendría que ver con eso? No estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Pero ahora llegaba a ser un cuarentero solitario, que tuvo que huir de USA para alejarse de los pensamientos que el "hubiera" le ofrecía. Fantasías al final del día.

Pero ahora que tenía a Megumi —de vuelta— en su vida, sabía que había valido la pena cruzar el océano pacífico de nuevo para buscarla. Al final el destino fue quien la encontró y la puso en su camino. Su pequeña razón de ser.

Después de aquella reflexión, que en su mente duró segundos. Se encontraron en la puerta de su apartamento. Abrieron la puerta y allí, bajo el umbral estaba Ella. Su Sora... de mano de su Megumi.

De pronto Taichi sintió que ahora podía mirar el mundo a colores.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ishida estaba en su oficina, dentro del corporativo de su empresa. Revisando y firmando papeles al por mayor, disfrutando la vista de la piernas que se escapaban de la corta y apretada falda que su asistente había usado hoy. Le gustaba en demasía cuando le mandaba a preparar en café o cuando estaba en la copiadora, un poco doblada hacia adelante y se veía de manera excitante; una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Yoshiko.- llamó Yamato, la mujer volteó a verlo mientras cargaba la taza de cafeína de su jefe.— Acércate un momento, por favor.

La mujer rodeó el escritorio del rubio, Yamato le retiró de las manos su taza de café y el montón de papeles que sostenía y los puso en el escritorio. Ella estando de pie y Yamato sentado le daba una altura bastante ventajosa; sus manos rodearon la cintura de Yoshiko, quien sólo cerró los ojos, los dedos de Ishida dibujaban líneas suaves en la cintura de ella y subiendo por sus espalda, lo cual le hizo a Yoshiko estremecerse.

—Señor Ishida...- trató de razonar, pero no tenía idea con quien trataba.

En el momento que ella mencionó su apellido, el rubio bajó las manos hasta posicionarlas sobre el trasero de su asistente, las apretujó y hasta se moría por darles una pequeña palmadita. El rostro de Yoshiko estaba pálido, pero no se atrevía a si quiera hablar. Estaba asustada, pero este trabajo era muy bien pagado y ella estaba ahorrando para la Universidad, no podía darse el lujo de perder esta oportunidad. Tenía que aguantar.

—Eres muy hermosa ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Yamato con voz seductora, ronca y llena de deseo. -Quiero tenerte en este escritorio, en este momento. ¿Algún problema con eso Yoshiko?

La mujer tragó saliva, no encontraba su voz por ninguna parte así que solo se le ocurrió mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, para negar a la pregunta realizada por su jefe. El sonrió de nuevo y colocó sus manos sobre el borde de la falda, con la intención de ir subiéndola, y así lo iba haciendo. Yoshiko mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su cuerpo temblaba de temor; a Yamato eso le excitaba aún más pues le gustaba tener ese tipo de poder.

Estaba por deslizar sus manos bajo aquel pedazo de tela, subiendo por sus muslos cuando su celular sonó.

Maldijo por lo bajo, toda la excitación del momento se le esfumó como si fuese arena en el viento. De una señal le dijo a Yoshiko que se retirara para que el pudiera atender. La chica se fue, bajándose la falda lo más que pudiese.

—¿Me tienes noticias?... Mándame la dirección por correo electrónico y después borra el e-mail para que no quede prueba.

Colgó sin molestarse en agradecer o despedirse. Las noticias que acababa de recibir tan sólo lo exasperaron más. ¿Por qué los Yagami tenían que meterse en su camino? Tanto la bella Hikari como ahora su hermano... ¿No se había olvidado ya de ese idiota?

De pronto, su mente fraguó una historia ficticia. ¿Cómo, después de lo que ha sucedido, Yagami salía de la nada? No tenía sentido... Yamato ahora pensaba que Sora siempre le había visto la cara de imbécil con Yagami. Su ego estaba herido y la iba a hacer pagar por eso, a los dos; a todos.

Trató de respirar, contar hasta diez pero no funcionó. Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos rubios varias veces, totalmente enfurecido. Presionó un botón de su teléfono para llamar de vuelta a su asistente.

Yoshiko asomó la cabeza por la puerta totalmente sonrojada, el rubio le dio la entrada y le indicó que cerrara la puerta y que se acercara de nuevo.

Teniéndola a su lado de pie de nuevo, Yamato se levantó de su silla grande y negra de cuero. Los ojos de Yoshiko reflejaban temor. El la tomó por la mandíbula bruscamente.

—Creo que sabes que podría pasar si hablas de lo que sucedió aquí ¿Cierto?.- La chica asintió con la cabeza lentamente. -Bien.-La soltó —Voy a salir, cancela todas mis citas.

Tomó su chaqueta del perchero a lado de su escritorio, se la colgó al hombro y salió de la oficina, dejando atrás a una Yoshiko aterrada.

*:.:**:.:**:.:**:.:**:.:**:.:*

—Sora..

Había repetido su nombre ya como unas tres veces, aún así ella no respondía pues no encontraba las fuerzas para hablar. Sólo quería seguir mirándolo, sin pestañear pues tenía miedo que fuera una ilusión. Apretó el agarre de su mano que sostenía la de su pequeña Megumi que paseaba los ojos sin cesar de ella a Taichi.

Megumi fue la que decidió moverse, pues nadie mas si quiera respiraba en el apartamento de los Yagami, con su mano aún en la de su madre la fue jalando hacia Taichi, que parecía una estatua. Con su mano libre tomó la mano de Tai y después la juntó con la de su madre.

El tacto era mágico, ambos se sentían rejuvenecidos. Ahora que se miraban a los ojos, sentían como fue la primera vez que se vieron, cuando se conocieron y apenas eran unos niños del jardín de infantes.

Taichi finalmente reaccionó, y de un jalón envolvió a la pelirroja en sus brazos. La apretaba fuertemente, para no dejarla ir y su nariz olisqueaba su olor en su cuello y su cabello. Sentía unas lágrimas querer salir pero no se permitió hacerlo, no frente a todos.

La que no pudo contener sus lágrimas fue Sora y en cuestión de segundos estaba ya con el rostro empapado pero con una sonrisa. Sentía que no había sonreído así en mucho tiempo.

—Mira eso abuelita.- le susurró Megumi a Toshiko quien estaba a su lado ahora.

La señora Takenouchi volteó a ver a Susumo Yagami quien también parecía muy conmovida por la escena que protagonizaba su hijo mayor con su única hija. Era el sueño de ambas hecho realidad, aunque tuviesen que haber esperado más de cuarenta años para presenciarlo.

Se separaron de aquel abrazo casi eterno, ya un poco mas recuperados de todo. A ambos toda la situación se les antojaba imposible.

—Gracias al cielo que estas bien.- susurró Taichi para que solo Sora lo pudiese escuchar. —Tenía mucho miedo...

—Yo también...- dijo Sora sinceramente y al castaño le perturbó la manera en que lo mencionó. —No entiendo como tu... y Megumi...- estaba muy nerviosa para hablar en oraciones coherentes.

—Ni yo.- respondió Tai. —Sólo se que es perfecta y que la amo tan sólo por ser parte de ti.

Esas palabras le llegaron al alma a Sora que sólo atinó a sollozar otro poco. Tai subió su mano por la mejilla de la pelirroja, limpiando todo el rastro de lágrimas de su cara.

—Dime que hizo Yamato.- ahora el tono de Taichi era más serio, mas calculador. No tendría piedad con ese tipo.

—¿Hacer de qué?- dijo Sora inocentemente. —Yo sólo quiero irme lejos con mi hija.

No podía ser que incluso con todo lo que había hecho ella tratara de encubrirlo...

—¡Maldita sea Sora!- gritó Taichi sin pensar al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo a la pared. Todos en la sala callaron su cuchicheo y asustados miraron a la pareja. Tai a los cuantos segundos se arrepintió de dejar florecer sus impulsos pero es que no le hacía gracia que Sora tratara de cubrir a ese imbécil.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo a la que antes había sido su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro tras de ellos.

Sabría que Sora no cooperaría, ella siempre había sido así. Excusar a los que no tienen excusas, proteger a todos incluso a quienes no lo merecen y el no iba a permitir que Yamato Ishida se saliese con la suya.

* * *

Espero les guste este capitulo en el que por fin nuestros héroes se reencuentran! Ha sido un reencuentro muy tenso pero a la vez emotivo. Por favor díganme su opinión! ¿Les gustó? ¿Le faltó algo? ¿Cómo se lo imaginaban?

Ahhh sé que es algo cortito pero de nuevo me disculpo por todo, prometo tratar de subir más seguido aunque sean capis cortos. Además, sinceramente, falta poco para llegar al final. (Supongo que lo sienten ahaha)

Un saludo a mis hermosos reviewers del capitulo pasado: xfiddlesticks, jacque-kari, Iori-Jestez (gracias por la recomendación en tu página de FB!), Ivymon, CureWhite13, Soralemuri, Mazinger-Taiora. Los aprecio muchisimo!

Nos veremos -espero- pronto. Cuídense y pórtense bien jijiji.

Sayooo!


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos.

Estoy realmente apenada por el tiempo transcurrido desde el ultimo capitulo. No puedo poner excusas aunque si hubo sus motivos pero el principal fue el mentado y maldito bloqueo. Amo estahistoría y para nada quiero abandonarla, me ha costado trabajo y mucho el revivirla y entonces lo hice de la manera en que mas me apasiona: un taiora.

este cap sera corto pero quiero mostrarles los sentimientos de ambos, sus miedos y sus planes; que mi hermosa y platonica pareja revivan la historía para así darle un final propio, pues he decidido que el final será en el capitulo veinte.

Espero la espera no los haya agotado, o que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Tres**

**Capitulo 17. 1ra parte: Amor. **

Llevaban ya más de diez minutos en un silencio que parecía no tener fin.

Sora recorría por tercera vez aquella habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía, la mayoría tan divertidos. Adoraba que hubiese conservado las fotografías de ellos jugando fútbol, yendo de campamento o cuando iban al festival de primavera.

Esas cuatro paredes le parecían una fortaleza, allí le contó sus miedos, sus aspiraciones, sus temores y sus alegrías. En ese mismo cuarto, durante una cita de estudio, le confesó a Taichi que había un chico que la hacía sentir... diferente. Kouji.

Ella no lo vio en ese momento, pero ahora que revivía todo de nuevo se dio cuenta de la mirada de dolor que Tai le había regalado, y después escondido.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? ¿Por qué jamás se dio cuenta de lo que el sentía por ella?

Siempre escogió el camino equivocado, iba a contracorriente y cuando era sacudida por la realidad, el estaba río abajo para atraparla, siempre.

Hoy, después de tantos años, sucedía lo mismo.

Taichi la miraba desde la puerta cerrada donde permanecía recargado. Estudiaba las facciones de la pelirroja con detenimiento, como sí quisiese adivinar con ellas lo que Sora pensaba.

Pero tan sólo lo arrastraban más a la incertidumbre. Sí, se habían reencontrado, había encontrado a Megumi y se enfrentaban a Ishida. Era algo de locos.

Pero nada le daba más miedo que el que Sora huyera sin el de nuevo, llevandose a Megumi con ella. ¿Lo haría otra vez?

El ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberla perdonado por abandonarlo hacía diez años.

El recuerdo de aquella noche volvió sin preguntar, le nubló la mirada mientras revivía el ver como aquel auto desaparecía por la avenida. Como Yamato Ishida se llevaba lo que no merecía.

Ahora, sentía Ira. Contra el por querer tomar un papel que no era suyo, contra Sora por haberse marchado sin más, contra Ishida porque tan sólo las había utilizado.

Los ojos rubíes de Sora voltearon a mirar a los orbes de chocolate de Tai, un chocolate que parecía hervir y a ella le dio miedo.

Pero a Tai, aquel rojo amatista de Sora le daban una señal. Se perdió, pero camino tres pasos hasta llegar a ella que temerosa lo miraba quedamente.

—¿Por qué?- preguntó Taichi con voz ronca.

Sora comprendió de inmediato.

—Yamato... Me prometió...- no pudo terminar la oración al darse cuenta lo estúpido que eso había sonado desde un principio.

Tai la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y luego bajó su cabeza para quedar en el hueco entre su mandibula y su pecho. Olisqueando su cuello, se pusó a sollozar.

Sora no comprendía nada, nada de nada. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y sólo atinó a acariciar ese cabello castaño con matices grises.

Ambos se habían hecho ya tan mayores.

—Tienes canas.- dijo Sora.

Sintió un carraspeó venir de Tai que pensó que era risa pero eran los sollozos que se habían vuelto mas intensos.

Se calmó de inmediato y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella. La contempló por tres segundos.

—Y tu tienes arrugas.- con sus dedos recorrió las marcas gesticulares de sus mejillas y ojos.

Sora sonrió.

—Tai...

El castaño no dejó de mirarla, esperando la sentencia.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- preguntó Sora como si fuese un reclamo. —¿Por qué no hiciste tu vida?

—No sé.- respondió de inmediato. —Un día llegué de trabajar y mi vida ya estaba hecha. Una mujer embarazada dormía en mi cama.

—Pero...

—Porque escogiste a todos menos a mi... Yamato te prometió familia. ¿Jamás se te ocurrió que yo era esa familia? Yo he amado a Megumi desde que me enteré que la esperabas.

—Es que es tan imposible...- sollozó Sora.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es mi hija biológica?- preguntó Tai molesto. —¡Demonios Sora! ¡Ese imbécil es su padre biológico y no la quisó! ¿Eso te parece lógico?

—Ya nada me parece que es como debería ser.

—Quiero que me lo digas todo. Necesito que seas honesta conmigo por primera vez en tantos años.

Sora no respondió pero su mirada era de confusión.

—Dime todo lo que Ishida te ha hecho a ti y a Megumi.

Sora suspiro, una, dos y tres veces. Cerró los ojos y entonces decidió que si no era ahora, sería nunca. Y entonces relató todo a su... Tai.

.

.

.

Los nudillos le dolían por tanta presión. Estaba tan enojado que sentía humo salir por su nariz, como un toro acabaría con Ishida en cuanto lo tuviese enfrente.

El chantaje, la infidelidad cínica, los golpes físicos y psicológicos.

Ahora entendía el miedo que sentía Megumi el día que se había lastimado el brazo. Su padre la ignoraría pero desquitaría su falta con Sora.

No hacía falta que Ishida le pusiese una mano encima a Megumi, el daño lo infringía desde su madre.

Sora lloraba, ambos sentados en la orilla de la cama que Tai usó en su infancia. El dejó su posición iracunda para abrazarla.

Ella lo había dejado a el para irse con ese maldito, pero la decisión se la había cobrado sola. Había sufrido tanto.

Ya no sentía rencor alguno, la duda de perdonarla se disipó; se dio cuenta que desde que decidió que sólo podría ser feliz con Sora y su bebé, la había perdonado.

Y eso había sucedido hace tanto tiempo.

Se deslizó para estar más cerca de Sora y asi profundizar el abrazo. En su pecho Sora terminaba de llorar; podía oír los latidos de Tai y eso la tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

—Todo puede ser diferente.- dijo Tai después de un largo rato de silencio. —Aún hay tiempo.

Sora deshizo el abrazo para así mirar firmemente los ojos del castaño, las palabras que acaba de oír no las podía creer.

¿Aún, a pesar de todo, el quería estar con ella?

—Taichi...

El se levantó de la cama, los ojos de sora le seguían cada movimiento y con incredulidad observaron como Tai se colocaba de rodillas frente a ella mientras tomaba su mano.

—Sólo tienes que prometer que no iras a ninguna parte y yo me encargaré del resto... Sora.

Pero ella no decía nada, estaba muda. Tai pensó que sería la impresión pero empezaba a desesperarse.

Subió la mirada para enfocar a Sora pero los ojos de ella iban hacía la puerta que estaba tras de el. Una puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta.

Y ahí bajo el umbral, se encontraba Yamato Ishida observando la escena con un rostro lúgubre y un arma en sus manos.

* * *

Primera parte del capitulo diecisiete. Y como ya me siento inspirada gracias a que el amor de mi Tai y mi Sora corre peligro, la segunda parte sera publicada en esta misma semana.

Saludos.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola hola, aquí subiendo capitulo que tenía pendiente.

Este capítulo estará narrado en su mayor parte por Yamato Ishida para conocerlo mejor. Digo, los malos tienen su razón de ser y es justo conocer a Yama (he sido tan mala con el pobre :c) La segunda parte esta a voz de Taichi que pues ya lo conocen (?)

Etto... siento que estoy diciendo puras idioteces xD mejor lean.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni a ustedes c: XD

* * *

**Tres**

**Capitulo 17. 2da parte: Dolor.**

_Subió la mirada para enfocar a Sora pero los ojos de ella iban hacía la puerta que estaba tras de el. Una puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta._

_Y ahí bajo el umbral, se encontraba Yamato Ishida observando la escena con un rostro lúgubre y un arma en sus manos._

=20 minutos antes=

Estoy afuera del gran edificio. Es un edificio más ancho que alto y de un color grisáceo. Parece viejo, seguro lo es; nada comparado con los nuevos, altos y coloridos edificios que están construyendo ahora.

El cigarro no sabe como siempre, no he comprado diferentes desde hace años así que seguro soy yo el que tiene algo diferente.

Soy diferente desde hace un par de días.

No quiero pensar en eso, me da miedo que se sienta tan bien. Finalmente soy un tipo honesto conmigo mismo y acepto que se sintió bien, pero no por eso deja de ser perturbador.

Me canso, tiro el cigarro a medias al asfalto y lo aplasto con mi zapato.

Bien, si ya no hay más... Entraré.

_¿Qué tienen los Yagami?_ Me pregunto... Siempre son las piedras en mis zapatos... Bueno, Hikari no sé como catalogarla; ella ha sido lo más cercano a una relación que he tenido.

Digo lo más cercano porque no me permití ir más allá, era necesario pues la vida me enseño que las personas que amas te abandonan eventualmente.

Así como lo hizo mamá...

No quiero pensar en ella ni en Takeru ni en Papá, en esa familia que solo era un espejismo pues jamás fue tal. Ahora mismo me doy cuenta que yo tampoco supe formar una familia normal. Tenía a Sora y a Megumi pero jamás dejé que su encanto me tocara pues tenia cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme.

Por supuesto que no quiero hacerles nada, pero mi libertad esta en riesgo y no debo anteponer a nadie por encima de mi; tan sólo trato de sobrevivir; o eso pensaba antes de saber que me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo con Yagami. Ahora no sé que pensar de ella.

Tal vez si le hubiese dado la oportunidad a Hikari, las cosas serían diferentes. La he visto junto a mi hermano menor en sus paseos por el parque, llevando en brazos a su pequeña hija. Me mata, porque mi hermano siempre logró conseguir lo que yo no.

Excepto la televisora, es lo único que nunca le dejaré arrebatarme. Es lo único mío.

—Mío.

Un auto color azul acaba de dar la vuelta tras la esquina, no tengo idea de porque captó mi atención pero pareciese que sólo busco distracciones. Que estúpido, si voy a entrar que sea ya de una vez, no soy un cobarde como para postergar lo que he venido a hacer.

Ya no hay remedio. No quiero que haya remedio, quiero acabar ya con todo y empezar mi nueva vida. Solo.

Arrastro mis pies hacia la entrada de aquel edificio con la recepción vacía. Son otros dos pasos al elevador, me adentro y entonces sacó mi teléfono celular para verificar el piso y el apartamento a donde me he de dirigir.

Son sólo unos pocos pisos, pero el vértigo me esta mareando como si estuviera subiendo a gran altura. Lentamente las puertas del elevador se abren dejando a mi vista la panorámica de Odaiba desde aquella altura.

Ya está atardeciendo, el sol va escondiéndose en el horizonte tras aquella rueda de la fortuna que casi delimita al sol. Interesante.

Llego al apartamento, esta casi a lado del elevador por lo que escapar no deberá darme problemas. Hurgo dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo para asegurarme que sigue conmigo; el frió acero me da escalofríos de emoción.

Al girar el picaporte me doy cuenta que esta abierto, trato de no hacer ruido y me pongo a la defensiva pues no se a quien he de encontrarme. Esta todo muy silencioso.

Llegó al recibidor, esta vacío pero en la entrada pude ver dos pares de zapatos, uno de ellos lo reconozco muy bien. Sora se encuentra aquí y seguro que esta con Yagami.

Que ellos dos se encuentren solos, sin ruido, alimenta mi rabia. Maldita ramera, seguro están en la habitación.

Me dirijo hacia alla pero de nuevo mis sentidos se distraen, esta vez con una nota pegada en la barra del desayunador.

_"Pensamos que necesitarían unos momentos a solas así que Takeru y yo llevaremos Megumi y a los demás a por un helado. _  
_ -_ Kari"

Arrugo la nota entre mis dedos y la tiro al suelo. Con que sí, ellos estaban aquí y los he perdido apenas. Hikari y Megumi... con Takeru y Dios sabe quien más.

Entonces esperaré a que regresen.

Reanudo mi andar hacia la puerta, frente a ella vuelvo a meter la mano a mi bolsillo y ahora desenfundo mi arma plateada. Me recargo en la puerta para tratar de oírlos...

Hablaban de mi. Sora contaba todo lo que había vivido a mi lado. Me sentí la basura que soy por un momento pero entonces comprendí que ella tampoco me dio la oportunidad de nada. Todos los días era la misma expresión melancólica, todos los días lloraba por Yagami...

¿Qué tiene Yagami que no tenga yo? ¿Por qué, después de tanto tiempo, ella jamás lo olvidó?

Igual que Hikari, ella jamás olvidó a mi hermano...

Sora, Hikari, mi madre... todas han preferido a alguien por arriba de mi.

_"—Sólo tienes que prometer que no iras a ninguna parte y yo me encargaré del resto... Sora"_

Sobre mi cadáver, maldito Yagami.

* * *

_Subió la mirada para enfocar a Sora pero los ojos de ella iban hacía la puerta que estaba tras de el. Una puerta que ahora se encontraba abierta._

_Y ahí bajo el umbral, se encontraba Yamato Ishida observando la escena con un rostro lúgubre y un arma en sus manos._

Yamato Ishida.

Me coloqué en frente de Sora, escudandola con mi cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos. Ishida se veía afligido, cansado pero amenazante. No era para más, tenía una pistola en sus manos y me maldije por haber dejado la mía en casa pues odiaba cargar esa cosa encima.

Mi mandíbula estaba apretada en una fuerte mueca, mis dientes rechinaban contra sí mismos. Estaba encabronado por todo lo que acababa de oír de Ishida, y para el colmo acababa de interrumpir mi declaración a Sora.

Por que eso fue, eso acababa de hacer. Le acababa de pedir que fuese mi esposa y no obtuve respuesta por el. Sentía como la rabia llenaba mi ser.

_—_¿Qué haces aquí?- escupí con desprecio.

_—_Tienes suerte que los demás hayan salido antes que yo llegase.

Cierto. Los demás... por un momento había olvidado que Megumi y los demás estaban en el apartamento. Pero es un gran alivio que no se encontraran.

_—_Yamato...

Tras de mi Sora mencionó su nombre con voz maternal. Podía sentir aquella ternura invadir el cuarto... mierda Sora !El no se lo merece!. Quise gritar pero...

¿Y si, después de todo, Sora lo quería a el? Eso tendría sentido a porque ha soportado todo lo que ese hombre le ha hecho. Explicaría porque se fue con el y me dejó a mi, explicaría que no quisiera entregarlo...

ERA LO ÚNICO QUE TENIA SENTIDO.

_—_Sora...- cerré mis puños. No, no lo iba a permitir... me abalancé sobre Yamato sin dudarlo más.

No se lo esperaba así que fue sencillo ponerme sobre el y atestar su mandibula con mis nudillos. Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. El hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios pero sus ojos enfocaban su lado izquierdo dónde había caído el arma a distancia de su brazo.

Si la alcanzaba podría estar en problemas.

Sora estaba como estatua viendonos pelear, sin pestañear. Estaba paralizada no sé si por el o por mi, no quería saberlo en ese momento, sólo quería acabar con el hombre bajo de mi.

Por su culpa, por su avaricia mi vida ha estado en pausa por casi diez años.

Esta vez concentré todo ese dolor en mi puño y lo estampé sobre el ojo de Ishida.

_—_!Agh! !Infeliz!- masculló Ishida.

_—_¡Eso te mereces y más!

Continué golpeándolo lo más rápido y fuerte que podía para no darle oportunidad alguna. Por la comisura de mi ojo noté que Sora se movía pero esa fue distracción suficiente para que Ishida invirtiera los papeles y me colocara bajo de el.

Note la figura de su boca curvarse en una leve sonrisa, y entonces el comenzó con los golpes. En mis mejillas, en mi boca, en mi cabeza. Yo intentaba defenderme pero mi defensa estaba rota por el control completo de Yamato.

_—_!No! !Basta! !Déjalo!

Sora... Imploraba por mi. Ahora yo sonreí.

Ishida se detuvo por unos momentos, para mirar a Sora. Con ojos en llamas la fulminó y luego regresó su mirada a mi.

_—_¿Qué tienen los Yagami?- preguntó al aire.

Empezaría de nuevo por los golpes a no ser por el sonido que los tres escuchamos...

_—!Papá! ¡Mamá! !Llegamos!_

Ishida solo tembló de rabía al oir la voz de mi pequeña Megumi.

* * *

asdasdlkasldksaldsa :) espero que les haya entretenido el capitulo de esta noche. Se que es corto pero tiene accion(?) no se ustedes pero adoro las escenas de pelea entre Yamato y Taichi asi que espero sus opiniones. ¿Salio bien? ¿Salio mal? Esas cosas.

Saludos a mis reviewers del capi pasado: Ivymon, xfiddlesticks y Genee (espero que este cap responda sus dudas de donde estaban Tk y los demás al momento que llegó Yama, y porque Yama es malo maloso.)

Si a mi también me cambiaran por todo me volvería una psicópata(?)

XD adiosin y no se olviden de comentar!


	20. Chapter 18 parte 1

Hola soy Sandie y me siento horriblemente no inspirada. Será porque sé que es hora del final y no me gustan los finales. Hice este cap super mega hiper corto para conectarme con la historia y no lo subiría si no me gustase, pero me gusta y espero que a ustedes también.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

_"No sabes nada de esta vida, no sabes nada de mi, no sabes nada."_

.

.

.

Hace años, si le hubiesen preguntado de que se arrepentiría en su corta vida hubiera nombrado a su madre. ¿Qué era ella sino una mancha oscura en su subconsciente? ¿Qué había aprendido?

En tantos años, en tantos tropiezos, en tantos accidentes que pudieron tornarse en aciertos por suerte pero que decidió convertirlos en pesadilla por decisión propia, por miedo irónicamente.

Pero lo peor no era aquello, lo peor era la insensatez de borrarse del mapa. ¿Suicidio? Había soñado muchas noches con esa palabra sin llegar a comprender el contexto hasta ahora que la sombra de la muerte se erguía sobre ella de nuevo.

Pero ahora, tiempo presente, caía en la cuenta que su madre había hecho lo que en su momento le pareció lo más correcto, es decir, confiaba en él demasiado como para pensárselo dos veces.

El la cuidaría como lo había hecho desde antes que hubiese nacido.

Su llanto no pudo contenerse más y se dejo caer por las mejillas, por el cuello y más abajo. Se recargó en la puerta del hospital tratando de recordar como respirar antes de entrar al cuarto donde su padre le esperaba.

Era el momento de reunirse.

~•~

—¿Por qué? No entiendo porque.

Yamato miró a su hermano con superioridad, claro, que iba a saber el... ¿Alguna vez le interesó siquiera? Puede que sí, cuando eran niños pero de eso hacía muchísimos años.

Takeru miraba a su esposa desvanecida en el suelo de la sala, pensó en los señores Yagami y en la señora Takenouchi y entendió como el destino actuaba en decisiones incluso vagas se podría llegar a pensar.

Si ellos hubiesen regresado todos juntos, si no les hubiese insistido que se quedaran a divertirse en aquel casino de camino a casa, no podría asegurar la integridad de su vida.

Pero su Hikari... Megumi... Sora...

—¡Tai!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas al notar como Yamato le molía a golpes.

El castaño había dejado de oponer resistencia debido a su amarre, estaba semi consciente y Takeru estaba seguro que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo noqueara.

—Yamato... Por favor...

Un último puño se asestó en la boca del estómago de Yagami, lo que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre, cayó de bruces en el suelo a lado de dónde Sora lloraba incontrolablemente.

Megumi y Hidemi estaban encerradas en la habitación de Taichi, seguro que escuchaban todo y eso era peor; la rabia e impotencia que sentía Takeru no podían ser sanas.

—¡Ya basta!— exclamó con todas sus fuerzas.

—No, nunca bastará.- susurró su hermano en su locura.

—Por favor Yamato, ya tienes lo que siempre quisiste.— rogó Sora.—¡ ¿Qué hace falta?!

Yamato miró con dolor a la pelirroja, giró los ojos al hacer una lista mental de lo que le faltaba y entonces enfocó su mirada en Hikari. Takeru se puso blanco al recordar lo que su hermano había tratado de hacerle a su esposa hacía unos días en su propia casa.

—Hikari...—llamó Taichi en un susurro, estaba totalmente deshecho pero trataba de ponerse de pie, al fin y al cabo era su hermanita a merced de Ishida.

Hikari, inconsciente, respiraba lentamente y Yamato pensó que jamás se había visto tan hermosa. Tal vez sería la belleza propia de la castaña o el que fuese la esposa llevando el hijo de su hermano lo que la hacía mil veces más atractiva.

Era su comodín, Yagami, Takaishi y la televisora de un sólo golpe si el tan sólo tuviese a Hikari.

Había sido un error apostarle todo a Sora, Hikari era el verdadero premio mayor, lo había sido desde el principio. Que tonto fue al haberla dejado aquel día en Nueva York y, a veces para sentirse mejor, se recordaba que las cosas siempre perdían su esencia en cuanto el las tuviera por completo. ¿Podría haber sido diferente con Hikari?

Le gustaba pensar que sí.

Pero ya no importaban los hubieses, el aquí y el ahora ya no le daban a Hikari como opción sino como la única llave.

Sin Yagami ni Takaishi, el era el único tío de ese niño. Sería una lastima que algo les sucediese...

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a **Genee** :) creo que si no me hubiese pedido especificamente que continuara el fic no hubiera tratado de escribir algo. Gracias a ella y a todos los demas que leen.


End file.
